Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Survival
by Yugioash
Summary: Civilization has fallen & most of the government nowhere to be seen. All is left for survivors is to survive, & Naruto is with the best survival group out there as he helps the Collins-Williams Family save as many as possible and turn their land to a place where thousands can survive, & surviving is what they plan to do. 2nd story of 'Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son' Series
1. First Full Day on the Land Working

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Survival**

**First Full Day on the Land Working**

Naruto woke up in David's room, which was where Bruce assigned Naruto to sleep until they can get the living arrangements settled. He didn't mind as the family's home seemed crammed at the moment. Everyone was rooming with someone at the moment.

Well, maybe not everyone.

Danny woke everyone up last night, looking for Buffy, who was sleeping in the same room as her. Naruto used his sensitive nose to tell Danny that Buffy was in the same room as Bruce and Debbie, which Danny appreciate.

David was still asleep as Naruto snuck out of the room, and headed down the steps. He planned to get some morning exercise around the house until he was more familiar with the land. But first he had to move around the bodies of sleeping people.

Once outside, he got his morning run done, even using the swimming pool to run on top the water in his laps. He finished when he started hearing movement coming from the house and came in to see it was Lynn.

Naruto went upstairs took a shower and changed into the set of clothes given to him last night. He went back downstairs only to find Bruce was now awake.

"Did you get your morning run?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, then I took a shower," Naruto said. "I ran around the house."

"We got treadmills," Bruce said as he explain what a treadmill is.

"I might try them out, but if it turns out I run faster than it, I'm sticking to my regular routine," Naruto said.

"Suit yourself," Bruce said as he left for a bit before returning to the kitchen. Bruce sat at his spot at the table, Bruce took a sip of coffee. He took out a notebook and started making list of tasks that needed to be done. At that moment, rooster crow from the backyard, soon followed by cows mooing.

"They're just waking up and doing their morning routine," Naruto said as Bruce met him on the porch.

"Can you tell them to be quiet?" Bruce asked.

"I can, but that doesn't mean they will listen," Naruto replied.

Hearing the door open behind him, Bruce and Naruto glanced over their shoulders and saw Debbie, Buffy, and Danny walking up to him.

"Hey guys, sleep well?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, after I found Buffy. When I woke up and she was gone, I ran down to Mission Control to ask Tonya if she's seen her. She told me that besides the pigs in the field, nothing was movin' outside. I ran to my room and looked everywhere. When I couldn't find her, I went to everyone else's room. Let me tell ya, Jake is p- at me about that too! Naruto used his nose and told me Buffy was with you. I tell ya, I felt stupid for not thinking that sooner. By time I found her in your bed, I was tired again, so I just slept with y'all," Danny said. "I mean, I finally got a little sister, and I thought I'd lost her," Danny added as she put her arm around Buffy.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I just wanted to be by Daddy and Mama," Buffy said, giving Danny a sad look.

"Don't be sorry. Just wake me up next time, and we'll both go get in their bed," Danny said, hugging Buffy, who was smiling at her.

"Thanks a lot," Bruce said dryly.

"Oh, you know you like it, Daddy," Danny said.

"Yeah, I like gettin' the s- beat out of me, pushed to the corner of the bed, and having no cover for the night," Bruce said, looking at her.

"Daddy, you're so hot when you sleep. I thought I was sleepin' by a fire last night, and Danny is the same way. Why do either of you need blankets? I was sweatin' when I was beside either one of ya," Buffy said, looking at them.

"Thank you, Buffy for finally telling them the plight I've had sleeping between both of them. I swear, with the heat you two put off, I could melt lead," Debbie said.

"I always wonder why the covers were on the floor when Danny slept with us," Bruce wondered aloud.

"Who in the h- needs covers when you have a furnace on each side of ya?" Debbie replied.

"At least you don't have fur when it gets too hot out," Naruto said. "That's the one thing about my human form, I don't have fur heating me up when it gets too hot."

"If you stay so warm, why do I get woken up with two small, ice-cold feet in my back?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you are a furnace, but my feet do get cold, so I stick 'em in the fire. I can't do that to Danny because she's my child."

"I've fallen out of the bed at least three times movin' away from you because ice cubes have hit me in the back," Bruce stated, not smiling.

"You do warm my feet up good, baby, and those times you fell outta bed. I did feel bad—for a little while," Debbie said with a smile.

"Hey guys, I hate to break up this family chitchat, but it sounds like everyone is stirring inside," Naruto said.

As they followed Bruce inside, Debbie noticed Conner was sitting in Bruce's chair drinking coffee. Bruce kindly told him to move his a-. Sitting in his now vacant spot, Bruce started going over his list as Connor tried to sit in Mike's chair, only for Debbie to intervene and helped himself out. Lynn was telling others to wake everyone still asleep up and get the dining room ready for breakfast. Between the breakfast table and the dining room table, they could seat thirty, for now everyone else would have to sit in the in the den and the game room to eat.

Jake sat a plate of food down for Bruce then sat down beside him with his own plate. They were joined by Debbie, Buffy, and Danny on Bruce's right and Naruto took the seat next to Jake; they all sat down with their own plates and started eating. Debbie handed Bruce a list with everyone's name on it. Bruce stood and told everyone to be quiet. They could continue eating, but he wanted their attention.

Raising his voice, Bruce started. "Mike, Debbie, Nancy and I are the bosses. What we say is to be followed. If you think you are being treated unfairly, take it to another boss but only after you've completed the task at hand. First, the loft of the barn has to be prepared to make a sleeping area. Nancy and Debbie are making a new guard roster, and only the little ones won't be on it. If you miss a shift or are caught sleeping, punishment will be harsh. Next, Mike and I will be laying out a training roster that will be followed. Nancy, Debbie, we need a list of where people are sleeping now. If someone needs to be woken up at night, I really don't want to wake everyone up to find 'em."

"If David takes me I'll be happy to stay with him," Naruto said.

"After what you done for our dads, sure," David agreed.

Steve stood. "Dad, Tonya and I are movin' back to my old room with Pam. The Stewarts can have the guest room we are in, and Angela, Alex, and Cade can have the other guest room," he offered.

"Well, son, since you put that much thought in where people should sleep, draw up a list for the Mamas. Naruto can help. You two have an hour," Bruce said, grinning.

"Thanks," Steve said sarcastically, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

Bruce laid out the rules of the farm one last time so there could not be any misunderstanding. Then, he asked if there were any question. Only Marty asked when they could eat. Marty had lost weight during the trip to the farm, but he still had a round appearance. Bruce said, "Everyone can only eat when food was set out on the table. Only those on kitchen duty are allowed to go in the refrigerator or pantry. With the extra people we have, our food supply is going to be put under strain, so no raiding the food supply." He looked at his family and said this went for everyone. They all nodded in agreement.

Lynn spoke up. "I want to be assigned to cook all the time for the group. I'll still do guard duty and train, but could it be at night please?" Lynn stared at Bruce, waiting on an answer when Nancy stood.

"If Lynn cooks, then she was no guard duty. That's too much to ask of anyone. Cooking for forty people is a lotta work," Nancy said, looking at the family.

"I agree; if she cooks, no guard duty. Nancy and I can train her on an individual basis, but I think she needs at least one helper assigned a day," Debbie said, looking around the table.

"Second that motion," Mike said from his end of the table.

"Motion passed. One person will be assigned to help with each meal, and no guard duty for Lynn," Bruce said, thankful he would not have to perform cooking duties.

"I don't want Bruce or Mike assigned to be my helpers, either. Don't get me wrong. I love both of y'all, but neither of ya listens worth a s- unless it comes from your wives mouths," Lynn said, looking at Bruce and then Mike.

Nancy said that was fine, thankful that someone had volunteered to cook. Mike did complain that if he got to help, then he could sample the food. With a scowl, Nancy told him to shut up before Lynn changed her mind.

Bruce then read out names for work details around the farm. First group was cleaning out the loft. The second group moving equipment and supplies off the vehicles, separating it, and then putting it up. Bruce reminded everyone to look at the board in the kitchen to find out what they had to do on the duty roster and told them it was their responsibility to know when they had duty.

"Naruto, I want you with the second group unsealing all the weapons and gear you sealed up through this trip," Bruce said. "After that, you are to join guard duty until dinner."

"Yes, sir," Naruto responded.

Bruce walked to the dining room and talked with Paul about his job, which was training his family, then look at the animals, gardens, greenhouses, and tell the family what he thinks and their shortcomings.

Bruce then rejoin everyone at the kitchen, and told everyone that it was time to go to work and that lunch was at noon. Everyone was to be in the house unless they were on guard duty. Looking over at the g-, Bruce told him he was to eat lunch on the patio, and after he cleaned up that evening, he might eat inside. G- only replied, "Yes sir," never looking up from the floor. Bruce shook his head, asking Mike to show g- what to do before heading to his area. Mike said it would be his pleasure. It was a few minutes after 7 a.m. when everyone left the house to go do their assigned duty.

Naruto unsealed and handed out every weapon, ammo, gear, MREs, and Water and handed it out to his group to pass it out. It was around 10 a.m., two boys from the gas station arrived in an electric buggy to deliver water to everyone before returning to unloading the trucks. Out of all the teenagers, Mindy, the oldest at seventeen, was incharge of the little group. She was lean and pretty and did a good job at her job. Naruto noticed his new roommate David seem to be following her at the corner of his eyes, and Naruto shook his head.

At noon, everyone headed to the house, covered in sweat from the oppressive heat. Those not in BDUs and vest had stripped down to T-shirts. It didn't really matter in Louisiana; as Naruto learned; you could walk around naked and still sweat to death. Pam stayed in Mission Control during the day since her injuries kept her from heavy work for now. As the others worked outside, Susan watched her kids and Cade, while helping Lynn with lunch. As everyone filed in to eat, the family and soldiers stripped off vest and weapons, putting them in the racks. Even Naruto stripped down to just a t-shirt, which was sticking to his leaned body, showing his muscles.

When Bruce sat down, Debbie told him, "I want gun racks in the den, dinning room, and another in the kitchen on a different wall."

"Why do ya want another one in here?" Bruce asked, looking at the big gun rack on the wall.

"Just do it." The family there last night when Danny screamed, started laughing.

After Bruce got comfortable, Connor gave him the news that the loft was done and they worked hard and fast. Bruce told him they done an excellent job, taking note that everyone they rescued from Connor's group were pretty, even the two boys. The gang had killed anyone that did not fit that mold. Bruce looked down at the table, suppressing the anger that was trying to fill him.

Naruto reported that all the weapons and gears he had sealed up during the trip were unsealed and either in storage or on their way to storage. Bruce told him good job and that he can join guard duty after lunch.

Bruce shoveled his food down then stood. Raising his voice, he asked if everyone could hear him. Everyone said they heard him throughout the house. Even Tonya in the fort said she could probably turn off the intercom and still hear him.

"After lunch, everyone will be assigned a weapon, with an exception of Even Naruto will be assigned a pistol for him to master for emergencies as he can use chakra as a weapon but like ammo he only has limited ammount. I'm making groups, and those needing training will report to them. From now on, you will be responsible for that weapon. Today, we work on weapon training until two. In one week, you'll be tested on the weapon you're assigned. If you pass that, your weapon will always be loaded. If you fail, you'll retrain. If anyone fails three times, they'll be given a butter knife for a weapon and put on s- detail with the g- until they pass."

Everyone who did not have a weapon look at each other, knowing they were going to train hard. They wanted to learn so they could defend themselves, and they had seen the g- all day with his wheel barrel full of s- roaming the farm. Nobody wanted that job and secretly hoped the g- would hold up so they wouldn't have to do it.

Bruce continued, "In no way will training interfere with daily chores. We have a lot of work to do, and it has ta be done. Starting tomorrow, everyone's goin' to start morning workouts at 5 a.m. before starting the day. If any of you plan to go earlier than that, inform one of us bosses. After weapon training today at 2 p.m., everyone will either finish unpacking or join guard duty. Mary and Jake have been makin' an inventory list as stuff is taken off so we can pass our gear. Work today will stop at five, and we are goin' swimming and relax before supper." When Bruce paused, everyone cheered at the thought of swimming in the Olympic size swimming pool after working in the heat all day.

Bruce told them those without a weapon were to come down to the basement after eating to pick one up from him. To clear that matter up, he informed everyone that only people that would not carry weapons were g-, Cade, Cassandra, and Joshua. He wanted everyone armed at all times. The new kids were excited that they were gonna learn how to protect themselves. Bruce and Buffy headed to the basement, giving Debbie a kiss on the way.

Before he took guard duty, Naruto had to get three new sets of ACUs BDUs boots and everything else the family had stored up. Then, Naruto took his post on guard duty, finding himself the only one without a rifle and only a pistol. But considering most seen what Naruto could do, no one argued. By 2 p.m. more arrived for guard duty, and by 3:30, everyone else assigned to guard duty showed up.

"Hey, Naruto!" Steve called on Naruto's radio. "Bruce wants you to rejoin the family to see what Jake and Matt put together. Your replacement is coming over to take your place."""

"Copy that Steve. I'm on my way." Naruto said, feeling glad that he was included.

Naruto headed over to the shop where Matt and Jake was running back to the patio with several laptops and boxes with joysticks and buttons on them. They stopped at one of the covered patio tables and started setting up computers and plugging the boxes into the computer.

Naruto joined Bruce and Mike behind them, watching the two set up the maze of wires and turning on computers. No one had an idea what the boys were doing, but it looked cool. The boys pulled up chairs and sat behind the computers, each with a box with a joystick. Looking at one of the laptops in front of Jake, they could see the house. It was clear that there was a camera somewhere in the shop. Jake finally turned around.

"I want to introduce everyone to 'warlord'," Jake said then faced his computer, grabbed the joystick, and purposefully moved it.

Out of the shop, came a scissor lift rolling out with a d- turret on one end. The turret held a gun with several cameras mounted on it. Jake drove the vehicle past them and stopped it, looking into the hay field to the east. Then, he flipped a switch, and the platform started to rise.

Mesmerized, Bruce looked at the warlord then back at the computers. In front of Matt, he had a view from the top of the platform with crosshairs. As Matt moved his joystick back and forth, the crosshairs moved across the hay field. Then, Matt flipped another switch, and his screen had a thermal view of the field with crosshairs. Jake turned around to explain as Matt started doing system checks.

"Dad, we took the civilian M-240 you had and mounted it on the platform. I know you were going to convert it to full auto, but it's belt-fed, and we needed it. Then, we put it on the robotic arm we built for the science fair last year. We put servos on the lift operating board to drive it and operate the platform remotely. Next, we mounted the suppressor you made for the M-240. Now; whoever is in Mission Control can send the warlord out to check on any motion detected without havin' to send people out. If you look on top of the barn, we put the other thermal camera up there. It'll be operated from Mission Control," Jake said with a grin from ear to ear.

Bruce looked at the top of barn, and sure enough, there was a small tower with windows on all sides. Looking at the boys then at the computers and equipment in front of them, Bruce sat there speechless. Naruto was mostly confused trying to process what they were saying, but he understood enough to know the Warlord is good for scouting and handling certain threats.

_We need computers in the Elemental Nations,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto turned back to Bruce and saw that he now had a mischievous grin spread across his face. "How does it shoot?" He asked.

"We thought you'd never ask, Dad. We could only test it at night at the back of the property, when everyone was asleep. We could barely hear it at the barn, and it can't be heard from here shooting at the catfish pond. We have accuracy out to five hundred yards on a head-size target," Jake said, still grinning.

Naruto whistled, not needing an explanation on the distance. "That's further than any of my jutsus could reach without going full size."

"Five hundred yard? We only have fields of fire that big on the east 'n west side," Mike blurted, staring at the equipment.

"Who cares? That thing is awesome," Bruce said. "Fire it, Matt. Let's see what she can do."

Matt zoomed in on the far side of the hay field, which could only be seen from the house with the platform forty feet in the air. Seeing a small animal inside the tree line, he zoomed in. Once Matt zoomed in, they could tell it was a small, wild hog. Moving the joystick with his right hand, he moved the crosshairs on the screen while his left hand hovered over a button. When the crosshairs settled on the pig's head, he pushed the button. They all heard the suppressed shot and saw on the screen the bullet hit the pig in the head, dropping it in its tracks.

"Holy s-!" David said, and neither mother told him to watch his mouth. They were staring at Matt and Jake in disbelief and a little fear as Matt turned around, smiling.

"How far can the Warlord can be send out?" Naruto asked.

"It only has a line of sight capabilities. We set up relays so it can go anywhere in the fence, but it can't leave the property. We didn't have the transmitters or receivers to make it long-range. With all the cameras and servos, it only operates for roughly six hours before it needs recharging," Matt said with disappointment in his voice.

"No matter, if you can make a camera that can attached to me in Bat mode I can cover longer distances for you guys if we have to leave the land," Naruto said.

"Naruto's right. This thing will help us out a lot just here on the land. The warlord can take out small groups of either blues or bandits without having us expose ourselves. I for one will speak for the other parents, and everyone else. We're very proud of you," Debbie said as she hugged each of them.

"When do you want me fitted for a camera?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on, Naruto, let me get something first," Conner said as he took off running to the Stryker. He returned a few minutes later carrying a large case. Setting the case down, Connor opened it up, taking out what look like a laptop. He handed it to Jake. Then, Connor started taking pieces out, putting them together. When he was finished, he was holding a small airplane.

"S-. That's a Raven," Jake said standing up.

"Jake, watch your mouth," Debbie scolded.

"Mom. That's a micro UAV, like a predator only smaller. It can fly for ninety minutes, sending back digital video, thermal, or high resolution," Jake said, setting the laptop down and walking over to Conner.

"Think you can operate it?" Conner asked.

"Give me and Matt three hours, and we'll be able to do anything with it," Jake replied confidently. Connor reached back into the case and pulled out a large user's manual and handed it over.

"Make that thirty minutes," Jake corrected, grabbing the manual and sitting down by Matt.

"I think I just became obsolete," Naruto said.

"Don't worry, we can use your plan when the Raven is Charging," Mike said as Jake and Matt started to speed read the manual.

Nancy broke their spell.

"You two need ta put your baby back to bed before you start another project," Nancy said, pointing at the video screens. As Jake lowered the platform to drive warlord back, Bruce walked up to them.

"How long will it take for you two to set up a control station in Mission Control for warlord?" Bruce asked.

"We can have it set up in less than an hour, but we only have twenty-inch LED monitors left. The gun sight really needs to be on something bigger. Plus the desk in Mission Control is already crowded with all the radios, computers, and monitor control board," Matt said as Jake was driving the warlord back.

"Take the fifty-inch LED TV out from the shop; then, get one of the old desks that we brought out of the top of the barn and set up a complete control system tonight. I want y'all to label every control, and starting tomorrow, you two will take turns givin' classes on it," Bruce said.

"Alright," they said together.

"Now, it's time for everyone to relax. I still want noise discipline from everyone. No yellin' period, okay?" Bruce turned to look at everyone. He was met with lots of nodding as everyone was ready to get in the pool. Bruce told everyone to find a family member that was close to their size and get a swimming suit from them. Weapons were to stay outside, where they could be grabbed if needed. Looking at Buffy and Cassandra, he told them Danny had some old swimsuits in storage that they can use.

Naruto ended up wearing one of David's old swimming trunks. Naruto dived into the pool and had a nice cool down and played with the Collins and Williams. Bruce even joined them before joining Mike at the patio.

Naruto noticed that Danny and Mary had someone watching them. Connor was following them with his eyes and just shrugged it off. Then he noticed g- rushing over to Bruce. Bruce didn't beat the g- up so Naruto guess he just wanted to talk to him. By the look of the g- when Bruce was done, it was something good.

Naruto played with the kids in some Marco Polo as Paul gave Bruce a talk about everything he did wrong in his farm. Apparently the family was no farmers and were over feeding their animals.

Naruto got out of the water just in time to hear Conner offering, "Why not wait a little while before goin' out? Let's see if it gets better," Conner offered.

"Hold that thought for a second," Bruce said, waving to Debbie, motioning her to get Nancy, Angela and Alex. He wasn't called over but Naruto came over to see what Bruce had to say, as did Stephanie. Bruce related everything that had been discussed so far as they all pull up a seat. After Bruce finished bringing everyone up to speed, he turned to Conner.

"I feel it's goin' to get a lot worse sooner, and it'll be decades before it gets better if it ever does. I want to be prepared for a siege real soon. Whether it comes from blues or a gang, I want this place ready. We have ta get everyone a spot to live in reinforce the fence all around the property," Bruce said.

"You told us to prepare for a zombie apocalypse; that's why I wanted the fence and bought it, Bruce. You even said it would work in a zombie apocalypse," Nancy whined at him. She was d- proud of her fence.

"We did try to prepare for a zombie apocalypse, Nancy, because anything else would seem easy to live through. No one could have predicted that we would be surrounded by evil Smurfs, some with rocket engines in their a-, waitin' to rip you to pieces and then eat ya. If one of you had told me this was comin', I would have packed my bags and left, afraid that you'd stab me to let the demons out while speaking in a demonic voice."

"Okay, I thought you were makin' fun of my fence," Nancy said, sounding an awful lot like a kid.

"Making gun of your fence, baby girl? If Mike wouldn't get jealous, I'd come over there and kiss you with tongue," Bruce said, making everyone laugh.

"Come down to our room later tonight, Bruce. We can share, brother," Mike said winking at Bruce and blowing him a kiss. Nancy slapped him on the arm, laughing.

"Way too much detail," Naruto chuckled.

Being serious again, tomorrow, a small group will go out in trucks with trailers to maximize our hauls. I'll be in the Beast, leading the raid. We will ransack houses close to us first. Then, make a run to the scout camp, stopping at that man's house who installs septic systems and get some of his stuff after we leave the camp. If we run into survivors and they look ok, we'll invite 'em here; if not, we'll move on. We will not kill anyone unless they act against us or hurt others. If the man that sells septic systems is still home, we'll try to barter. If it's a no go, then we'll move on. We will not become marauders here. Period. Is that clear? We will help who we can but won't endanger our clan unnecessarily," Bruce said, looking at everyone. Each nodded in agreement. Then, Stephanie spoke up.

"Actually, fewer than eighteen percent of infected attacks result in pure cannibalism. They bite to infect and most of the time leave you alone after biting. Sometimes—"

Bruce held up his hand. "Stephanie, I told you with all my heart, and I'm going to let you give a full dissertation and briefing on whatcha know about the virus and the infected but not right now. Once the loft is done, we will all gather in the game room and let cha explain what you have found out, okay?" Bruce said, putting his hand on her leg and patting it.

Naruto sighed of relief as he thought Stephanie was going into that speech of long words Naruto might not understand that Bruce told him about.

"Okay, deal. I will get a good presentation together for you," Stephanie said, glad she had been given a task she knew she could handle.

"Naruto, you're coming with us incase we need your bat transformation jutsu," Bruce said. "Conner, you and one of the other troops will be in the Stryker ready to roll out if we get in trouble. We'll gather over three days then build. I want this project completed in two weeks because we have more stuff to do."

Mike chuckled. "You know, Bruce, it never ceases to amaze me. No sooner than we leave the hospital the entire family reverts back to 'Southern Grammar'," Mike said.

"Well, we have no one to impress. Let's just be country boys now," Bruce agreed, laughing. Bruce stood and told everyone. "It's time to eat and get some sleep because we're fixin' to get busy."

"Great, because I'm starving." Naruto said as his stomach growled, gaining some laughs.


	2. Gathering Supplies and Whose in Command

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Gathering Supplies and Whose in ****Command**

They couldn't leave the next day because Mike wanted several of the SAW machine guns to have suppressors. Bruce had given in, kicking himself for not thinking about that. Getting up early, Mike and Bruce made suppressors for three SAWs and one M-240, which was just a larger version of SAW, It just fired the bigger 7.62 ammo. Then, Bruce made suppressors for the 50 cal machine guns on the Stryker and the hummer. He almost attempted to make a suppressor for the MK-19 grenade launcher, but decided against it since that thing made enough noise to be heard twenty miles away.

With the adventure put off for a day. Jake, Matt, and even Naruto put up a large antenna on top of the barn for Raven to extend its range. Naruto was mostly helpful in keeping the antenna steady as Jake and Matt made sure it was bolted down since Naruto could walk on walls without falling, using chakra. Then, they pulled out a large satellite dish that the previous owners left on the farm. After running wires from the dish to the house, Naruto could have a clone outside to move the dish so they worked on something Bruce didn't want to know.

Everyone besides Naruto at least had an M-4 with a suppressor and even Naruto had a pistol. Buffy had gotten some of Danny's old BDUs combat boots, and a tactical vest that Debbie had made for her using one of Danny's old ones. Now, she carried a compact Glock 9mm pistol with her UMP 45 submachine gun. The first time Bruce saw her dressed in camo, he thought she looked like Shirley Temple going to kick someone's a-.

Jake and Matt sent the little Raven up the next day while Bruce and Mike worked on suppressors. The small village of Castor, fifteen miles to the east, had blues running around everywhere. Several blues were seen around the farm on the roads. Switching to thermal, the closest survivors they found were on the Snead farm fifteen miles to the northwest as the Raven flies. It was over thirty miles by road. They had seen several vehicles traveling on the highway forty miles to the west. They could not tell if they were gangs or survivors.

Jake and Matt did built a special camera suit using cameras similar to the Warlord and Raven and fitted on Naruto in Bat form. Bruce decided to save Naruto's flights for when they go out, which Naruto was fine with.

With the suppressors done, Bruce and Mike pulled out the Beast and put the steel plates over the windows. Then, they loaded it with extra ammo and fuel after making sure video cameras worked so they could drive it with the plates over the windows. The Beast was then moved to the front of the house.

With permission, Naruto put a seal on the Raven so if they loose it, Naruto can use the flying Thundergod Jutsu to get to it, retrieve it and come back. TheN Jake and Matt send the Raven out several times during the day, found two houses ten miles to the south, sitting close together with another one besides them under construction. They loaded up Bruce's, Mike's, and Steve's trucks along with Debbie's SUV with tools to take what they needed from the houses. Matt would be the only kid not going with them on the first run. Bruce wanted him at the house to run the Raven. Mike was also staying to run defense in case the farm was hit. He did not like it and voiced his opinion about it to everyone. Debbie was coming along with Paul, Alex, Angela, Mindy, and Naruto with three women from the gas station, seventeen total counting Buffy. The three soldiers were staying behind in the Stryker for backup. Bruce told everyone else to stay alert and do whatever Mike said.

The next morning, Bruce put at least one family member in each vehicle in case they came under fire. He, Debbie, and Buffy rode in the Beast. At 5:30 a.m., he called out over the radio, "Everyone, load up. Mike, do you see anything with the UAV?" When Mike replied that the coast was clear, Bruce told them to open the gate, and the small convoy left. They kept the speed at thirty-five mph so the vehicles would stay quiet.

They reached the houses without incident. It was not until Matt had to bring the Raven home to change its batteries and Naruto took flight in his new camera suite, the first few infected hit. Naruto was ordered to stay above as Bruce, Buffy and Jake cleared the house, they took the front of the house to stand watch. Debbie, Danny, and David took the back while everyone else went inside to get what was needed. Ten minutes after the group had gone into the house, Matt reported that Naruto's camera had spotted a group of infected came down the road from the direction they had come. Without pause, Jake raised his AR-10, dropping the entire pack of nine in less than fifteen seconds before they got within a hundred fifty yards.

Watching Jake shoot, Buffy ogled at him with an open mouth. Bruce smiled at her reaction. "We taught all the kids how to shoot, BB, but nobody can shoot better at long distance than Jake. Matt is almost as good but not quite."

"He may be able to shoot, BB, but all the brothers still have trouble taking me in hand-to-hand. I can take everyone else," Danny called over the radio:

"I bet to differ on that," Mary came over the radio.

"Drop it, and keep the radio open; we have infected coming through the field behind the house," Debbie yelled over the radio. This froze Bruce's blood.

"How many, and do you need backup?" Bruce asked, fighting the urge to run to her.

"Five, and we have them," Debbie said as the three of them opened with suppressed single shots. Then, he heard someone open up on full auto. Worried, Bruce called them and asked again if they needed backup. Debbie popped off. "We trained also, Bruce. You don't have to hold our hand. One was a runner, so I went full auto and spray his face."

Chuckling to himself, Bruce keyed his radio. "Good job, baby. Stay alert." He was glad everyone had a radio on this raid; it was already making a world of difference. Hearing the inside team ripping out showers, sinks, and toilets, he turned back to the road. "Mike, when is the Raven coming back?" Bruce asked over the radio. "We need Naruto down here incase things get bad."

"Matt's outside changing the batteries now."

Hearing something behind him, Bruce turned and saw several girls bragging out a sink and putting in on the trailer of Steve's truck. Debbie came on the radio. "Inside team, grab all the clothes, shoes, food, towels, toiletries, blankets, and everything else we might need." Bruce almost said something but decided not to; they might as well get what they could. In less than an hour, they had two showers, two sinks, and two toilets on the trailer. The back of the truck was full of clothes and other stuff. Bruce even saw a large, flat-screen TV sticking up from the front of the bed. When he saw the team coming out empty-handed, Bruce told everyone to load up, and they moved to the next house.

Pulling over to the next house, Bruce walked up with the clearing team. Pointing for Jake to take the bed, he moved to the door to find it locked. Kneeling. Jake went to work. Bruce and the others readied to enter as Jake picked the lock. When it opened, Jake swung the door open and pulled up the P90. With his AR-10 across his back, he entered with Bruce, Buffy, Mary, and Debbie behind him. Danny stayed at the door with David. As they entered the main living room, Bruce motioned for Debbie and Mary to head upstairs. They moved up the stairs while Bruce and the others took the first door. Then, Bruce heard Jake call out, "Contact front."

Bruce looked to his right and saw a runner come out a door on the far right, heading toward Jake. Jake let off a burst that hit the runner in the chest, slowing it down. Then Jake lowered his weapons and kicked the runner in the chest, sending it across the living room, slamming into the far wall. Bringing his weapon up, Jake put a burst through the runner's head. "Contact down," he called.

Jake, Bruce, and Buffy, continued to clear the first floor when Debbie called over the radio, "Contact." Bruce listened for the shots but didn't hear any and was fixing to run upstairs when Debbie called out, "Contact down."

P-, Bruce keyed his radio, asking, "Care to elaborate on that contact?"

"Walker locked in the bathroom. Didn't want to shoot it and damage the stuff inside, so I stuck a knife in his skull," Debbie said.

Shaking his head, Bruce informed her in a really p-off voice, "Next time, throw some hate at 'em. Screw damaging s-."

Debbie politely said, "F- off. Mary is p- that she didn't get to stick a knife in it or shoot it. Be d- if I'm going to listen to s- from either of you."

"I'm sorry, baby, please don't shoot or s- me," Bruce apologized.

"I'm not promising s-," Debbie replied, ready to beat members of her family.

In less than ten minutes, they called the house clear. Bruce, Buffy, and Mary took up watch on the back. Debbie, Jake, and David took the front. Bruce had put Mary with him since they had p- off Debbie. He was not in the mood for Debbie to start spanking kids or him. Being honest with himself, Bruce figured he could throw the kids at her one by one, and by the time she got to him, she would be too tired to bust his a-.

Matt called them over the radio. "Raven overhead. Naruto is making landing on the roof." Bruce looked up, trying to find the little plane when Matt added, "A large group of at least fifty coming down the road from the other direction."

"Anything behind the house?" Bruce asked.

"Some deer about half a mile away," Matt replied.

"Keep an eye out back here," Bruce said. "Angela, Alex, come to the back of the house and stand guard, Naruto watch over from the roof. We're moving to the front," Bruce called over the radio as he led his group to the front.

"We have it, Bruce; stay there," Debbie popped off.

"If this is a group of runners, they will ber on you before half are down."

"Well, get you're a- up here, and quit talking," Debbie replied, making Bruce grin.

Arriving at the front, Bruce looked down the road to the left. He could see over four hundred yards down the road where it ended in a curve. "Jake, set up in the middle of the road. Debbie, you and your group get in the ditch on this side, my group of the other side," Bruce said as he moved across the road and knelt in the ditch. "Everyone shoot at any that try to get in the ditch. Keep them on the road and funnel them to Jake. Buffy watch our back. Naruto if there are any stranglers get killed. Everyone in the house, keep working, but be ready to leave."

Matt radioed, "They're almost at the curve." Bruce told Buffy to watch their back. Raising his rifle to his shoulder, Bruce sighted down the road. He only had to wait a few seconds before seeing the first blues come around the corner. In his scope, he had the distance at four hundred and eighty yards, way out of his range. Just then, he heard Jake's rifle cough and watched one drop.

Meanwhile Naruto found many stranglers, most seem to probe the areas, as if looking for weak spots.

Naruto disappeared and jab every blue with a kunai knife or Rasengan.

"Hey, Jake, save some everyone else," Naruto heard David over the radio.

Mike then came over the radio, "David, shut the h- up. Jake finish 'em off."

Naruto guessed that Jake was doing a good job shooting down blues.

Matt reported that nothing was even close to them now.

"Any stranglers Naruto?"

"A few, Mostly walkers," Naruto said. "I think they purposely came late for the party."

Naruto started catching on the bantering after hearing Bruce and Mike banter each other while making suppressors.

The work crew brought out the stuff and filled the trailer up behind Steve's truck. Then the work group filled the bed of Mike's truck with clothes and stuff from the house. Once everything was loaded they moved to the house that was under construction. Only the frame was up. Several pallets of 2x4s and plywood were stacked around. They loaded them and opened the steel container beside the house. It was full of plumbing supplies, wire, conduit, screws, and nails along with other supplies a build a house. Matt called over and said Raven had to come home for new batteries.

After hearing Naruto took flight—but not before leaving them with shadow clones with real sealing scrolls to help out. Bruce decided then he wanted another Raven. That kind of blanket over you made you feel good, and Naruto was more useful on the ground with his sealing jutsus. In two hours they had everything they could loaded up and what they couldn't load sealed up. The Raven was back overhead, and Matt reported all clear.

It was 10 a.m. w2hen they pulled back into the farm. The excursion had taken less than five hours, and Matt had steered them around several groups on the way home. That little airplane was worth its weight in gold to Bruce. With that kind of intelligence, they could avoid a lot of problems.

As they walked back to the house, Debbie stopped. Bruce telling him, "Mike needs to lead the next mission out. If you don't let him, it will be slap in the face." Bruce knew Mike could do it, but if it got bad, Mike would think with his head and not his gut. Bruce trusted him with his life and the life of his family but worried about Mike when it got bad.

When they reached the house, everyone came out to hug them. Bruce turned to Mike. "Mike, prepare and prep a team by 4 p.m. for the next mission." The same group was going except Bruce, Debbie, and Jake. Mike Nancy and Matt would take their place.

The rest of the day, guards in the fort shot blues that moved down the road, and warlord shot over a dozen in the east field that had moved off the road. No infected made it within a hundred yards of the farm.

True to form, Mike planned everything down to a tee for his patrol. Before they left the next morning, Bruce hugged them all, telling them to stay alert. Mike's mission was taking him twice as far away as Bruce's mission. The group left at 5:30 a.m.

Mike had told them to hold the Raven until they got closer to the scout camp. He wasn't even having Naruto take flight before hand. He wanted both to be on station as long as possible and knew Naruto's jutsu takes chakra. Bruce just wanted something to give him information. Mike tried to deploy his surveillance to maximize the time overhead on target.

As the convoy neared the camp, Mike called for the Raven. Jake launched the Raven, flew it toward the camp, and spotted a large mob heading toward the group. "Big Daddy Two, you have a large group heading at you, about fifteen miles away," he reported.

"I knew I should of took flight sooner," Naruto called over the radio.

"It's okay, we will be gone in thirty minutes. We will take the alternative route home," Mike called back.

Looking at his dad standing beside him, Jake sent a little plane down the road as the group pulled into the camp. It was two miles down the road when they saw another mob, this one huge heading toward the camp. Mike and the group were cut off by two large mobs, one coming from each direction down the road.

Letting out a string of curses, Bruce called on the radio. "Big Daddy Two, you have another mob coming at you."

Bruce paused to make sure Mike heard him as Mike came over the radio. "We have time, Bruce. They can run fast, but fifteen miles."

Fighting the urge to yell, Bruce calmly keyed the radio. Mike, shut up and listen. You have a group coming from each direction. The one following you is about a thousand. The one coming from the other way looks close to three thousand and are much closer, like two to three miles." With that, Mike told everyone to load up; they were leaving. "Mike, you can't leave. There are too many to drive through. Move your team to the field beside the parking lot, and set up a circular defense. Have Naruto unleash his strongest jutsus on the larger crowed with people backing him up while the rest handle the smaller crowd. Have the heavy weapons hit the blues in the legs and everyone else pop them in the head when they stand up." Looking at Debbie, Bruce told her to immediately launch the Stryker with the backup team. Mike deployed the team in the field as Bruce and those in Mission Control watched.

Not taking his eyes off the monitor, Bruce asked how much longer the Raven could stay on station, and Jake replied forty minutes. _Well, by that time, it will be over one way or another,_ Bruce thought.

Then just as the runners of the larger group seem to be reaching the group, there was a flash coming from the side that hit the horde and created a brighter flash that shook the Raven, indicating the explosion. Soon the radio was filled with chatter.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?"

"Heck yeah!"

"What the heck just happen?" Bruce called.

"I think Naruto released his second strongest jutsu," Angela said.

"Heads up! Whatever Naruto did called the smaller mob over your way."

"Naruto is in human form and arming up."

Just as the mob was in range, something was thrown at them and a large ball of spinning wind and chakra. This jutsu Bruce recognize as the one used on the mob in the woods.

"The area is clear now," Jake said.

"Well, no duh! It looks like Naruto just fired one baby nukes into those the large group and a ball of twister on the other!" Bruce responded.

"You told me to deal with the Blues," Naruto reported back. "FYI, the first jutsu was my strongest jutsu, but not at full power."

"Naruto, if you're telling me you can nuke out these blues, we're going to have a serious talk when you get back." Bruce hollered.

"Bruce, you do remember Naruto most likely doesn't know what a nuke is, right?" Alex asked.

"Everyone load up; we are leaving." Mike called over the radio.

"Mike, you can't leave. With the noise Naruto made, we won't be able to leave the farm for weeks. Continue the mission," Bruce yelled over the radio. The could see no blues walking around them. Though a lot of infected were crawling in the field, they were not a problem. Bruce told them Raven had to come home now, but Naruto to send a shadow clone to fly around incase they need more of that jutsu. Mike and Naruto both copied.

Still looking at the monitor, Debbie slapped him on the shoulder. When Bruce put the mic down, Debbie yelled at him, "You tell them to come home now!" Bruce told her to shut up so he could think. Mike radioed back and said they had the trailers loaded. After thinking it over, Bruce told them to head out the direction large mob had come from, making a large loop to pick up the septic system, and to keep Naruto's clone in the air. Then Bruce told the Stryker team to stay with them. When they reached the house that sold septic systems, finding nobody home, they loaded four systems and equipment from the shop then started home.

Bruce sent them further out in a loop after seeing a mob building behind them. He then had the Stryker separate from the group, telling them the roads to follow. The group pulled into the from at 5 p.m. almost out of ammunition. When the Stryker pulled back into the farm at 7 p.m. almost out of ammunition. When the Stryker pulled back into the farm at 7 p.m. it was almost out of fuel, having to travel almost three hundred miles.

Naruto's shadow clone disappeared immediately after landing.

"He was tired," Naruto explain. "Hours of flying would do that even to me."

With everyone home, Bruce sent the Raven back out to fly a large circle around them. They saw several large groups to the east where the group had been, but they were all headed away from them. The closest mob was over twenty miles away and heading south. Only a few scattered infected were even close to the farm. The closest was over a mile away, chasing a deer.

The next morning, Mike found Bruce at the kitchen table before the rest of the clan woke up. Plopping down in his chair, Mike said, "I screwed the pooch on that run."

Shaking his head, Bruce stared at him. "How do you figure? You completed the mission and brought everyone home."

"Bruce, I lost control and was just fighting the battle, not leading it. Actions like that get people killed," Mike replied.

"Brother, you might have made a mistake or two, but so have I. Don't worry about. Just don't make the same mistake twice."

"I should have sent the Raven out earlier like you did. Or had Naruto scouted out before sending out the Raven. Then, we would have found the groups before we even got close to the camp. I over planned, Bruce. I don't want to take another group out."

Bruce sat there, studying his brother and best friend before replying. "Mike, even if we spotted the mob, they could've changed direction and hit you elsewhere. Even worse, it might have followed you home. Hindsight is 20/20 and you can't play 'what if' in this game."

Mike shot back, "Bruce, I don't think I could live with myself if I lost someone. These are our kids and family, not troops in the military. From now on, you are in command, and I'm your second—the way it's always been."

"Let's get something straight right here and now. We are going to lose people, probably some of the family, maybe even you and me. We can only do our best, giving it everything at all times, taking only manageable risk. Fight battles on our terms as we can get them. This is the last time you and I will speak of this. If I'm in command, you will lead groups again. Now, let's go over the work schedule."

Then they pored over supplies, making list for everyone to complete. Bruce could see from the look on Mike's face it was not over, but he would fix that later. Bruce could not afford to have Mike sit on the sidelines.

…

Sixteen days later, at 4:30 a.m., Bruce collapsed in his chair at the kitchen table. Only Naruto was awake judging from the movement outside. Both of them even beat Lynn to the kitchen. Looking down at his notepad, he replayed in his mind what they had done over the last two plus weeks.

It had taken ten days to get the loft ready for the new members of the clan. Twenty bunk beds lined the walls to the right and left with foot lockers under each one. At one end of the room was a men's restroom and at the other end a women's. Each restroom had toilets, showers, and sinks, two of each.

Paul had taken the backhoe to the machine shop and built a shroud line with insulation over the engine and put a muffler damper on the exhaust. Unless you were within 20 yards, you couldn't hear the engine. Paul told them he had seen a man do that in Baton Rouge when he was in college studying agriculture. The man had a field beside a suburb and got several noise complaints, so he designed a way for his tractors to run quietly. They did tend to overheat, so they had to watch the temperature real close in the heat of the day. Bruce and Mike copied his design on the tractor, teaching it to Naruto so he and his clones can do the same to the ATVs. That made the ATVs very quiet. You could hear the knobby tires before the engine.

Paul used the backhoe to dig the hole for the septic tanks and the hole for the A/C units for the loft. Then, he leveled an area to put up the rest of the solar panels that were stored in case of an EMP. Bruce had told everyone that if they were hit with an EMP, then it would be back to the pioneer days, and they would all die. Intelligence and technology were how they were going to outlast the blues and fight the gangs.

Bruce shook himself out of his daydream, looking down at his notepad for the day's activities. It was September now, but the heat would stay until November at least. It was not uncommon to wear shorts at Christmas here.

Naruto came in and headed up the stairs for a shower. Bruce had been teaching Naruto how to drive vehicles in case they need the driver, and Naruto caught on quickly.

Today, Bruce was leading a group to the Snead farm to give them ten M-4s, twenty Berettas, and a SAW, all with suppressors. They were also taking thirty thousand rounds of ammunition and NVGs to give them. He had watched the Snead farm with the Raven as it was slowly beginning to turn into a walled camp. They were cutting down trees to build a fence around the house and barn. Bruce could not tell how high the fence was with the Raven, but it looked well over ten foot.

The Raven was sent out two times a day, once in the morning and once at dusk to see what was close before work started and what had been attracted by the work of the day. So far, only sixty-two infected had found the farm, and all were shot before making the fence. After the area was called clear, they would take out an electric buggy or modified ATV with a trailer to load the bodies and dump them in the scrap pond. Bruce had seen several alligators in the scrap pond before the plague, but after they started throwing bodies, holy s-. The alligators must have called their friends. Yesterday, when they had thrown in the three infected that had been shot, he could see several dozen sets of eyes across the water. The alligator must have like them because the bodies that had been thrown in over the last few weeks were gone. Bruce hoped the virus did not affect them, but Naruto assure him they weren't. If anything the group was just inviting more alligators than blues just feeding them.

"I really think animals are immune to the virus," Naruto said. "The question is why only humans seemed to be infected by this virus."

Bruce told Naruto to bring his theory up to Stephanie, as she might find it useful. It also brought another question to Bruce's mind. Is Naruto immune to the virus?

With that thought, Bruce felt something bump his arm, making him jump. Looking up, Bruce saw Lynn setting down a cup of coffee. She had scared the s- out of him. Bruce thanked her, looking at the clock and seeing it was almost 5 a.m. The rest of the clan should be up soon, and he knew several were already in the gym. He was going to wait until Mike came down before working out. Breakfast was served at 6:30 a.m., after workouts. Everyone listened to the day's briefing while they ate breakfast.

Matt and Jake were turning into quite the little intelligence team. Mission control now looked like a true command center. They had put a huge ten-by-ten foot satellite map of the fifty miles around the farm on the wall marking infected sightings, moving vehicles, and points of interest, like fuel tanks on local farms and such. They had seen several biker gangs move along Louisiana Highway 1. The range of the Raven after the boys put an antenna on the top of the barn and boosted the signal output almost forty miles out, then it had to come home. It was not the signal that was the limiting factor now; it was the battery life. When they found out the limit a few days ago, the Raven did not make it back home but landed on the road a mile from the farm. It was a good thing Naruto marked it for his jutsu because he got it back to them. Leave it to the two computer geniuses and a ninja boy to improve that.

The next time the boys sent out the Raven, he told them to send it to the dam. Bruce wanted to check out the military check point. Since the check point was twenty miles away, it took several trips to video the entire area. At the west end of the dam was a large collection of military and police vehicles. On the north side of the road was a large collection of civilian vehicles. Bodies surrounded the entire site with the largest pile from the road leading to the dam. Nothing other than animals had moved at the scene in the four days they had watched it.

It was the military vehicles that Bruce wanted, two HEMTTs, three Strykers, four Hummers, and one RG-33L. The RG-33L was a monster of a vehicle, weighing in at twenty-eight tons. It was a 6x6 MRAP or mine-resistant ambush protected. Twelve troops could sit in the back and look out of bullet-resistant windows. The HEMTTs were cargo haulers, and both were loaded down. With what, he didn't know. Also, Bruce knew if the position was overrun, then the equipment should still be lying around. With the clan giving the Snead farm all the extra M-4s, they needed replacements, and new equipment never hurt anyone. Not to mention Bruce wanted more toys. Bruce also did not want a gang to take the equipment. He knew there was military equipment lying around everywhere, but this was too close and needed to be secured for the clan.

They would bring back all the military vehicles, but if the HEMTTs were loaded with c-, then they would leave them. Bruce figured it would take them several hours to gather all the equipment and jump off all the military vehicles. He had called Marcus yesterday and told him to expect company at 8:30 a.m. He told Marcus they would call and give him the name of his wife before turning into his farm in case someone was listening on the CB. Marcus said he understood.

Bruce was taking a team of twenty-one in both of the SUVs and the kid mobile SUV, all with trailers. Mike, Debbie, and Nancy were going to the Snead farm to drop off supplies and to check on their status in Nancy's SUV with a trailer. They were going to stay at the Snead farm for two hours then come to the dam, drop off Nancy's SUV, and take one of the loaded SUVs home to make sure the road was clear. When the area was loaded up, the vehicles unloading the police cars would head back across the dam to the farm. The rest of the military convoy would head the opposite way, making an eighty-mile loop around the lake back to the farm.

Bruce would love to just travel back across the dam, but there were twenty-seven patrol cars parked on it behind the checkpoint. Normally that was too many cares to moves but Naruto can move them. The problem was the vehicles they were bringing back made a lot of noise. The Stryker was quiet for a military vehicle, but as quiet as the world was now, it could be heard from a mile away. Bruce had never been around the RG-33L, but it just looked loud, and he _knew_ the HEMTTs were loud.

Mike walked up beside him, casting a shadow over his notebook as Bruce was making notes. "Let's go, little girl. It's time to work out. It's going to be a big day, so you can get more toys," Mike said with a grin.

"Toys," Bruce said, throwing his pen down and standing. "We need that equipment, so quit your b-, and put your skirt and high heels on because we're going shopping. Daddy needs new shoes." He walked out to the gym.

"I only wear my high heels for Nancy, baby. You're not that special," Mike said following him out.

"D-, and I thought I was goin' to get you dressed up sexy tonight." Bruce put his arms across Mike's shoulders.

"Maybe some other time," Mike said as he opened the door, and they went into the gym and start their morning workout.

Back at the house Naruto came into the kitchen in time to hear Mike and Bruce fake flirting with each other. Naruto shook his head chuckling. "I don't even want to know what the heck that was about."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to spend half of November working on this story and the other half working on this months winning story.

Naruto's not going to get a riffle because his jutsus are his main weapons, but he does have a pistol for emergencies or to cover up the fact he's a shinobi if needed.


	3. Gathering Guns with a Convoy

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Gathering Guns with a Convoy**

Naruto was ready for the quest, wearing a BDU, tactical vest, camo pants, combat boots and of course his ninja vest headband and pouch. His pistol that Bruce insisted Naruto had was in its holster with suppressor attach and magazines sealed their holster, so if Naruto needs a magazine, he can release the seal and Naruto has a magazine ready. Naruto had more than one magazine in each holster.

Naruto were at the vehicles with Jake and Matt when Bruce and Buffy came out fully dressed for battle. Bruce had started nicknaming Buffy BB short for Buffy Baby, which Buffy loved. Buffy had her hair up in a ponytail.

Matt and Jake were staying and were in charge until Mike and his team got back. Tonya was going to stay in the fort with one other person also until the group returned. Matt and Jake did not like being left behind but understood the need to have them here. Jake came up to Bruce as he threw his pack in the Beast so Jake can report an all clear.

Bruce hugged both boys as Danny walked up. She had on the same BDUs and tactical vest. Her Glock 17 was in a cross-draw holster with suppressor attached. On her right thigh was an Uzi with suppressor.

"What are you trying to be, an Israeli storm trooper, sweet pea?" Bruce asked since both Uzi and Galil were from Israel.

"Not my fault they know how to make good weapons. Besides, there's no more P90s. Mom rook the last one," Danny said.

"Sweet pea, Daddy'll get you a P90. Are you ready otherwise? It's going to be a long, hot day."

"Thank you, Daddy. This Uzi weighs a ton with the suppressor, but yeah, I'm ready," Danny said, hugging Bruce with difficulty because of all the weapons and gear.

Bruce said, "That's why teams knuckle bump while wearing gear." He keyed his radio. "Remember, the equipment we're getting is contaminated, keep your gloves and glasses on. Don't touch any exposed skin. Radio check, sound off by numbers."

Everyone counted off their assign number with Buffy last with twenty-one. Bruce called Mike and asked him if they were ready. Mike didn't answer but held out his arm, giving a thumbs up. Bruce told everyone to load up over the radio then told Buffy to sit on the console between the front seats. With people and gear crammed in each vehicle, there was no extra room. As Bruce pulled out, he called radio check to Mission Control and got the loud clear reply. Pulling out, Mike was driving Nancy's SUV, David was driving Debbie's SUV, Steve was driving the kid mobile SUV, all were pulling trailers, and Bruce was leading them in the Beast with Danny driving.

Keeping the speed at forty miles per hour, Bruce called Mike. "Don't forget to call Marcus and tell him his wife's name is Carroll."

"I will and be careful. If things get bad, you better leave. We will find you some more toys," Mike said. Bruce said he would and signed off.

The soldiers were with them so there was no one to come rescue them. Bruce had no choice; he needed the soldiers with them. He was sure that the batteries of the vehicles were dead. All military vehicles had what was called a slave cable. It was large cable that plugged into one vehicle into another, nothing more than a fancy jumper cable. The plug was the same on all vehicles, so a Hummer could jump off an M-1 Abrams. Everyone had been assigned a vehicle to leave in, and those who were driving had been taught on the farm. Two of the Strykers were going to have manned weapons long with one Hummer in case the s- hits the fan. Fifteen were staying with the military vehicles, and six were driving the SUVs and Beast back.

Bruce passed the parish road leading to the Snead farm at 8:18 a.m., and Mike at the tail of the convoy turned down the road. Bruce heard Mike over the radio. "Marcus, your wife's name is Carroll. See you in five."

"Copy, boys at the gate," Marcus replied.

Bruce would love to see his friends again, but they needed those weapons and vehicles on the dam. He continued on for another ten miles then slowed down to twenty mph as he reached the dam.

"Bruce, Blonde Fox is getting etchy. Something stinks in the air," David said.

"Copy that," Bruce said. He called over the C/B to mission control since the radio was out of range.

"Sunny sky but blonde fox smells clouds." Bruce said

"Clear sky, one cloud seen five miles south of weather station, stationary," Matt replied. "Blonde fox might smell desert clouds."

The code was in case someone was listening in on the radio. Clear sky meant nothing by the road. One infected was seen five miles south of the Snead farm and was not moving. Dry clouds was referring to dead infected.

"Thanks for the weather report. Call if changes. Out," Bruce replied, pulling onto the dam.

When he was fifty yards from the last patrol cars, Bruce told Danny to let the convoy pass. Opening his door, Bruce motioned them around, and they turned the SUVs around, backing up, which was not an easy feat. Turning around on the dam with a trailer was nearly impossible, but they did it. David stopped twenty feet from the last car in Debbie's SUV, and Steve had backed up the kid mobile SUV beside it. Motioning everyone to get out, Bruce reached back to get his backpack as the smell of decomposed bodies hit him like a brick wall. It was a close call if the blues stunk more alive or dead.

"I warn you," Naruto said as he got out of Debbie's SUV

"Just do the job given to you!" Bruce said.

Bruce's group headed to the military vehicles. Walking by the police car. Bruce noticed state cars and several from other jurisdictions. One even looked like a federal car. There were police Suburbans and pickup trucks and even two motorcycles. Those assigned to Bruce moved in single file behind him to the military vehicles.

When they reached the road block. Bruce stopped and looked around. Guns were lying everywhere. Except for a dozen or so infected inside the ring of military vehicles, there were no bodies. Bruce sent Danny, Mary, and David out on watch and told everyone to start gathering equipment. Just looking around, Bruce saw twenty M-4s easy.

Leaving his group to gather them, Bruce went to the area to the right of the checkpoint, where they had seen the civilian cars. Walking closer he saw a huge pile of guns under the tree, almost as tall as he was and thirty yards around. _There must be thousands of them_, Bruce thought feeling all tingly. Looking closer, he realized they were all civilian weapons, not military. F- it, they were taking these also, and Bruce called the group on the radio. "I just found a small mountain of guns, and we're takin' 'em."

"Bruce, I'm getting a bad feeling. No one would leave these weapons in piles unless they plan to return," Naruto said.

"Then it's most important we take them now incase gangs comes here," Bruce said.

"What about what's in those vehicles? Stephanie asked, pointing to the cars parked off the side of the road.

Bruce turned and looked across the sea of cars and trucks. "Naruto will create shadow clones to seal to gather what they got and seal them up." Bruce said. "Can you do that, Naruto?"

"Piece of cake," Naruto said.

"I'm gonna check the area out here real quick. Keep on task," Bruce called. Everyone copied.

Was using the lock picking skills he learned from Bruce and Mike and mastered with the help of shadow clones (along with hot wiring a car), when Naruto noticed that Bruce was drooling and admiring a black Chevy 2500 diesel quad with huge front bumper with a winch, at least 4 inch lift, and huge Super Swamper Tires that was parked off by itself.

"Debbie, Bruce is drooling over a truck, should I be worried?" Naruto called over the radio.

Elsewhere but in view of Bruce, Debbie looked over and saw what Naruto was talking about.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Bruce just found his dream truck, that's all," Debbie said.

Bruce then just entered the truck and soon it started.

"Debbie, don't take this the wrong way, but your husband is among the most bizarre human I've met," Naruto said. "And I fought many humans back home that are bizarre even in ninja standards."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Bruce asked. "Now get back to work."

"My shadow clones are working," Naruto said.

Just then Naruto heard gunfire from far off.

"Anyone hear that?" Bruce called.

"Yep. It sounds like it's coming from the other side of the Lake," Naruto said.

"Sounds about ten miles away," Steve reported over the radio.

Bruce continued his sweep of the cars, trying to make sense of the area. From his best guess, the guards stopped people and took their weapons from them. Then, they took them behind the patrol cars to be pick up and transported. Naruto was right, this stuff was left for a reason.

Looking at the area in front of the Stryker and Hummers that formed the check point perimeter, it was piled high with bodies, but the road had very few bodies. _The Strykers must have cleared it between, engagements,_ Bruce thought. Turning around, he headed to the HEMTTs to see what was on them. Reaching the first one, Bruce saw it had ten pallets on them. Climbing up on the bed, he pulled Buffy up then made a small hole in plastic shrink wrap on the first pallet. Bruce saw it was 5.56 ammunition. He didn't even check the rest. Instead, Bruce jumped to the other HEMTT's bed and did the same to the last pallet and found it was fifty caliber ammo. He called over the radio and said both HEMTTs were coming. Campbell and Kenner would driven them before.

Bruce keyed his radio. "Conner, see which vehicles need to be slaved off. I'm heading to the RG-33L."

Conner replied, "Okay," as Bruce jumped off the HEMTT. Walking up to the monster-sized 6x6 truck, Bruce stared in wonder.

Naruto broke into another car when he saw Bruce staring at the RG-33L. Naruto decided not to call it in this time and let Bruce enjoy yet another ride as Buffy and Bruce went into the RG. Bruce came out only to go around the front and got in that way. Naruto guess there wasn't enough room for him and Buffy to climb into the front.

Inside the RG Bruce radioed Conner and said the RG was ready to go after turning it on.

Conner replied, "Only one Hummer is ready. The Strykers and the other three Hummers had radios left on. The batteries are dead and have to be slaved. Both HEMTTs are live and ready. We'll use the one Hummer to slave off one beside it. Next, we will use those two to slave off the other Hummers. Then three Hummers will slave off the Strykers at the same time while one stays on watch."

"Copy that. How much longer till the pile of guns by the cars collected."

"Naruto here. We're going to have to seal some of these guns up. The vehicles are running out of room." Naruto said.

"Steve, how many trailers with the cop cars fill up?" Bruce asked over the radio.

"One trailer is almost loaded. We might need half of one of the other trailers."

"Naruto wait on that order and see if we can fill up more trailers before we start sealing. You already use a lot of chakra for shadow clones just checking these cars."

"Copy that." Naruto said.

"Big Daddy Two, we are ready for you. Do ya copy?" Bruce radioed Mike.

"Copy, Big Daddy One. We was just fixing to call you. Family here says they miss ya," Mike replied.

"Copy, tell 'em I'll come and see 'em soon," Bruce said.

"We're rolling to you now," Mike called.

"Little foot, call and get a weather report," Bruce radioed Angela. Looking around, he saw Stephanie walking around piles of infected, picking up weapons and taking pictures.

Naruto notice Bruce watching Stephanie and radioed in. "Stephanie is preparing for her presentation on the virus, Bruce. Debbie already gave her permission."

"Copy that," Bruce responded. "Thanks for informing me Naruto."

Angela then came over the radio. "Big Daddy One, sky is clear. Small clusters of clouds to the east of outpost moving north. No clouds near weather station. You copy?" No infected were near the Snead farm.

"Copy, Little Foot," Bruce then called Steve.

"Son number one, how many presents do ya have left?" Bruce asked.

"Only a few more presents left," Steve replied.

"When Big Daddy Two gets here, we're gonna form a line to transfer pile of goodies here to the sleds. You copy?" Bruce called out as he looked around.

"Copy, Big Daddy Two is here. We're moving around back here, and he's comin' to ya real quick," Steve replied.

"Copy. I see him. Get all your teams, and start to relay to move the goodie piles. Naruto call off all but two of your shadow clones to clear the rest of the presents out of the cars."

"I was about to contact you Bruce. My shadow clones are done clearing the cars," Naruto said.

"How is that possible?" Bruce asked.

"Well for one thing, I had one shadow clone for every car, and two, every time one got done with its assignment, it disperse and the rest of the clones and me get it's memories and experience—including on how to pick locks making it easier," Naruto said. "That's why I had so many clones working on it, Bruce. So I improve my skills on picking locks incase I have to do this again."

"Good work, Naruto," Mike said walking up. "By the sound of it you might become better than me before this mission is over with."

"That wasn't my intentions, but thanks Mike," Naruto responded. "I'm moving on to help Steve."

"Copy that," Bruce said. "Good work, Naruto."

"Hey, brother, just wanted to tell ya Eric and Darrell were out raiding empty houses yesterday along the south side of the lake and saw a mob of thousands pass them. It took over three hours for the mob to pass them by. There has been gun foire and explosions on the north end of the lake. They think that's where they were headed. So don't go around the lake. Just rough calculations, they were puttin' the number close to ten thousand," Mike said, making a shiver run up Bruce's spine.

"No s-. We will take the short way home and pray we don't hit a parade that size on the way," Bruce said, wondering what a group that size was doing out in the middle of nowhere.

"Didn't want to say anything over the radio in case bad guys might be listening. We're staying here to help. Three more bodies means we can move that much faster."

"Well, let's get moving then," Bruce said, jumping down and joining the relay line.

By two o'clock, they had finished and Bruce told everyone to drinks some water then move to the vehicle they were riding in. Naruto called him over the radio and said that Paul and his family is heading over to talk to him about something. Bruce radioed Paul and told him to meet up at the RG. As Bruce drank the last of his water from the Camelback, he threw his pack in the front cab. When Buffy had finished hers, he threw hers in as Paul came up to him.

"Bruce, I want to take my family to the house and grab some of our stuff please," Paul asked a Cheryl and Chad stood beside him. Bruce looked at the family, knowing he would as the same thing if the roles were reversed. But he had to think of the group's safety also.

"Paul, we are leaving here in thirty minutes. That's how long Conner says it will take to slave off all the vehicles. If you get into trouble, I'll only be able to send one Hummer to help, and if it meets a large mob, it will have to back out and leave you. We're spread too thin in a lot of vehicles, and we need the supplies we gathered."

"If we see anything, we'll bug out, but we accept the risk. So can we go please?" Paul asked with a pleading look.

"Down there in that group of cars is my new truck. It's a black Chevy 2500. Take that, but please don't hurt it, okay? You have until the vehicles are ready. Then, we're leaving with or without you. With this many diesel engines running, it's bound to attract attention that we do not want." Bruce told him and handed Paul the keys he pulled out of the truck.

"We'll see you in twenty minutes," Paul said as he grabbed the keys and took off running to the truck with his family behind him.

"Son Number One, three of your return parties are making a side trip. Have Mama ride with you. Little foot and her other half together in another vehicle. Big Daddy Two and wife will ride together. David and Danny will lead y'all in the Beast. I want you gone in five minutes, do ya copy?" Bruce ordered over the radio.

"Copy. We are rolling in five minutes. Good luck, Big Daddy One," Steve replied as Bruce watched the big Chevy pull out to the road and head to Paul's house.

"Corporal, start the slaving now," Bruce told Conner.

In fifteen minutes, all the Hummers were running. It took another twenty to get the Strykers running. During that time, seven runners had show up along with a large group of joggers, and all were cut down. Bruce was on the radio telling everyone to load up when he saw Paul and his family return. The bed of the pickup was full of stuff. When Bruce started the RG, he could almost see the ground shake. He pulled forward, telling everyone they were taking the alternate route home and that he had the lead. Bruce told Paul to get between the two flat beds as he pulled forward.

He headed west to Highway 71. When he reached it, he turned south, heading home.

"Big Daddy One, this is Blonde Fox. I smell a group of clouds." Naruto reported.

"Copy that Blonde-Fox."

Sure enough when Bruce came around a blind corner, he saw a mob of hundred or so walking down the road. Seeing the vehicles, they started moving toward the convoy. Bruce called contact and floored the RG. He didn't even feel the impact as he entered the mob. They moved right at him, not even trying to get out of the way. What he missed, the Stryker and HEMTTs got. In his rear view mirror, he only saw four or five still standing as Paul missed them.

"This is blond fox. The stranglers don't look too happy we miss them," Naruto said.

"Well maybe next time they'll join their friends in the party instead of sitting back," Bruce said. He turned to look at Buffy, who was shaking her head.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"They're crazy as a s- house rat, Daddy. They just ran right at this big truck," Buffy said, looking out the window.

"I think they're like new born animals who have yet learn what they should be scared of," Naruto said over the radio. "Hold on Stephanie wants to talk to me…" Naruto paused for a bit before reporting. "Uh… I'll let you guys talk to her about this."

Bruce chuckled, thinking that Stephanie must be using big words even he couldn't understand. "Don't think about it too much Naruto. It will just give you a headache," Bruce advised as he continue down the road, heading home.


	4. Stephanie's Report on the Blue Plague…

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Stephanie's Report on the Blue Plague Virus**

It took three days to unload the vehicles, organize and categorize everything they got from the checkpoint. They had to make a lot of crates for all the weapons. Then, they numbered each one and stacked them in the bottom of the barn after each weapon was wiped down with oil. Keeping his promise, Bruce gave Danny a P90 from one of the police cars. Then, Buffy started whining she wanted one too, so she got one. Bruce got four more SCARs from the escapade. Three were select fire, found in squad cars. The other was a single shot like his used to be. His and Mike's now fired single shot, three round burst, and full auto, using the equipment from cases they had buried before the outbreak that the family dug up while the duo was either at Shreveport or on the way home.

They had scored big time with the convoy. They now had over a half a million rounds of 5.56 alone. Ammunition could now be measured in tons. One of the pallets held a crate of AT-4s, which were rocket launchers used to take out armor or fortifications. From the Strykers, they pulled out ten Javelins, and fire-and-forget rocket launchers. Once one was locked on a target and fired, it would chase it down. It could take out an Abrams tank. In the back of the RG were two cases; one held another Raven, and the other held a Puma. The Puma was a larger micro UAV, but you could move the camera in flight instead of turning the whole plane to look at a target. To Bruce, those alone made the trip worth it, even if it did made Naruto's bat transformation and camera suit obsolete.

Naruto didn't seem to mind as it meant he can now fight more often than just watching others fight part of the time. He was more of fighter than a scouter, after all, and sometimes it was hard to get good footage for the command base without flying too low to be notice since even without one of his tails appearing, Naruto stood out as Bat in daylight.

The convoy had attracted a lot of attention from blues but only forty-six found the farm. Those were quickly shot and fed to the growing gator population. Naruto had a chat with the gators who were rather interested in finding what they thought was a human that can speak to other animals. Naruto didn't have the heart to tell them he wasn't actually human, but the gators did agree to leave humans that feed them alone, but they made no promises about between meals, especially with livestock. Bruce just shrugged it off as typical gator behavior, with the only difference is that they now know exactly what the Gators are saying when they're being fed. Plus it get rid of the blues so they don't have to worry about the smell of infected staying around with the bodies.

It started raining the day after they finished storing equipment, so everyone stayed inside, learning weapons. Bruce had everyone an M-4, and several had the M-4A1. The Military M-4 came standard with a 14.5 inch barrel, unline the civilian one, which had a 16-inch barrel. Bruce told everyone in the family that unless they were exempted from the family, they had to get two military M-4s and one had to be an A1. The A1 had a heavier barrel and could be fired on full auto instead of three round burst.

Only ones so far exempted were Naruto, Joshua, Cassandra, Cade, and of course G-. Bruce made it clear that the little ones don't have to learn how to fire a real gun until they first learn how to properly use a BB gun as that's how all the kids but Buffy had originally learned. Naruto was his deadly weapon with just basic jutsus humans in his world can learn and just need a pistol in case he's low on chakra. And G- was still being monitored and not fully trusted to be given a gun.

Along with the M-4AI. They had fourteen 40 mm grenade launchers and hundreds of rounds of High Explosives—also known as HE, High Explosive Dual Purpose—or HEDP, tear gas, some XM1060 thermobaric grenades, and even buckshot rounds, but no practice rounds. That was why only people who had fired the M-203 were given one. The three soldiers each had one, and Paul had one. Mike and Bruce each had two, one on their SCARs and one on an M-4A1. Everyone would train on the M-203 but not fire it. Shooting the weapon was not really loud, but the grenade exploding did make a little noise. Bruce had never fired the thermobaric grenade since it was new to the inventory, and he was really fighting the urge to. When Danny found out she couldn't shoot the grenade launcher, she started throwing a fit. After Debbie had calmed her down, Debbie gave Bruce the "look".

They did not find many pistols at the checkpoint on the ground like they did of rifles. Bruce figured form the rifles and packs there had been fifty-five army personnel at the checkpoint. Then, he figured about fifty cops with them. They had only gathered thirty pistols, most being police issue. He figured that number should be doubled at least.

This did not include the mountain of weapons that Naruto had gathered from the civilian cars. In that mountain, they had gotten over three thousand two hundred rifles and shotguns. Everything from high quality civilian assault rifles to black powder muskets in hundred of different calibers.

Bruce had to tell Naruto the clan won't be using the Muskets unless it was an emergency, since Muskets—although can do damage—were no where near as accurate as guns from today, and most of them Naruto found were probably originally for reenactments wars fought in this world before the outbreak happened.

There were also over sixteen hundred pistols: again, everything from high quality weapons to pieces of c-. From pea shooters to hand cannons, which again were stored for emergencies do to lack of accuracy. In Naruto's defense, Bruce did tell him to gather anything that look like it can shoot something or have a smell of gun powder before they left.

Also in that pile were hundreds of pounds of ammunition in everything from Wal-Mart Bogs, boxes, ammo storage boxes, and loose rounds on the ground. The calibers the clan did not use went in boxes with the Muskets and were moved to a storage shed. Some of the weapons from the pile Bruce had only seen pictures of, and others he never even heard of. Naruto even somehow found what look like an original Chinese design first gun where it was basically a long narrow barrel hand held cannon that can be fired by lighting a string at the end. Bruce didn't know if it was authentic as he never seen a real one before.

They had put all the high quality weapons in the basement in racks they had made. It turned the open area of the basement into a maze. Bruce issued everyone that weren't exempted a pistol because now, everyone had tactical gear. He told those not trained on the pistol yet not to load it until they were trained on them. He would make suppressors for them later. Only exemption allowed to have a pistol was Naruto, who was given two pistols, following the family motto—two is one and one is none.

Lynn did voice her opinion about giving the kids pistols. "Bruce, I can understand about the rifles, but pistols are much more dangerous. The kids could hurt themselves or others."

"Lynn, the days of childhood are gone. The kids have to learn how to fight and survive just to live. What if we're attacked, and something happens to us, and they manage to escape? If we don't teach them, we're killing them. The same as if you took a gun and shot 'em yourself." Looking at the kids, Bruce said. "Anyone caught playing with a weapon will be beaten. Then, they will be the g-'s b- for a month. I don't care if it is child or adult."

Lynn looked at Bruce in shock as she replied. "That's a little harsh, but you're right. I didn't look at it from that point of view." Bruce was glad she agreed because that woman can cook, and he wanted her to keep doing it. With her doing the cooking, it freed up a lot of people to do other things—including him and Mike since Lynn don't want the duo on Kitchen duty.

It rained three straight days, then one afternoon at lunch, Bruce told Naruto he was going to use shadow clones to learn how to hotwire cars. They were moving some of the vehicles off of the farm to the dead end area of the road. Both the HEMTTs and the convenience store gang's trucks were going to be left down there because it was getting a little crowded, and they served no useful purpose. Then Bruce made the announcement to the clan that tonight was movie night for them.

After Naruto learned to hot wire every car using shadow clones, Naruto drove them to the dead end a map of the land. Naruto didn't know this, but it was part of his test to also see what kind of sense of direction Naruto has, before Bruce really put Naruto on the spot by having him lead a convoy home from another outing. If it was anyone else in this world, Bruce would just put them on the spot, but Naruto was new to this world, and Bruce want to make sure Naruto can adjust to driving in this world on his own before leading a group.

That night, only those who were on watch didn't come to watch movies in the game room on Mike's and Bruce's high definition projector. After the first movie, they stopped and ate supper then returned to watch another. It was such a big success in boosting morale that Bruce declared every Saturday nigh would be movie night.

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast and relaxing, Bruce had told everyone that Sunday was a day of rest if nothing came up. Workouts were not required even though most did, just later in the day, except for Naruto who did his early morning workouts before most of the clan was awake.

Bruce was eating and making notes in his notebook when Stephanie called his name from the middle of the table. Naruto even poked Bruce several times to get his attention, but Bruce just shrugged it off. Then Debbie kicked him under the table and Bruce finally looked up. "That hurt, d- it," Bruce said glaring at Debbie as he rubbed his leg.

"Stephanie has called your name several times, baby. Naruto even tried to get your attention by poking you. So I took it up as my job to keep you alert," Debbie said as she continued eating.

"Bruce grumbled at Debbie then turned to Stephanie. "Yes, Stephanie?"

"Okay, I will get ready," Stephanie said, getting up.

"Bruce, can I borrow a notebook?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"So I can write down any medical stuff mention I don't know to ask about later," Naruto said.

Bruce thought of it and he agreed that was a good idea, because he know he'll have questions after the report too.

After lunch, Naruto joined the rest of the clan in the game room. Apparently everyone was interested in what Stephanie had to say because the room was packed like they were having another movie night. Only those on guard weren't there, but Jake and Matt fixed that. Between Bruce's and Mike's recliners was a projector aimed at a sheet on the wall. Naruto took his seat next to David with the notebook and pen Bruce gave him.

Stephanie walked up to the front and set a stack of papers on the coffee table. "Can everyone hear me okay?" she asked. Everyone said they could; even two voices from the intercom that Jake and Matt put together replied.

"First, I want to tell Matt and Jake thank you for getting the information from my e-mail account. Before anyone asks, yes, some of the net is still up, but we only have connection here via satellite, and there are people trying to trace signals down. We don't know if it's government or someone else, but when Matt and Jake went to my e-mail, someone tried to track them. Whoever it was tracking them was not able to, so we are safe. Until the tech team says so, no one is allowed online." She saw happy faces that at least others were out there. It was going to break her heart to kill that little bit of hope.

"Hold on a second there, pretty woman. I want you to explain this virus and infection using words that don't make me feel like a d-. Just use words I can understand." Mike, Nancy, and Debbie stared at Bruce with astonishment on their faces.

"Stephanie, when you start talking about viruses and DNA, you use words I can't even find in a dictionary. Well, I might could if I could spell 'em. Molecular density of the helix strand, the 'whatever' transfers to the 'do hicky' to change the genetic makeup and code for that gene complex. I can understand the verbs and conjunctions you use. After listening to you talk, I run to Mike, Nancy, or Debbie to get them to explain what the h- you said. I've even bought several books to try to get a grip on what you're saying, but I'm still lost," Bruce admitted out loud for the first time. He could not understand something that he had tried to learn.

Debbie got up from the couch, ran over, and jumped in his lap, hugging Bruce while Mike was patting his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, stud muffin. In the life time we've been together, you finally admitted you didn't understand something for the first time," Debbie said, kissing him.

"What, you're proud I'm a d- and no matter what I try, I can't wrapped my brain around the molecular world? It's too small for that much c- to be taking place. Once you go smaller than a single cell, it gets complicated for me," Bruce said, disgusted with himself. He had not wanted to admit it out loud, but he really wanted to know what they were up against the virus."

"Bruce if you're a d- for not understanding the molecular world of medicine, then I'm a bigger d- than you for not understanding medicine at all," Naruto said. "I can do a lot of things and learn a lot using shadow clones, but when it comes to medical stuff the only thing I know to do is slap a band aid on a cut. I wouldn't know how to check vitals or understand an EKG machine. Heck I wouldn't even know what an EKG looks like."

"Naruto is right—about you not being a d-. Bruce, other than Stephanie, you are the smartest person I have ever met. You commit things to memory easily and know lots of information. You can explain how a medication works to someone, take apart a car and put it back together, cook a gourmet meal, then fight a battle. I'm proud of you admitted that you're human, baby," Debbie said.

Mike looked at Stephanie as he was holding Bruce's shoulder, proud of him. "Stephanie, it has nothing to do with you, baby. I've watched Bruce read those books and throw them in disgust. Last year, he took two books, Physics of Atoms and Molecules and Advance Molecular Biology, on our hunt to Canada. I watched him over the period of four days try to read both books in a huntin' blind, waiting on a bear. When he was three quarters of the way through one and half-way through the other, Bruce started ripping pages out, yellin' the whole time. Then, he burned the pages along with the books as our guide just started at the crazy man."

"Overreaction, but nothing different than what I probably would have done when I was a little kid-fox," Naruto said. "If I knew the Rasengan back then I would have probably used that on those books."

"Not one time did Bruce ask me for help," Mike continued. "Bruce wants to teach himself and understand somethin' on his own."

"Oh yeah, just rub it in, Nancy—and you two Naruto, that I'm an idiot child-man that should be kept in the basement wearing a rubber helmet playing with crayons," Bruce snapped.

"Ooops," Naruto realized his mistake. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," Debbie said as if it wasn't the first time Bruce acting childish came up in conversation.

"Those d- books might as well be written in hieroglyphics to me," Bruce replied, p- off that everyone knew he was a d- now.

"I never meant to make you feel bad, Bruce. Please believe me, I would have helped you understand me," Stephanie said with tears in her eyes. She loved this family more than her own. They always treated her like one of their own. Bruce was her idol. He treated her the same as everyone else. He taught her how to shoot, change a tire, hunt, fish, and so much more.

Debbie got off Bruce's lap as Nancy got up from the couch, and they went to Stephanie. "This is a boy thing, Stephanie, and Bruce is the king of the boy club. Until you came, he thought he could learn anything on his own. He doesn't realize that it's a lot easier to be taught something by someone who knows the subject. In college, he would read the night before class until he understood the next day's lecture. When he got to class, it was only reinforce what he'd already learned. He graduated with a 3.7, but if he would've asked for help sometimes, he would've had a 4.0. Most men have a stubborn streak of not wanting to admit that they can't understand everything. Bruce's streak is just a mile wide. That is why most men don't read instructions; they just do it," Debbie said.

"Mike had it, too, but medical school knocked that out of him real fast," Nancy said.

"That's no s-. The four years of college in pre-med, I just bulled my way through, but the four years of med school and the information you have to take in made me humble very fast," Mike said.

"Chakra control training knocked it out of me," Naruto said. "Climbing trees, walking on water, the Rasengan—that takes chakra control of different levels, and not everyone can master it on their first try. Especially the Rasengan, which took me a month to learn."

"We all knew Bruce was lost every time you talked about your work. Bruce would come up to one of us later and steer the topic toward what you had talked about. We would then tell him our understanding of it," Mike added.

"Because you would've tried to teach someone who had never admitted until today that he didn't understand the details of the topic. Don't get me wrong; he understands a lot more now about the molecular world since you came along. Like my mama said. 'You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink."

"Unbelievable, he still not getting it," Naruto muttered.

Mike jumped out of his chair and turned t0ward Bruce. "If you refer to yourself as a d- one more time, we are fixing to fight. Not spar or wrestle but a knock-down, drag-out right here," Mike yelled, balling up his fist. Everyone close by cleared the area, seeing the anger on Mike's face. "You are a Ranger, trained sniper, and a registered nurse. Then, you taught yourself to be a gunsmith, mechanic, carpenter, mechanist, landscaper, the list goes on. You read one f- book on how to make bio-diesel then go to the barn and in one day made a machine to do it. Everyone in this family looks at you like the greatest thing since mayonnaise, including me. I have never met or heard of anyone as smart as you until Stephanie came along. For you to say we would hold a d- in such high regard p- me the f- off!" Mike yelled, looking at Bruce.

Looking at Mike, Bruce thought he was about to tote a gold-medal a—whooping. He never knew they looked at him like that; he was just Bruce. He always considered himself the least intelligent one of the group. Bruce realized Mike was mad because Bruce had degraded himself not because he didn't understand something. "I'm sorry I made you mad, Mike," Bruce said, looking down at his lap, hoping Mike wouldn't start the beat down.

Mike let out a puff of air, thankful he was not going to have to fight Bruce and get his a- kicked. "Bruce, you are only human, brother, and you were the only one who did not know it. Bruce Wayne Williams, you are a hero to this family and to this clan. People do not take kindly to be like you, brother, and I do try, but the mold was destroyed after you were made."

"I love you too, brother," Mike said. Bruce let Mike go and walked over to Stephanie, who was still being held by Debbie and Nancy. They let Stephanie go as Bruce came over, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

Bruce looked at her tear-streaked face, explaining. "It's a guy thing called 'pride'. Us guys like to think we can at least learn everything. We don't like to admit we can't."

"Well, you should start wearing a bra and drop some testosterone. If I had known how it made you feel, I would've never spoken about my work. You do believe me; don't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I know you would never hurt anyone's feelings in this family. As for wearing a bra, I'm gonna decline. I swallowed my pride today for the first time admitting I couldn't do something in front of others. Now, I want you to start this briefing, okay?" Bruce said, kissing her on the forehead.

"That's okay, we could've saved you," Nancy said. Bruce kissed Debbie then turned to Nancy, kissing her on the head. Then he walked back toward his chair. When he reached it, he stepped over to Mike, who had sat back down. Reaching down fast, Bruce grabbed both sides of Mike's face, kissing him on the lips. Mike struggled to push him back. Finally breaking the embrace, he started to spit in the air.

After the laughter died down, "Bruce said, "I just wanted you to really know I love you too."

"You can't kiss me like that in front of the wives. Only when we're alone. In front of them, just pass me a love letter," Mike said, sending everyone into another round of laughter.

Bruce sat back down in his chair, looking around at everyone. When he got to Angela, she was just staring at him. "What?" he asked her.

"Bruce, it's not just here. Everyone at the hospital knows and respects you. If someone wants to know something or wants something or wants something done, then the answer is usually 'find Bruce.' I always knew you and Mike were great, but on the trip here, if you had walked on water, whether it's like in the bible or like Naruto, I wouldn't have been surprised. It's refreshing to know you're human after all," Angela said.

"I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we don't want to be led by someone who is perfect. That would set the standard way too high, not that we can reach it now but at least we can see it," Angela pointed out.

"Thank you, I think. Little Foot."

"Bruce, I love you, and so does everyone else here. If you pointed at someone here and told them to go beat their head against a tree, they would do it. Everyone here for the most part would be beating her head against a tree before the thought even crossed their mind to ask why. Have you not noticed everyone that you brought here with an exception of Naruto eats with their non-dominate hand, me included. The ones from the convenience store were told you said to do it, and Mike said it was to train your weak side, and that Naruto was already trained in doing that. Train it to do what, we don't know, but we were told by the duo, so we do it," Angela said as Bruce stared at her in gratitude. Angela returned his stare and said, "Just to show you how much I love you, tonight, you can sleep with my husband."

Stephanie stood in front of the group again and started, "First, the virus is a single-strand DNA virus. Now before you say DNA is two strands and RNA is one strand, let me finish."

"I knew that," Bruce whispered to Mike.

"Good boy," Mike whispered back.

Stephanie looked at the two as she continued, "DNA viruses attack the cell nucleus, infecting the host DNA. Unlike any virus we have ever seen, this virus targets and invades every cell in the human body. If you want my hypothesis on how it does this, see me later. Right now, I'm only going into general terms," Stephanie said, holding up a ream of typed pages then put it back on the table.

_Holy s-,_ Bruce thought, _We would have read that to them if I had not spoken up. Understand, h-, I would have had trouble staying awake. There is an easy three hundred pages in that stack_.

_Thank you Bruce for speaking up,_ Naruto thought.

As if Mike was reading Bruce's mind, he whispered. "I owe you one."

Bruce whispered back, "We're even."

With a smirk on her face, Stephanie looked at the two of them, shaking her head, and continued, "The virus incorporates into the Host DNA and changes the genetic make up of the cell. Normally, the body would kill the cell, but it still recognizes the cell as normal. The actual cell structure and genetic make up is changed after the infection. The infected running around out there may look human, but we actually have more in common with chimps and even Naruto than with the infected. They are a new order of species. The rate of infection through the body is extraordinary and unlike any DNA virus known. There are fifty trillion cells in the average human body, and it takes at most three days for the virus to infect every cell. Now, as for the reason we have walkers, joggers and runners. Walkers are infected people that turned fast, in some cases less than an hour. Let's get something clear first; those infected are alive. I know there were reports of the dead rising, but that's b-. The virus slows the body's metabolism, vital signs, increase muscle density, chemical makeup, and actually reverses the aging process, which I will come back to later."

"The virus attacks parts of the brain first but only the lower functions areas, none of the higher function areas. Then it goes down the line from respiratory, vascular, and so on. Now, don't think that the virus is smart when I say this. All the systems are under assault at the same time, but the lower functions of the brain turns first. By lower functions, I mean the lower portions of the brain that maintain homeostasis, our normal body metabolism. It alters the pituitary and lower functions of the brain to keep running as the body turns. Now, in a walker's case, the person turned before the virus was finished turning the whole body. Now, virus will continue to infect the uninfected cells, but they are dying off with the decreased oxygen and the chemical change of the body. For example, a human's pH is 7.4; an infected runs at 6.2. A human will usually die at 7.0. All the chemicals in the body of the infected are off the charts and or incompatible with human life," Stephanie said, looking around noticing Naruto's hand up. Figuring out what Naruto's question is, Stephanie said, "pH is the acidity of the blood. It basically keeps acid fluids from building up. The lower it is, more acid can build up."

Naruto lowered his hand and thanked her.

"Now back to the walker. As the normal uninfected cells are dying off with the changes going on, the infected cells are reproducing, making new infected cells. If enough of the cells are left for a frame, the walker will survive through the infection. It all depends on how many cells the virus have a foundation to work with." She pushed a button on her laptop, and the projector came on, putting a picture of a dead blue on the screen.

"Look closely; there are no injuries on it. This was a walker that not enough cells were turned, and it died because like us, it takes a lot of cells to make us work. Unlike us, though, they are very hard to kill once infected. At one of the labs in the CDC, there was a severed infected head on the table. The head was alive, and it even ate a rat. It would even follow you with its eyes. Sandy told me it took seven days for it to die. When the virus takes over a cell, there are several new structures we have never seen before. We found out one stores ATP and a lot of it. ATP, or Adenosine triphosphate, is what life uses for energy."

"Like Chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, actually Naruto you're right. I did research on what you call chakra, and it's actually among the many names we call ATP in this world, along with Chi, nen, and other stuff. Most importantly, it's referred to as currency of life, and we don't know how it does this since ATP is inherently unstable. Naruto is the only person who can control ATP and I would guess same goes with most people in his world since I been told it's common there. In a normal human body, at any given time, there is roughly eight ounces of ATP. In an infected body, ATP averages over ten pounds or a hundred and sixty ounces. Humans store fat to make ATP later; infected just skip the process and store ATP."

_That explains why ninjas from the Akamichi Clan are fat, They probably store a lot more chakra for their clan's jutsus,_ Naruto thought before saying, "Stephanie, is there another way in theory for someone to transfer a large amount of ATP into another body?"

"Not in this world, but I don't know about your world to be 100% sure," Stephanie said. "Why?"

Naruto decided to use Sage mode as an example as he didn't want to bring up Jinchurikis without having to explain that most tailed beast are considered monsters.

"To go into sage mode, I have to gather chakra from nature itself and mix it with my own chakra," Naruto said. "There are other techniques like that."

"Well in theory, in this world I would think it's possible," Stephanie said. "Normally ATP is unstable though, so it be hard to mix it with the original source."

"Even if the source is from a living creature—say size of one of your sky scrapers?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, especially if it's from a large source."

_That would partially explains why Gaara had hard time controlling the one tail at one time and since the chakra is a trace of a tailed beast conscious it make it easier for them to take over_, Naruto thought. _And how Nagato was able to control six different bodies with rods that transmit chakra._

"Now remember;" Stephanie continued with her report, "infected run at a lower temperature, around eighty degrees, so they need less energy at rest. If you shoot an infected in the heart, it will die, if enough of the heart is damaged, it will repair itself. The infected rates of healing are off the charts. Only one possibly higher from what I been told is Naruto's." Stephanie paused, letting that sink in, then continued. "I have the report right here where two runners were shot in the heart. One was shot with a shotgun, the other with a 9mm. The one shot by the shotgun died in six days; the other one actually healed. It just sat down like it went to sleep then woke up two days later, healed."

"That gives them quite an advantage," Mike admitted with a frown.

"Oh, I haven't even got to the best part yet," Stephanie said and then continued. "Back to the walker on screen, it died because there were not enough cells infected at the turning or reproducing to keep the system running. Does everyone understand so far?" She asked and saw nodding heads everywhere, including from Naruto.

"As we understand the virus now, twenty-five percent of walkers will die eventually. It may take up to six months, but they will die. Forty percent will live and slowly develop into joggers. If they can feed, they will live. The remaining thirty five percent will stay walkers. Now, several scientists thinks they will die off not being able to feed, and I disagree with this. With the slow metabolic rate, they can go a long time between meals—I mean weeks not days—and they have been observed eating bugs. So I think most will live," Stephanie said then continued.

"Now, with our current understanding of the virus, the walkers that move to a jogger cannot progress into a runner. Too much damage at the cellular level has occurred. Too many holes in the framework to be filled. An infected Jogger means most of their system was turned, and up to ninety-five percent will progress into runners. Studies predict anyone taking at least ten hours to turn would develop into jogger. What the CDC called midlevel infected, which estimates seventy-five percent of those who were infected."

"Now, runners. First, this is what the virus is trying to reach. They are carnivores, make no doubt about it. Studies have confirmed that their teeth are harder than ours, and fingernails are thicker and harder than ours. Their speed is actually increasing, and pound for pound, they are three times as strong as humans. Now, I'm going to go over some examinations that have been run on the infected."

"Intelligence is of animal level of creatures. Yes, Naruto, I'm aware there are animals out there that are smart, but I'm referring to in complex thought. But the infected can learn. They have been observed to set ambushes like lions and use stealth to kill prey. They have been observed using rocks and sticks to beat prey with like chimps but nothing more. They will even cover themselves with something when they are cold like leaves and boxes. They will not put on a coat, and once the clothes they have on are off, they stay nude. Several have been observed chewing their shoes off, not being able to untie them."

"Now about the cold, they don't like it. At fifty degrees, they will group together, usually in a structure, until it warms back up. This has been tested and confirmed in a lab. They threw several infected in a large sealed room with a small building placed inside the large room. Then, the researchers dropped the temperature, and the infected broke a window out of the small building, crawled in, and huddled in a corner together. They never used the door even after seeing someone else use it. They always went in and out the windows unless of course the door was opened. Interestingly, when the door was opened, they never closed it either."

"Another part of this experiment, they froze an infected, dropping the temperature to minus twenty degrees. All signs of life were gone, no brain activity, heart lung, nothing. Thinking they had killed it, they warmed it up, and one of the scientist was infected when she was bitten when it woke up. Only frogs and some lizards are known to do this. Frogs will flood their system with glucose before they freeze so the ice crystals don't rupture the cells. Infected glucose levels average 2,500 while humans average 80."

"Infected try to infect others to spread the disease. This is their goal. They have been videoed running up to someone, biting them, and then leaving. In China, we have started getting bad reports. The infected are purposely killing humans and no longer trying to infect. The hypothesis is they no longer see us as potential members but as competition. The same way a lion will kill a hyena and not eat it just to get rid of the competition. Naruto also confirmed they do communicate through growls and roars, but from what he reported, it's nothing more than simple alerts of food or danger and that kind of stuff. Now, any questions so far?" Stephanie asked.

Several hands shot up, and Stephanie pointed at Mindy, the oldest teen from the convenience store. "Do they remember anything from before they turned?" Mindy asked in a small voice.

"No, the higher cognitive areas of the brain are dead. After they turn, it's like they were just born. Nothing of the previous person remains," Stephanie said then asked for the next question, and no one asked anything.

Stephanie continued, "Now, infected are more active at night, like most predators, but will hunt during the day. Runners' night vision are a lot better than ours. We do not know how, but they seem to be able to detect heat in the visual field. Scientist took a runner, burned its nasal passage and rupture both ear drums, then put it in a dark room with a dog. If the dog stayed still, the infected could find it, but when the dog moved, the infected could not see it until it stopped. They repeated the process to determine that a runner's sense of smell is the same as ours, but their hearing is better. They are visual predators. They hear something, go to it until they see it, then attack it."

"Bruce and Mike have an interesting hypothesis. They think the infected star near roads because they associate roads with food and more people to infect. I believe that they use roads for the same reason we do. It's the fastest way to travel. Now, if you look at this slide," Stephanie pushed a button, and on screen was a thermal picture, "you will see a group of thirty-four moving through the woods at night to the east of us. There is no prey around them, and they are not moving fast. The little spy plane watched them for twelve minutes, and they were just moving through the area. Now, they do not like moving through heavy brush and seem to have a mortal fear of water."

Stephanie changed slides again. This one listed countries on the left and had three columns with numbers in each one across from each country. At the top of each column was Infected, Dead, and Survivors. Then, she continued, "This slide is the three-month prediction from the infection rates. In America, they were using the population projection of three hundred and twenty million. In America, two hundred million infected, eighty million dead, forty million survivors. It is worse everywhere else in the world as you can see. In Britain, they will only have a million survivors in three months. Current predictions are that in one year, there will be less than twenty million humans in America. The only reason we are lasting longer with better survival rates is that guns and food are everywhere in America. But most people don't stock the amounts of ammunition and food that is needed to survive this and will run out. In most countries, the population can only hide and wait. In the war-torn, third-world countries, they might have guns but not the food stores. This means over seventy percent of the world's population, almost five billion, will become a new species. "

"How many do you think will be runners in a year, here in the states?" Debbie asked.

"About a hundred fifty to a hundred and eighty million," Stephanie replied. Hearing that number, Debbie slumped down in her seat.

Bruce interrupted and asked. "Stephanie, I know they age slower than us and heal faster than us, but what is their shelf life? When are they gonna die?"

"Bruce, you have not been listening," Stephanie said then enunciated. "The-virus-infects-every-cell."

"Yes, I've been listening, and I know that. Every cell lasts for a real long time, but how long?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, I think what Stephanie is getting at is that the Blues can reproduce," Naruto said.

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock and turned to Stephanie who just nodded. Man was no longer the dominate species—not the humankind at least.

Bruce broke the silence first. "Well, f- me."

"Sideways," Debbie added.

"With a monkey holding a broom," Angela added.

"And wearing high heels," Mike added, shaking his head.

"Yes, it's bad. They artificially inseminated one female in the lab with the infected sperm. Human sperm was not genetically compatible, believe it or not. Not that a human male could mate with her because she would tear him apart," Stephanie said.

"Where did this virus come from?" Nancy asked.

"The outbreak began in the Congo, but I can tell you one thing; this virus did not come from nature," Stephanie stated. "And actually, Naruto's own hypothesis about animals being immune to the virus convince me even more that I'm right."

"What makes you think that?" Debbie asked.

"The CDC and USAMRID, the army version of the CDC, started to break down the virus. They found gene sequence in infected DNA that come from several other species—animals, plants, fungi—which might be why animals are immune as the virus is made from most likely their own genetic make-up."

"So then, Naruto could be immune to the virus," Nancy said.

"Yes, but because he's not human or your average fox, I would guess it be difficult to make a cure out of his blood. I already tried around found that Naruto's blood overwhelms the host's with ATP, or chakra as he puts it," Stephanie said. "When I told Naruto this, he was rather shock as he mention he once was able to transfer his chakra into human. My guess is because he was only transferring his chakra and not his cells."

"Humans use twenty percent of our DNA, infected use fifty percentage, and I don't know how much Naruto can use. But let me list some of the infected viral makeup. Super healing, age regression, strengthened immune system, boundless energy, and super strength. What comes to your mind?" Stephanie asked.

"Genetic research for the fountain of youth," Mike answered

"Exactly," Stephanie said.

"Why not a bio weapon?" Angela asked.

"My director at the CDC said the same thing. Do you really want to infect your enemy with something that makes them age slower, heal faster, run fast, have super strength, is a carnivore, and has an infection rate of 99.9%? Meaning if it gets in your bloodstream, you will get it. When you develop a bio weapon, you find a cure while you develop it," Stephanie explained.

"What about drugs?" Maria asked.

"It would take at least a decade to find a drug to stop the infection if you got bit. Especially without an immune case you can use. We do not have the understanding to reverse the process. It would be like me trying to make a drug to give you blue eyes. The infected have been changed at the genetic level," Stephanie stated. "As I said before, animals are possibly immune because the virus is already in coded with enough of their DNA that their bodies already recognize it as a threat. Something I would guess it's lacking from the Human genetic code."

"You mean someone made this virus but can't undo it?" Danny almost shouted.

"Danny, just because you can do something is not a good reason to do it. Genetic research is the most dangerous thing in the world. Screw nanotechnology and atomic weapons. This is how life was formed, and screwing with DNA is wielding God-like powers." Stephanie answered, looking at her.

"How long does the virus last outside the body?" Nancy asked.

"Not long; it's very fragile. If it is kept warm, out of light, and moist, the virus has been recorded to stay viable for five hours. That is the extreme limit. The virus usually is not viable after ten minutes when exposed to the elements. Direct UV light kills it. It must enter the body quickly, through blood or mucus membrane exposure."

"Okay, so what can we expect the infected to do? I just want your best guess," Bruce said.

"In China and India, the infected are not staying in huge groups, but are breaking down in groups of several hundred to hunt. They will converge in masses a large target of humans to kill them. I feel we will be seeing that soon here. They will then try to just kill us, not infect us. We will be seen as competition. We are hearing fewer reports over the radio of infected breaking into groups and infecting people. I pray that they will start to fight each other for resources, but as long as we're here, I don't see that happening. Humanity is on the verge of extinction," Stephanie said.

"Mankind may be going extinct, but let's get this one thing straight. One thing mankind has proven time and time again is we can kill s- on an astronomical scale. Starting tomorrow, we start hunt and kill patrols. Let's start makin' a dent here," Bruce said, standing up.

"Bruce, we may have almost a million rounds here now, but that's not even enough to make a dent in North Louisiana, much less America," Nancy said, trying to rein him in.

The military orders over two billion rounds each year of 5.56, and civilian market produces half that much. The government stockpiles several billion round of 5.56 not to mention everything else. We just have to get it. We aren't gonna just sit here holding our d- waitin' on a mob of infected or gang of raiders to hit us. I want ideas on how to strengthen the fence fast. Training is to be three hours every day, including hand-to-hand and knife throwing starting tomorrow. This is a war, and we're gonna f- something up," Bruce said looking around.

"H- yeah; let's get some!" Jake yelled, jumping up. Danny jump up with him and gave him a high five. The rest of the clan started jumping up with excitement.

"Okay, Bruce, but don't you think this might be inviting trouble here?" Nancy asked. Everyone got quiet.

"Trouble has already gotten an invitation. All that matters now is how we fight it when it gets here. Let's make everyone and everything fear us," Bruce said, smiling.

Nancy looked at him, knowing he was right but scared for the battles that were coming and what they would cost. Then it hit her; sitting there doing nothing, they had no chance. By fighting, they at least had a small hope.

Looking Bruce in the eye, she grinned and said, "Let's get some."


	5. Island of Orphaned Refugee Kids and…

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Island of Orphaned Refugee Kids and Team Konohamaru**

Leading his patrol, Bruce held up his hand for the group to stop as he looked and listened to the area in front of him as everyone watch either the right side or left side as the last one in the march watch their back. Although they still have the Ravens and the Puma, Bruce still used Naruto's idea of having the group guard both sides while he guard the front and the someone watch the rear with the closest person to him/her guide them. That way even if the Ravens or Puma pick up blue activity coming their way they would see them at any direction.

They were twenty miles from the farm, looking at a clearing with several trailers in it. He motioned for the team to spread out along the tree line but not to enter the clearing yet. Matt had told them there were over forty blues on the other side of the trailers.

They had crossed the land bridge between Saline Lake and Black Lake at 9 a.m. This was the largest group not near a town or village. The populated areas were full of infected, but Bruce was not quite ready to take them on just yet. So they stayed out in the country and slaughtered any infected they could find. On patrols, the group maintain a five-mile-an-hour pace on foot carrying fully loaded tactical vest, weapons, and backpacks full of ammo plus water. Naruto can time times that even more with his seals. The family could do this because of the physical condition they stayed in. Naruto Conner and Buffy were holding up pretty well. Granted, the family never believed they would have to do what they were doing now. They had stayed in shape to enjoy adventurous lifestyle, but they were all glad they had trained for it. Also, with the additional three, it probably helped that Naruto obviously had trained for such situations since he's more built for running, and thanks to Naruto's seals, he can carry more than anyone and his tactical vest and backpack would look and feel like there were nothing in them. That's why Bruce assigned Naruto to carry the most gear out of the group, so when they ran out of even ammo, Naruto can make sure they have more ready.

It was October, only two weeks after Stephanie had given her presentation. Danny and Mary had birthday parties the last week in September and got presents. The first week of October, the family threw a birthday party for Buffy, and soon after learning that Naruto's birthday was estimated to be on the 10th (Chief of Naruto's home village before the leaf found Naruto after Naruto's father attacked after all), the family threw Naruto a birthday party as part of their welcome to the family present for Naruto.

On both celebrations, Bruce had given Buffy a small ghillie suit he had made for her so she could train as a Sniper, and Naruto a Beretta M9 that can hold 10, 15, 17, 18, 20, and 30 round magazine they found at the check point. It was basically a Semiautomatic pistol 9mm that the armed forces use. Since Naruto refuse to use a rifle and to be honest, at this point Bruce find it pointless to argue against it, Bruce thought the Beretta M9 was the next best thing. Plus Naruto needed a new pistol when his last two were mysteriously destroyed. Naruto didn't say how, but many of the guard reported hearing explosions the mornings Naruto's pistols ended up destroyed.

They were going out every morning between 4 and 5 a.m., in five or six man patrols that stayed out all day. Jake or Matt would guide them onto any infected area. They had already killed a little over two thousand infected, all in small groups. They no longer tried to avoid them but hunted infected. Bruce led patrols of six on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, with Mike insisting on going with a patrol of five on Wednesday. It was Friday, so after today, Bruce could rest for two days.

Thinking about his upcoming two days off, Bruce wiped the sweat off of his face and grinned. It was only 10 a.m. but it was already over eighty degrees. It would stay in the nineties until November if the weather stay true to form for Louisiana. It was real bad when you call ninety degrees a cold spell.

Bruce looked down the line at his patrol. Today, it was Danny, Debbie, Conner, Naruto, and Jake—with Naruto being second to last to be Jake's guide as he guard their rear since he uses his new Beretta.

Bruce never counted Buffy because as far as she was concerned, she was part of him. The only time she was not at his side was when she was with Danny. Looking at her on his left side as she was looking to her left, Her face was covered in face paint like everyone on patrol. He had her take an M-4 with a suppressor to get used to it. The weapon did look big across her little chest, but Bruce didn't think she could carry a submachine gun for her primary weapon. With the stock opened only halfway, it fit her reasonably well, and unlike the submachine gun, she could take out targets far away. After she had fired a thousand rounds through it, Buffy could hit a head-sized target at fifty yards with ease. She could hit a target at hundred yards, but it usually took several shots and a lot of steadying herself.

Buffy, like everyone else, had been learning to speed-shoot targets with both her rifle and pistol—although Naruto only use his pistol. Infected provided real life target practice, and everyone on the farm was using it. Today, Buffy was keeping up very well just like Connor and Naruto. But a five-mile-an-hour pace was a good jog for her. Her little legs kept moving, and she never complained.

Bringing himself to here and now, Bruce called Jake. "Spook One, what do you see?" Being the best sniper in the family, Jake was also the best spotter on the ground, which is why when Naruto learn this out he suggest putting Jake in as their rear guard. Naruto argued that increase visibility is important for someone guarding the rear. Sensing that Naruto had seen it in action with the mission that led to Naruto suggesting this set up, Bruce agreed.

"See several moving around in between the trailers, Big Daddy," Jake replied as Matt came over the air.

"The trailers form a semi-circle, and the group is in the middle of 'em. They're just laying around."

"They probably had a buffet somewhere and filled up too much," Naruto joked.

Bruce wanted to joke back when they heard a roar split the air. The trailers were over a hundred yards away, but it was still loud, and he felt it in his chest.

"Naruto!" Bruce said.

"Moving Threat!" Naruto said as if knowing what Bruce was about to ask.

Everyone brought their weapons up, and Buffy spun around to face the rear at the sound of the roar. Bruce did not think humans could even make that sound. It sounded like a higher pitch lion's roar. Everyone now had heard it while on patrol. So far they only seen Males do it. Sometimes, they did it when chasing after prey, but often, they roared while sitting around, which was why Bruce asked Naruto to find out if the roar were just from Blues lying around or Blues on the move. Looking through his scope, Bruce told everyone not to shoot unless they charged. All confirmed. He saw the group move up the road that led into the trailer park but were looking south, at the opposite tree line. Several kept roaring as the group moved further up the road and stopped, still looking south.

Bruce counted forty six in all with their backs to the patrol. He knew if they looked this way, it was going to get interesting real quick

"There's life somewhere south from here," Naruto said.

"Spook Two, can you see what kind of life they're interested in?" Bruce called Matt.

"I can't see anything and the battery is goin' out, so I can't fly that way. I'm calling the Raven home, and sending the Puma out. It'll take ten minutes to get to you, so don't get startin' s- yet, Big Daddy," Matt answered.

"I can scout ahead in the meantime," Naruto suggested.

"Copy, that. Go ahead Blonde Fox. Spook Two, Tell me when you're in station," Bruce said.

Naruto transformed into a bat form and few high enough that the sun should make it hard for the Blues to see him.

Naruto kept flying south until he reached a lake. On the east side of the lake, about a mile from the north end, a cluster of blues were gathered at the shore and more seem to be coming as Naruto could hear roars from that end. Naruto was confused as to why until he noticed an island off the east side. Naruto couldn't see anyone, but he had a good guess there were people there as there were buildings for humans to hide in.

_I get it now, Blues think they found food, but they can't get to it because they're scared of water,_ Naruto thought as he remember Stephanie's report mentioning blues having the fear.

Naruto circled around to make sure he wasn't missing anything, and did see someone coming out for a while before flying back.

Meanwhile the rest of the patrol got twenty-one of the infected, but twenty-five runners gotten away. The patrol was following them.

"Big Daddy, Blonde Fox is coming back," Matt reported.

"Copy that," Bruce said.

Naruto came into a view and soar down for a landing before transforming back into human form.

"Blues are gathering at a lake south from here," Naruto said. "There's an island east from lake with people there. I saw them before coming back. I think the blues are trying to find away across without going into the water because of their fear."

"Spook Two, did you hear that?" Bruce asked.'

"Copy that. I'm guessing from how long Naruto was gone, I say Natachie Lake seven miles from your position," Matt said, "I'm sending the Puma there right now."

They waited for update as everyone drank some water.

"Big Daddy One, this is Big Daddy Two. There're several hundred blues along the bank of the north end of the lake with a lot more on the way. We're having problems keeping the Puma on station because of the distance. Do ya copy?" Mike asked.

"Copy, Big Daddy Two. We're going to see if we can help," Bruce said.

"Big Daddy One, your radio signal is getting' weak. You're fixin' to lose contact with base. Your group is over thirty miles away now," Mike said, and Bruce could hear the worry in his voice. They were now using the military radios they had gathered at the checkpoint, and they had just found the range.

"Copy that. We'll have Blond Fox lead the way then," Bruce said pulling out his map.

"Let me get another patrol headed your way incase ya get in some s-," Mike said.

"Negative on the patrol; you'd be too far away to help, and I don't want to spread surveillance too thin. Movin' out now. Will call when we can. Big Daddy One out," Bruce said, not wanting to get in a debate.

Bruce looked at the satellite/topographical map and saw the island and the lake. There was a road that ran along the east bank with houses on either side. There were several houses along the east bank and across the little road with one overlooking the area. Bruce guessed from the map it was less than a hundred and fifty yards from the bank.

"Naruto, come over here!"

Naruto rushed forward and Bruce showed him the map. "You think you can lead us to the lake using this map?"

"Sure! No problem!" Naruto said.

Bruce nodded then called everyone close so they could see the map. We're makin' for this house," he said pointing, and continued. "We'll setup on the roof and kill everything not human. Then, I'm going to this boat house and see if they have something I can paddle to the island to get the people. After we get 'em, we'll head to this pipeline to the east and follow it back to Saline Lake. If we get separated, the pipeline is the rally point. If it's compromised, head home. We will stop here at this pond to refill our water before headin' to the house. Naruto is going to lead us to the lake. Any questions?" Bruce asked, looking at everyone.

No one asked anything, and Naruto led the group at the jogging pace Bruce had set. They had lost radio contact with base at thirty-eight miles. It was almost three times the distance of their old radios. When they reached the pond to refill water with the filter pump, they could hear roars in the distance.

"It's just blue alerting they found food," Naruto said.

Bruce nodded and looked at his watch; it was almost 1 p.m. They had covered thirty-eight miles in eight hours. He looked at the group and saw they were soaked with sweat but still have plenty to give.

It took another hour and a half to cover the last mile, because they moved slowly and carefully, but Naruto did well navigating them. Bruce was actually impressed that he wanted to congratulate Naruto, but held back the urge, as Naruto wasn't supposed to know about his test in Navigating. Neither does Debbie for that matter, because when Bruce tested the kids in the past, it normally involved making the kids think they're stuck in a middle of nowhere with nothing but a compass and a map, not realizing Bruce was quietly stalking them, making sure they were okay. If Debbie found out, chances are it would turn into one of the rare all fist fight when they get home, and with this being a long journey, Bruce don't want to risk fighting tired.

Naruto stopped them ten yards from the tree line, where Bruce could see the backyard of the house. Naruto's nose was twitching, confirming that they were there. Although it was a bit cheating, compared to what his kids gone through with their test, Bruce let it go since he didn't give Naruto a compass to use.

Then, Bruce started looking to his right, he saw a mobile home. Bruce motioned to the mobile home and moved toward it inside the tree line. Naruto had to decrease his sense of smell because the smell of infected could gag a maggot. Unbelievably, it got worse the closer they got to the infected, but it didn't make anyone sick.

When they were directly behind mobile home, Bruce led the group toward the back of it. They were keeping the trailer between them and the mob as they moved toward it. The noise coming from the mob was so loud it was hurting the group's ears. Growls, yells, and an occasional roar came from the mob. It reminded Bruce of being in a football stadium. Even if they sp0ke in normal voices, no one could be heard, but no one was willing to try it out.

Still, Naruto turned to Bruce and mouthed: _They're agitated._

Bruce nodded in understanding. He would be agitated too if he knew there was food nearby but he can't get to it. Especially if he was hungry—which he doubt the blues really were.

They reached the back of the mobile home, he moved a trash can and motioned Debbie to get on the roof. He sent the rest up one at a time, minus Naruto who just walked up the wall like it was a tree, and he got up there last. Everyone was spread out on the roof with Conner on the far right end and Debbie on the left.

Bruce went prone beside Buffy, who was next to Debbie, and Naruto took his position next to Jake.

Bruce checked his pack and then radioed everyone, "Get your magazines out and ready. Naruto be Jake's spotter and be ready to use your best jutsu in case I give you the signal. Give me thumbs up when you're ready."

Everyone pulled off packs, getting ready and ignoring the hot metal roof that made the heat worse as Conner set the SAW to one side, pulling his M-4 off his back. Bruce pulled out his binoculars, scanning the mob and the island.

Conner just stared at Bruce in disbelief, then turned to look back at the crowd. There were so many he could only pick out individuals on the outer edge. Looking back at Bruce as he studied the crowd through his binoculars, Conner wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to say except to ask Bruce if he was insane. It would be just easier for Naruto just to blast away mob. Seeing everyone stacking magazines, Conner did the same with fear gripping his chest.

Scanning the mob, Bruce saw it eighty miles deep from the bank to the back edge and stretched over a hundred and fifty yards along the bank. Bruce was guessing the number was close to two thousand. Looking toward the island, he could not see all of it because of the houses along the bank. Looking back at the mob at the water's edge, Bruce noticed none were in water deeper than their ankles. Putting his binoculars in his pack, looked at everyone and they gave him the thumb up. Naruto even had a shadow clone on the other side of Jake in meditative stance. Naruto had told Bruce this was his way to gather nature chakra—which normally requires him sitting absolutely still—while he has to move at the same time, as Shadow clones can gather chakra and when destroyed, that chakra it gathers goes to Naruto.

Bruce called over the radio, "When we start, there will be no stopping until they're all gone or we somehow get overrun. Keep calm. When you see me fire, open up, and keep fire discipline. There're people on that island in front of this group, so watch your fire. The first two who empty half of their magazines call reload, and reload what you've shot so we don't all run out at the same time. If you copy, give me thumbs up." Bruce got thumbs up from everyone and raised his rifle.

Bruce sighted on a female blue that was probably pretty before turning blue. He slowly squeeze the trigger and watched her head explode. Then, the others opened up and kept firing at a steady rate. Moving his rifle from head to head and watching them disappear as he pulled the trigger. Bruce smiled.

Naruto raised his baretta, not being one to be left out, and focus wind chakra into the barrel and fired. There was a backfire that would normally break bones, but Naruto held his ground as an infected head exploded one hundred yards out. A range mostly known with rifles.

"What the heck Naruto?" Jake asked. "How did you get that kind of fire power from a pistol?"

"I focus wind chakra into the chamber." Naruto said. "Back home wind chakra is used to sharpen weapons, so I thought if I sharpen the bullets, it would cut through air resistance."

"In that case, you probably can get more distance with a pistol," Jake said, "But when did you learn how to do that?"

"I do more than run and exercise in the morning. I been figuring out the best way to use chakra with pistoles. First with shadow clones though incase of backfires and learned wind was the best with bullets and not to try fire or lightning." Naruto said, "I can even fire bullets made out of just air and water too, but after Stephanie's report, I decided against Blues to use wind infuse bullets."

Jake nodded, understanding why Naruto did it alone as it sounded like Naruto was experimenting with something possibly dangerous. It also explain what happened to Naruto's previous two pistols.

Naruto turned to Bruce and saw he was now looking jealous. Naruto guess Bruce saw Naruto's new technique.

Several in the mob turned to the sound of the suppressors but turned back toward the island. Naruto keyed his radio. "They don't see us."

"How the h- they not see us. We're in their sight range and this roof doesn't provide cover!" Bruce responded.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? I can only understand them, not see with their vision," Naruto responded.

Danny called reload first, followed by Jake. When Bruce put his fourteenth magazine, he looked out in front of the group toward the mob. Bodies were laying everywhere, stacked four to five high in places. They had picked the shots carefully now. Trees and houses along the lake edge were blocking their shots,

Looking around, Bruce figured there could not be more than sixty along the bank and behind obstacles. Bruce called everyone on the radio. "I'm reloading and heading to the dock. Danny and Naruto I want you two with me. Buffy, I want you to reload your magazines then move to each person and reload theirs. Jake, you are to cover me Naruto and Danny until we are on the water. Debbie and Conner keep killing. Any questions?" Bruce asked and did not receive any. He had expected argument from Buffy, but she just started to load magazines and smiled at him. He reloaded but put the ten extra magazines back in his pack and the others in his vest. turning around to get off the roof, he saw two infected come out of the woods. Before Bruce could pull up his rifle, Naruto raised his pistol and shot the infected with wind power bullets. Bruce waited with his rifle incase the infected had friends.

"Two just came out of the woods behind us. Keep an eye out," Bruce said.

"Bruce, at least forty have come out of the woods since we started shooting. They just run right by us to the mob," Debbie informed him. Connor reported the same thing on his end.

_How the h- do they not see us?_ Bruce thought. He then called over the radio, sliding on his pack. "Buffy, you cover us when we get down; then get back to loading magazines. Debbie is in charge until we're back together."

Bruce slid off the roof and crouched down when he landed, burning his arm on the hot barrel of his rifle. Danny landed beside him, and Naruto walked down to the ground and crouched. Bruce led them to the boat house. Bruce stopped at the corner of the mobile home. What was left of the mob was to the left of it. The boat house was a hundred and twenty yards to the right. Not seeing anything between him and it, he took off running with Danny and Naruto hot on his heels.

When they were halfway there, Bruce heard a growl followed by Naruto's whistle. Bruce turned to his right and saw a runner coming at them full speed. Fear gripped Bruce as he turned toward it, raising his rifle when the blue's head exploded. The body collapsed, sliding across the asphalt toward them from its forward momentum. Bruce put his head down and ran like the devil himself was behind him. Naruto whistled as Bruce saw movement to his left. Bruce turned just in time to see another runner's head explode. As the body fell, it did a complete flip in the air and slid a foot before coming to a stop. They reached the boat house, Danny and Bruce out of breath, and they turned just to see two more runners drop.

Looking back in the boat house, Bruce saw a fourteen-foot aluminum boat on the dock. He walked up and saw two paddles inside. He Danny and Naruto picked it up and set it gently on the water. Bruce got in the back, as Danny got in the front and Naruto got in the middle, ready to jump off and run on top of the water if needed. Bruce grabbed a paddle and paddled out of the boathouse.

Out on the lake, they could see the island, and what was left of the mob could see them. The remaining infected ran toward them from behind the obstacles, but they were cut down by the group on the roof. Bruce watch in amazement as the numbers just melted on the shore as he paddled the two hundred yards to the island. Naruto nudge at Danny and Danny turned around and look at her father.

"Look at the other bank, Dad," she said. Six hundred yards away, he did not see what she was talking about. The trees ran up to the water edge. Then, he saw the infected moving between the trees. They lined the bank on the other side of the lake. Bruce started paddling faster in case they figured out to go around the lake.

"Good thing they're afraid of water, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, good thing," Bruce said.

"Jake is one b- sniper, isn't he?" Danny asked, looking at the island.

"Yeah, he is. I thought the first one that slid toward us after he shot it had us," Bruce said.

"Dad, that one was the third one he had shot. You didn't even see the other two."

Bruce could not believe he had missed two. _It_ _might be time to raise Jake's allowance_, Bruce thought as the boat hit the bank on the island.

"Be careful, you two. We don't know if the people here are friendly. Stay frosty," Bruce whispered. Danny and Naruto nodded as they jumped out of the boat, and pulled it further onto the bank. Only to find three teens—thirteen years old at least. One was a brown hair boy with round glasses, and the other was a girl with orange like hair stuck up in two ponytails, and the third one was a boy with dark hair that spiked upward. Each had a headband like Naruto's.

"Konohamaru? Moegi? Udon?" Naruto responded.

The spiky hair boye yes widened looking at Naruto. "Boss is that you?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said. "Danny Bruce, put your guns down. I know these three. They're from the same world as me."

The trio ran up to Naruto with Bruce and Danny letting their guns down, but the trio looked urgent.

"Thank goodness you're here, boss!" Konohamaru said. "We need you to come with us. We need help!"

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru Moegi (the orange hair girl) and Udon (the other boy) led them forward through the trees. As Bruce moved forward, he swore he could hear a kid talking and another answer. He stopped to see if he could hear an adult, but didn't and moved closer. Then, he saw six kids sitting around a tree. There was a little girl no more than seven playing with a baby doll and talking to a boy who looked about nine.

They walked toward the kids. When they were less than fifteen yards away, the girl gave a little squeal and grabbed the baby doll to her chest. The little boy she was talking to turned around with a small knife.

"Relax Frank, these are buddies of ours," Konohamaru said. "This is the boss we were telling you about: Naruto, and with him are…"

Bruce held up his hands and said, "My name is Bruce, this here is my daughter Danielle, but we call her Danny." The little boy put himself in front of the kids, holding out his knife. Bruce looked closely at the kids. They all looked like skin and bones with sunken eyes. The little boy looked at Bruce.

"You are friends of Konohamaru?" Frank asked letting his knife down.

"Yeah we are." Naruto said.

Two little girls ran toward Bruce and latched on his legs. Looking down at them, Bruce saw they were identical twins around four but not far from being five years old.

The rest of the kids came over to them. When the little girl with the doll came over, Bruce froze. "Oh my God, that's a real baby," Bruce cried out, walking to the little girl. The baby was lying limply in the little girl's arms. The little girl turned away from him. "Little girl, I'm a nurse, and I help people. Please give me the baby," Bruce said in a kind but firm voice.

The little girl turned to Konohamaru who turned to Naruto, who nodded. The little girl slowly handed the baby to Bruce.

Bruce grabbed the baby, thinking it was already dead until Konohamaru said, "It's still alive, but barely. That's why we needed your help."

With that news, Bruce stripped the baby down. It was a boy about six to nine months old. He was breathing rapidly, not moving his arms or legs, lying like a rag doll and not opening his eyes. Bruce could tell the baby was dehydrated, in shock, and close to dying. Turning to the boy that had the knife, Bruce asked, "What's your name?"

"Frank," he replied, watching Bruce with the baby.

"Sit by me right here; everyone else sit around us. No one is to talk to me but Frank unless I talk to you. The baby is close to dying. Danny, take your pack off now, and give me your first aid kit. Then, start feeding the kids slowly. Water first but also give it slow. Naruto, I need you to find a stick that's as tall as Frank and bring it to me fast." Bruce dropped his pack, pulled out a blanket and his first aid pouch, then took off his gloves. He put the baby on the blanket and opened his pouch, getting IV supplies. Debbie called him over the radio.

"Are you three alright over there?" she asked.

"Can't talk now, a baby's dying in front of me," Bruce said, kneeling by the baby. Bruce wiped the baby's arm off with alcohol then put an IV in the bend of his little arm. The baby never even moved. That made Bruce real nervous. Then, he reached in his first aid bag and pulled out a small 250cc IV bag of normal saline. He hooked up the tubing to the bag then connected to the baby's IV. He held the bag up so that the fluid ran into the body as Naruto came back with a stick—sharpening one end with a kunai knife.

"I hope you don't mind, but I sharpened one," Naruto said handing it to Bruce.

"That's actually perfect," Bruce said as he shoved the pointed in into the ground and hung the IV bag from the top. Then, he turned to Frank. "Where are your parents?" Bruce asked looking at the skinny kid. Bruce grabbed a vial of dextrose from his kit. Doing some rough calculations, he grabbed a syringe.

"Don't know. Bad men shot at the bus we were on, and it crashed. The driver told Paul to take us and run after we wrecked," Frank replied, looking at Bruce with hope.

"An adult sent you out by yourself without anyone older than thirteen?" Bruce asked, looking at the kids and wondering which one was Paul as he drew up 10ccs of dextrose. Then, Bruce slowly pushed the dextrose in with the IV fluids.

"Paul's sixteen," Frank said with an angry expression.

"We weren't with them when the bus crashed. We just got here yesterday," Konohamaru said. "Took us a while to get the kids to trust us."

"What happened to Paul?" Naruto asked.

"A blue man bit him before he brought us here. He swam us over here and said he had to go and for us to wait here for him. He was going for help. He told me to protect everyone until he came back," Frank said with tears running down his cheeks. "When Konohamaru arrived, he took over as leader, but told me I can still protect everyone else."

"It was the least we could do after hearing what Paul did," Moegi said.

"She's right," Udon responded.

"How many days ago, Frank, was it that Paul left?" Bruce asked with tears running down his own face. Even Danny and Naruto were caught up in the emotion.

"Two days ago, and we saw Paul this morning. He was over there, and he was a blue monster," Frank said, pointing toward where the mob used to be.

"Frank, you're a great protector. We're the help Paul was looking for. We're going to take you to someplace safe, but we'll have to fight to get there. Do you know the names and how old everyone here is?" Bruce asked, and Frank nodded. Danny was still feeding the kids, breaking off small pieces of food for each one. "I want you to point to each one here and tell me their name and how old they are. Okay?" Bruce said, checking on the baby, who started to move around.

"This is Emily and Sherry; they are twins, and both four," Frank pointed at the two little girls who had run up to Bruce. "This is Nathan, and he's six. This is Robert, and he's seven. This is Alice, and she's seven, and I'm nine," Frank finished as Bruce watched the baby.

"What's the baby's name?" Bruce asked.

"Don't know," Frank said, shrugging.

"Aren't you family?" Naruto asked.

"No," Frank said.

"Where did you come from, and how did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"We went to the building the army men told us to. Then they said we had to leave and go to the mountains. We got on some school buses, and I think it was five days ago bad men shot our bus and it crashed," Frank said eating a piece of food Danny had given him. Then Danny lifted his shirt and felt over his body.

"He's not bitten, Danny. He doesn't carry any smell of the virus," Naruto said. A few days ago Naruto learned he can smell out the virus in people if they're bitten or the virus got in their body. It was a mixture of the person's original scent and the faint smell of infected in them, and as the virus spread through the body, the smell of infected got stronger.

"Just being safe," Danny responded.

"So the bus driver told Paul to get you kids and run. Someone just gave Paul a baby; then, Paul took off with you kids. On the way here, Paul was bitten by a blue monster. He led you here and swam each of you to this island. Then, he left and showed up this morning as a blue monster?" Bruce asked, trying to make sense of the child's story.

"Yep, but Paul did kill the blue monster after it bit him 'cause it was tryin' to get Sherry," Frank said, glad Bruce had finally got all his story. He ate more food.

Bruce looked at the baby, who was now awake and moving around. Half of the IV fluids were in as the baby started moving around kicking and cooing. Bruce figured the baby at fourteen pounds or six kilograms, and the 250cc was double the bolus he needed—Bruce new the baby needed it all. He opened one of his FSR pouches, taking one bar of food out, broke it in half, and hand the rest of it to Danny. He opened some gauze out of the first aid kit then picked the baby up in his arms. Wetting the gauze with water, Bruce wiped the baby's dry mouth out.

"Naruto, I want you to fly to the others and tell Debbie what's going on here. We need another thirty minutes before we can go. Danny, I want you to help the kids with anything they need while I help this baby." Bruce said as he bit off a piece of bar and chewed it up. The IV bag was empty, and Bruce clamped the tube. Taking some of the chewed food out of his mouth, Bruce put the paste in the baby's mouth. The baby started kicking and laughing, sucking his fingers.

Naruto meanwhile had transformed into a bat form, amazing and slightly and not scaring the kids.

"Konohamaru would use jutsus to entertain the kids," Moegi said. "They're use to it by now."

"Does the baby have a bottle?" Bruce asked, breaking the group from their daze.

"I'll get it," Alice said and ran to the tree. She pulled the bottle out of the only backpack he saw. "Here you go, Mr. Bruce," she said, handing it to him.

Bruce thanked her and opened the bottle to make sure it did not smell like spoiled milk. It smelled okay, so he put a little water in it and rinse it out then filled it up with water. Reaching in his pack, he took out a powdered sports drink mix and poured it in the bottle. The baby started pulling at his goatee as he finished. He took more of the chewed up bar out of his mouth and put it in the baby's which made him happy again. Bruce picked up the bottle, shaking it to dissolve the powder and put the nipple in the baby's mouth. The baby grabbed the bottle and started to slam the water down, sending huge bubbles up the bottle. The baby needed the electrolytes and sugar, but Bruce had to keep taking the bottle out of the baby's mouth so it would not get sick. This action really p- the baby off big time, and it cried until Bruce put the bottle back in its mouth.

"How did you three get here?" Bruce turned to the three thirteen year old shinobi.

"We don't know. We were all training when there was this bright flash and when it died, we were here," Udon said.

"We didn't have much food or water on us as we were planning to eat at the village when that flash happened," Konohamaru said.

Bruce found that weird, and almost similar to Naruto's story.

Naruto must have told Debbie what was going on, because at that moment Debbie came over the radio. "Bruce, baby, what do you need from me?" Debbie asked, and he could hear tears in her voice.

"I need you to cover us until I can get these kids ready to move. It shouldn't be longer," Bruce said, looking at the baby then at the kids.

"God as my witness, you take as long as you need. You will not be disturbed," Debbie said in a tone of determination that sent shivers up Bruce's spine making him proud. "Naruto is flying back with more food and water for the kids."

Bruce thanked her and then turned to Frank to ask, "Frank, did any of you drink out of the lake?" Bruce didn't asked about being bitten or scratch since Naruto already confirmed it before he left.

"No, Paul told us not to drink the water, and we gave the baby our last water this morning," Frank replied.

Bruce nodded as tears ran down his face. Bruce wished he could have saved Paul from his fate. A sixteen-year-old kid protected seven kids who he didn't know and led them to safety. Knowing he was infected, he took them to a safe place and left so he wouldn't hurt them then died alone. Although Stephanie confirmed that the Blues were alive, Bruce felt any life they might have had before the infection died when they turned—especially since the infected had no memory of their previous life. Bruce prayed to God to let Paul know the kids were okay.

Bruce could feel the anger building as the tears dried on his face. He took deep breaths, calming himself, refusing to release the rage when the kids need him.

At that moment Naruto landed on the beach, transformed back into human form.

"Bruce, I think your wife wanted to adopt all these kids after I told her about them," Naruto said, causing a shiver going down his back.

_Not again,_ Bruce thought as he didn't want to go through having to accept another child into his family.

Bruce glanced at his watch and saw it was after five p.m.e t He told Danny and Naruto to get ready to go and call the kids around. He put the baby in Alice's arms as he cut the blanket down to make a sling so he could carry the baby across his chest. While he worked, he talked to the kids. "We are fixing to leave. It's too dangerous here; blue monsters are coming. We are going to your new home. If you see anything that scares you, don't yell or make noise because the monsters can hear real good. We can fight the monsters, but if you make noise, more will come, okay?" Bruce said as he tied the two ends of the sling together. He didn't want to mention running out of bullets, as they got Naruto, but there was still the risk of that.

All the kids told him okay except the twins; they just looked at him with wide eyes, standing at his side and holding his pants legs.

_Looks like Debbie might get at least the twins and the baby,_ Naruto thought, trying to hide his smirk. _That is, after she gets them away from Bruce._

Bruce took the baby from Alice and put it in the sling. Taking the IV out, Bruce put a band aid on the spot. He put everything back in his pack and grabbed several powdered drink mixes then put his pack on, telling Naruto he can feed the kids some more in the boat. Putting the empty baby bottle in his left thigh pocket with the drink mixes, Bruce looked around as he put his gloves back on. He told the kids to follow him and for Naruto to help guide Danny as she bring up the rear.

When they reached the boat, he radioed Debbie.

"We're coming back. Keep us covered," Bruce said as the last kid got on the boat with Naruto in it, helping the kids. He pushed the boat out to ankle deep water, then motioned Danny to get in. Then, he turned the boat with the back to him and pushed it out, climbing in.

"Take your time, baby. We haven't seen anything in twenty minutes," Debbie said as he was about to paddle.

"Dad, the blues are gone from the other side," Danny said.

Bruce looked and saw nothing in the far bank.

"Step back Bruce, I can take it from here," Naruto said as he climbed into the back and formed the Rasengan. Bruce was about to ask what Naruto was doing when Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the water, causing the boat to lurch forward like a speed boat with a sudden power boost.

Bruce managed to radioed Debbie. "Meet us at the boat house now," He said knowing something must be up for Naruto to do this all of the sudden. "We're goin' to have to move fast. I think we're about to have company, more than we have bullets for."

It took one more Rasengan but they reached the boat house, where the others were waiting on them. They helped the kids out of the boat. Bruce was the last one out as he tied the boat up just in case they needed it again. Danny was making introductions as Debbie came over to Bruce and looked at the baby with tears in her eyes.

"Bruce, what are we going to call him?" Debbie asked, holding the baby's hand. Although she already had a mental list of names she had saved from high school, she thought since Bruce saved the baby, Bruce should have the right to name him.

Bruce was looking at her playing with the baby and said, "He has a name, baby. It's Paul."

"I like it," Naruto said, "Although we'll have to figure out away to make sure people know which Paul we're talking about. Especially since we already have a Paul back at the land."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Debbie said, agreeing with the baby's first name be named after the teen that risked his life saving these kids.


	6. Racing to Safety with Kids

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Racing to Safety with Kids**

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, before you leave there's something you should know," Naruto said as he gave the trio the same speech Bruce gave everyone from Connor's group.

"So in otherwords, if we want to stay, we have to work and train, and Bruce is the new boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "If you come to the land with us, I'll summon a toad to alert the fourth Hokage you three are with me. But only if you are willing to follow the rules."

"Are you kidding boss! We'll be glad to help!" Konohamaru said.

"As for training and working, it doesn't sound much different than our ninja lives back home, with missions being work," Udon said.

"And we can help keep Frank and the others feel right at home," Moegi said.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said. "Even though I'm not full Jonin Rank, since your sensei isn't here, I'll ask Bruce if I can be at least your temporary jonin instructor."

Naruto headed over to Bruce and Debbie. "Konohamaru Moegi and Udon are coming."

"I figure as much," Bruce said.

"Bruce, when we get back to the land, I want to be in charge of their training and I want them assign to me when on watch duty," Naruto said as he explained how the ninja system worked and how Genin are normally assigned a Jonin.

"Fine by me," Bruce said. "Just so you know if they mess up with an assignment you'll share punishment."

"Thanks Bruce," Naruto said.

Bruce nodded and called everyone around. "Kids, with an exception of Konohamaru Moegi and Udon we're going to have to carry each of you because monsters are coming, and we have to move fast. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, I'm hoping you three can run long distances."

"Well yeah, we maybe Genin, but we're still shinobies," Konohamaru said.

"Good, because we'll have to run fast and at long distances," Bruce said. Bruce felt goose bumps on his arms, knowing the infected were getting close.

Naruto reached in his back pack and unsealed three safety goggles and gloves and handed it to his new squad. "Wear these at all time—and I mean over the eyes with the goggles. They're your first line of defense against contamination."

The trio nodded and put on their goggles and gloves.

"Hey bo—I mean Naruto. Looks like we're copying your looks again," Konohamaru joked, referring to how he and his friends use to wear the same type of goggles Naruto use to wear before assigned to a team.

"Yeah, but this time it's for your own good," Naruto said.

"Conner, carry Frank. Jake, carry Alice. Sling your rifle and carry your P90. Debbie, carry Nathan, and Danny, carry Robert. Emily and Sherry, come here. I'm carrying both of you," Bruce gave out orders.

"Daddy, I can carry the baby," Buffy volunteered.

"No, BB, you have to help Naruto and his friends protect us. Especially since you and Naruto are the only ones who can fire a gun. If they make it by either one of you, we all die," Bruce said.

"Nothing will make it by me, Daddy. I promise," Buffy said.

Bruce nodded. "Order of march Debbie behind me and Buffy, then Konohamaru, then Danny, then Moegi, then Conner, then Udon then Jake, then Naruto. If you're not carrying a kid, you better be watching our sides. Except for Naruto who will watch the rear. Buffy and Moegi watch our left, Konohamaru and Udon our right. Naruto, summon a shadow clone to be your guide. We are moving fast. We aren't stopping for at least two hours. If someone has to stop before then, everyone else keep going. For those of us carrying a child, remember, if you give out, the child you're carrying dies with you," Bruce said as he knelt and picked up one twin's leg, putting it through his left backpack shoulder strap as she straddled his hip. Then he did the same to the other twin on his right. Even if they let go, they wouldn't fall. With his arms wrapped around the twins and his rifle in his right hand, he took off at a fast jog with the others following behind them.

_You call this a run? I can do this forever,_ Konohamaru joked.

Good thing too because in seven minutes, despite being a mile away, they reached the pipeline. Turning down the pipeline, they settled into a quick jog. Anytime Bruce checked on Paul, the baby smiled and clapped his hand, despite being rained down by sweat. Even the twins were getting soak as they held onto Bruce with vice-like grips They stuck to the middle of the pipeline, not wanting to get close to the woodline.

Conner kept running at the pace Bruce had set. When Conner was on the roof, he had question himself. Why was he following this crazy man? Bruce was waging a war with hopeless odds against the infected and against any others that preyed on the weak or helpless. Hearing Naruto tell the story of the kids on the island and the condition they were in when the teen trio Naruto knew arrived, he knew now why he followed Bruce. Bruce thought of others and would fight until last breath escape his lips. Running down the pipeline, Conner looked at the small boy he was carrying. Conner knew in his heart that the only reason he would stop running would be if he died from exhaustion. Smiling, Conner knew he would die for his clan, and could kill a lot before he died.

They been running for over an hour when, fifty yards in front of them, two blues popped out of the wood line on their left. One second they weren't there; the next, they just materialize. Without even breaking stride, Buffy raised her M-4, sending a three-round burst into each blue's face. They just jogged past the bodies and down the pipeline. Fifteen minutes later, Bruce heard someone scream over the radio. "Get off the f- pipeline now; move to your right fast."

Without hesitation with Bruce leading, they turned and plowed through the bushes into the woods. Bruce turned back north. Then, he heard in his ear. "No. Go further east, to your right." He followed the instructions and headed east, getting p-. _Whoever is giving instructions had better have seen something because running through the woods s-,_ Bruce thought as he jumped a log, which wasn't the first one he jumped, He even had ran through rosebushes earlier which had hit the twins.

He wanted to ask what they had seen but was having trouble keeping his breathing in rhythm. It had been a male voice, so he thought it was either Jake or Conner. He just kept running for what had to be a long time. The voice came back over then radio. "Alright, head north again. You're fixin' to come to a road that heads northeast. Take it, I'll tell you when to turn."

Guessing for certain that it was Jake, Bruce asked in amazement between breaths, "You memorized the map that well, son and can run it from memory?"

"This is Mike, m-! There're infected all around you. We watched a mob of at least thirty thousand pour out of Natchitoches. I know you're tired, but you have to keep going. I hope the three people with you were worth it," Mike said, p-.

Naruto came over the radio. "Mike, I have you know, the three people you are seeing on that UAV happen to be friends of mine from my world…"

"There were seven other kids on the island with Naruto's friends. Oldest nine, youngest about nine months. Had to save baby. He was dying," was all Bruce could say as he gulped down air.

"Okay, brother, here's the road now. Take it for a mile. Than, I'm talkin' ya through some fields and roads to the levee on Saline Lake," Mike called back. He felt bad about yelling at Bruce after hearing about the kids, and glad about hearing that Naruto found some old buddies from his home world—although he's confuse how they got there. Since the group was carrying the kids, he only saw the trio on the UAV.

When he reached the road, Bruce turned down the road and just concentrated on moving his feet. He glanced down at Buffy and noticed she was wobbling with her stride. Their jog was a good run for her little legs. Bruce reached over, grabbing her M-4. She just let it go. He put the strap over his neck and slung the rifle over his back. He called on his radio and asked if anyone needed to stop. Hearing roars in the distance, everyone replied, "Just go."

As Bruce was reaching down to try to carry Buffy also he heard from his side, "I have her, Bruce." Naruto ran up beside Buffy, picking her up with his right arm. "I'm a shadow clone. The real me created me when Moegi said Buffy was tiring."

Bruce nodded and Buffy thanked the clone.

"Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, do you guys need a clone?" Naruto asked.

All three said no, but Bruce could tell they were feeling the effect of the run.

"Alright, I want you to head right, through this field," Mike told Bruce.

Never stopping, Bruce followed the directions he was given for another hour, only slowing down to wade across several large creeks (although the teen-trio were able to walk on water along with Naruto). Reaching the levee, they ran on top of it. It was dark now, and off to the west and south they could still hear lots of roars. They kept running until Mike came over the radio.

"Okay, you can rest here. The closest infected is over a mile away. Get your NVGs on; you have two more large groups to get by. Take twenty minutes.

Everyone dropped to the ground, first putting the kids they were carrying down. Even Bruce dropped and even vomited. Everyone was exhausted but they manage to get some think to drink and eat, and even fed the kids. Bruce even fed Paul.

While taking slow drinks, Bruce studied the twins, who were standing together, watching him, eating their food in unison. They both had blond hair and green eyes with heart shaped china doll faces. Bruce turned around, asking in a low voice, "Everyone drink some water?" He got eight yeses and one f- you. Knowing who had said the 'f- you' he said, "Debbie, you better drink one liter or I'll pour one down you."

Turning back around, Bruce found the twins still staring at him. He hated to admit it, but it was starting to freak him out. One stepped toward him, holding out the uneaten half of her food bar, and Bruce shook his head. Then, the other one stepped forward and held out hers. Again, he shook his head. They both stepped forward together, putting the food bars on his lips. Somewhat afraid they were fixing to voodoo his a-, Bruce took a bite of each, chewing it slowly, hearing snickering from Naruto and his trio of followers. At first, his stomach growled in protest, threatening to invert itself, but he slowly continue chewing. Once his stomach quit protesting, Bruce thought this was the best food he had ever eaten. Swallowing it, he then kept eating the twin's half of each food bar they held in front of him. When he was finished, they both hugged Bruce's neck, kissing him on each cheek. Then, they sat down at the same time beside baby Paul, who was sleeping.

Bruce didn't start pulling on his pack until everyone else did. When he did, he noticed Buffy was staring at him. What was it with little blond girls just staring at him tonight. Reaching up, Bruce turned on his monocular. There was a lot of light out, but he still lowered it over his left eye. Naruto had shadow clones piggy-backing the trio as they didn't have NVG, with their packs facing his front. Looking back down at Buffy, she had lowered her eye piece, still looking at Bruce.

"What, Buffy?" Bruce asked. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a year.

"They really love you, Daddy," Buffy said.

"Don't ask right now, BB. Daddy is ready to lie down and die, and we still have a long way to go," Bruce said just as Nancy came over the radio.

"Okay, you need to move, but do not run. Keep a sixteen-minute-mile pace. Any faster and you could run up on blues. Now, come home."

Bruce got the sling in place. Then he knelt, motioning for the twins to come to him. They walked up to him, stopped in front of him, then, without a word, switched sides. They pulled out his shoulder straps, putting their legs in. Bruce looked at the twin on his left.

"Weren't you on the other side last time," Bruce said, and she nodded. "Your leg hurts from the straps huh?" he asked, and they nodded in unison.

"Don't worry. We'll get home, but it'll almost be daylight. Which one are you?" he looked at the twin on his left. "Emily," she replied in a soft meek voice.

"Let's go, girls." Bruce said, picking up a sleeping Paul and putting him in his sling. From that point on, Bruce could tell the twins apart. Everyone else would have trouble—even Naruto. Even Danny and Debbie would paint their fingernails different colors to tell them apart.

Adjusting his rifle, Bruce started walking home, keeping the pace he was told. After walking an hour and twenty minutes, they were in a field, still heading North. Buffy was starting to fall down a lot as her little legs started giving out, so Naruto summoned another clone for her. The twins were sound asleep, still holding onto Bruce. Then Naruto clone carrying Konohamaru yelled, "Blues left side!"

Bruce spun to the left, flipping his SCAR to full auto. He saw runners coming out of the woods forty yards away. Bruce didn't had to fire as Naruto made a series of hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" A huge bolt of lightning fired down and hit the runners, charing them and electrocuting the blues. When the flash ended, the blues were down but it was unsure for how long. Four more joined the party, but Jake took care of them.

Nancy came over the radio. "Sorry, they changed directions. I thought they were going to pass you. Good thing Naruto sense them coming. Only a little further. Move it guys."

That didn't add up to Bruce, as they still had fifteen miles of rough terrain before they get home. His pace had slowed to a twenty-two-minute mile, and it was almost 11:30. Physically, they couldn't go faster. They were all worn out and moving on determination.

Nancy came over the radio. "At the road up ahead, stop in a ditch and wait." Not in a mood to talk, Bruce did as she told him. Ten minutes later, she came back on the radio. "You should be able to see Mike and his team coming down the road now."

Bruce looked down the road and saw five electric buggies coming at him at their top speed of thirty miles per hour. Mike came to a stop in front of them. "Need a ride?" He asked smiling.

"I love you, man," Bruce said, kneeling down. He told the twins to get off. They both shook their heads. "Both of you can sit by me, and I'll hold you," Bruce said, and they climbed out of the straps. Bruce sat beside Mike. He put Emily between him and Mike and then Bruce sat Sherry between his legs. "Conner, help Naruto cover our a-. Runners go faster than our rides."

"Already doing it, boss," Conner said.

Thirty minute trip home was uneventful as Mike and his team floored the buggies. When Mike stopped in front of the house, Bruce got out, grabbing the twins, putting one on each hip. When someone opened the front door, Bruce was almost blinded by the light. He still had his NVG on, and the light wasn't bright enough to throw the safety shutoff. Hearing several groans from behind him, Bruce knew he was not the only one.

Stumbling into the house, everyone rushed forward to hug the group as they walked in. Lynn called the group to the kitchen, telling them to sit down; she had cooked them something. Bruce had a hard time with the twins until Lynn placed two chairs beside Bruce's, one on each corner.

Naruto and the trio sat down after placing their stuff on the floor, about ready to fall asleep when Bruce shouted. "You s- on me? How could you s- on me? Then you rolled around in it. Paul, that's disgusting."

They turned to see Bruce holding up Paul who was covered in baby poop as Paul clapped his hands and laughed. Then Paul peed on Bruce's chest, making everyone laughed. "Then you pee on me. We have to work on your manners," Bruce said. Paul thought that was the best thing in the world as he smiled and laughed. Susan came over, took Paul, and told Bruce she would give him a bath and put a diaper on him. When Paul left Bruce's hands, he started crying, or more appropriately screaming, and continued as Susan took him to the bathroom.

"Yep, Bruce is stuck with those three," Naruto chuckled as Bruce stood up and ripped off his clothes. Maria and Angela ended up helping with the boots and pants as Bruce was not in the mood to remove them.

Everyone was sitting in their underwear, and all but Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were sound asleep with plates of food sitting in front of them. The four shinobies were awake, but too tired to eat. The kids they had rescued were spread around the table, asleep in their chairs. Buffy had her head lying on the table fast asleep, her food untouch.

The shinobi and Bruce were about to join them in sleep until Susan brought back Paul, who was still crying. When she placed Paul in Bruce's hands, he had stopped screaming.

The rest of the clan were wide awake. Bruce stood, wobbling with Paul in his arms. Stephanie rushed over and support him, making sure he didn't fall. Mike had to stop Bruce from picking up one of the twins. "Who do you want, and where do you want them? We will carry them," Mike said as Stephanie held him upright.

"I want me, Danny, Buffy, the twins, Paul in my room. Oh and don't forget Debbie. Konohamaru and Udon can join Naruto in his and David's room for now, and Moegi can stay sleep in Mary room. Put Jake and Connor in Jake's room. Put the rest of the kids in Danny's room since the girls are with me." Bruce said. Stephanie guided him upstairs.

Bruce never remembered lying down.


	7. Bruce Finally Accepts His New Kids

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Bruce Finally Accepts His New Kids**

Naruto had already decided last night that he would sleep in and kick start training the trio the next day. They deserve it after all that running yesterday. Even for shinobi, that was pushing it. Only ones Naruto could guess would of made it out of that run not a bit tired were Gai-sensei and Rock Lee, but Naruto could be wrong.

Naruto woke up from deep dreamless sleep in the room he shared with David and found Konohamaru and Udon sprawled out in the room.

Naruto headed to the bathroom between David's and Jake's room and got through his morning routine.

Once he was done, Naruto headed to the kitchen and sat at the table and relax as Lynn started preparing today's breakfast. Naruto's relaxation ended when he heard Bruce arguing with someone and babbling of an infant. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Bruce coming in with not only Baby Paul, but both twins, all of which looked like they just finished their shower and drying off.

"Well well, if it isn't the early fox-boy," Bruce said. "Where's your followers?"

"Still asleep," Naruto said, "Believe it or not last night's run actually was a workout for us shinobies."

Bruce scuffed and took his seat with Paul in his lap. Sure enough once he sat down the twins took their seats at each side as Lynn handed them their breakfast of eggs, bacon and pancakes. As the twins started eating Bruce was forced to feed Paul before eating. Paul didn't make it easy as he kept making messes while eating what was given to him. By time Debbie came in, Bruce had started arguing with Paul. Not yelling or using harsh tones, just arguing like Paul understood him.

Debbie sat down and whispered to Naruto, "You haven't picked a fight with Bruce yet, have you?"

"Uh, no," Naruto said. "Baby Paul been keeping him busy."

"Good," Debbie said, "Because Bruce will be in a mood for a fight and we can't let him do that right now."

Naruto nodded, a bit confused, but trusted Debbie as she grabbed the plate that Lynn handed her and the cup. With a twin next to Bruce Debbie didn't have her normal seat next to her husband which right now Debbie was grateful for as it meant she wasn't in arm's reach with Bruce in case he really gets on her nerves. At this point the twins both were covered in syrups, and Debbie knew that meant another shower.

Mike, Nancy, Angela, Alex, and Stephanie soon arrived and were at the end of the table, watching Bruce argue with the baby with shocked expressions on their face. Lynn and Susan were in the kitchen with the same expression. Only Debbie didn't seem to pay much attention as she started eating.

"I swear feeding you is like teaching a pig to sing. It p- you off and annoys the pig," Bruce said to Paul, feeding him another bite of eggs. "You respect nothing and drool too much. I'm not even going to talk about what comes out of your butt," Bruce continued as Paul clapped his hands.

"Emily, don't put a piece that big in your mouth," Bruce told the twin sitting next to Debbie as he reached over, cut the large piece of pancake in half, and continued. "Loo at both of ya; syrup everywhere and it took an hour to wash you last time. I'm going to have to give you another bath and get yelled at by the Great Hairdresser because I'm not doing your hair right. Sherry, you just heard me tell Emily not to take big bites."

Naruto snickered as Bruce reached over to cut Sherry's piece in half and kept right on arguing as Pau let out a baby yell to get Bruce's attention.

"I hear you. You see me feeding someone else? Well, do ya?" Bruce asked Paul, who was smiling and looking at Bruce like, "I know you are crazy, but feed me." At that moment Konohamaru Udon and Moegi finally showed up to watch the show. "I haven't even had a chance to eat because oh no, someone has to scream like a girl when anyone but me holds him. Then, two girls from the Village of the D- follow me around tryin' to voodoo my a-," Bruce said to no one and everyone as the twins looked at him at the same time, smiling at him as if saying, "You are insane, old man, but we love you."

"Alright, you two; don't be doing that movin' in unison thing, okay? It freaks me out. I swear if your eyes start glowing, I'm packing my bags. I will swim the Pacific Ocean until I find a deserted island. If Robinson Crusoe is on it, I'll kick his a- then feed him to some sharks just so everyone will leave me the h- alone," Bruce continued as Paul clapped his hands to remind the crazy man to feed him.

"You hear me talkin'; don't interrupt, and let me tell you: We're fixing to start potty training you." Angela was going to say something, but Debbie looked at her shaking her head as Bruce kept on. "I have no idea what the h- you ate, but keep that toxic waste spillage up, and I won't change ya. You can do it yourself. I will leave that diaper on till it rots off. Let me tell you another thing; you keep demanding me to feed you, and I'll take you outside and put a goat's tit in your mouth. I'll tie you to the bottom of the goat and not let you off until you can walk,' Bruce threatened, which Paul must've thought it was hilarious because he started laughing. Everyone except for Debbie and Naruto was looing at Bruce like he was insane. Naruto was biting his lip trying to keep himself from laughing. Bruce was carrying on an argument with a baby who couldn't talk and four-year-old girls who didn't know what the h- he was saying but smiled at him anyway. Bruce never yelled at them or spoke harshly; he was just arguing with himself and losing. Bruce looked up at the adults plus Naruto, Moegi Konohamaru, and Udon and used a s-, harsh tone at them. "What the h- are you looking at me like that for?" They all turned away looking in different directions, except Naruto who was still laughing silently.

"What, all of you going to take their side? Huh? Just 'cause they're kids? Think my b- have fallen on the floor and I've started lactating?" Bruce looked toward Debbie. "What took you so long? I'm covered in eggs, and little poop machine here threw eggs in my ear. Emily and Sherry both are bound and determined to put a whole bottle of syrup in their hair. But I'm glad look good though and graced us with presence," Bruce popped off. Debbie just looked at him, shrugged, and went back to eating. Seeing Debbie not taking the bait, Bruce was about to go on silent laughing Naruto when Paul let out a huge wet-sounding fart and laughed. Bruce sat straight up. "That better be sweat I feel on my leg because if you s- on me again, I swear I'm going to pick my nose and wipe a booger on ya," he threatened. Bruce stood, never looking down, and walked to the bathroom. They heard Bruce talking from what they heard and guess was Buffy and Danny before they entered the kitchen.

Naruto dropped to the floor laughing.

"Debbie! S- fire is he b-! It looked like he was about to bite heads off! Is he okay?" Mike asked.

"He's fine. Leave him be," Debbie said in warning voice.

"Debbie, we'll watch the kids. Take him upstairs, and give him some. If you won't go, let Nancy, or h-, I'll go give him some, but make him stop," Mike offered.

"It's not sexual frustration, Mike," Debbie said.

"What is it, Debbie?" asked Nancy.

"I can't say right now," Debbie said, looking at the twins.

"Why didn't you say something to him when he started on you?" Angela asked with everyone else agreeing, wanting an answer.

"Same reason I told Naruto to not egg Bruce on when I came in. That's what he wants," Debbie said. "Let's get something straight right now. I love you all and will die for you. If anyone starts an argument with Bruce today, that person and myself are going outside. I'll walk back in. The other person will crawl back in," Debbie warned, sipping her coffee. "Naruto, stop laughing or we'll go outside right now."

"Sorry, Debbie," Naruto apologized as he got up. "It just was so funny watching Bruce."

"I understand, but if Bruce sees you laughing like that, he'll take that as a sign to start arguing with you," Debbie said.

"Debbie—" Lynn started, but Debbie held up her hand.

"Angela, sneak down the hall to the bathroom. Don't let Bruce hear you, and come back and tell us what you see," Debbie said.

"I'll do it!" Moegi said. "I'm good in being silent and sneaky."

Debbie nodded as Moegi left the kitchen, and came back shortly.

"He is playing with Paul, talking baby talk," Moegi reported getting some confused looks as she sat down.

"Debbie, please just say it. I'm a man, and I don't understand what you are saying," Mike said.

Turning to Buffy and Danny at the bar, Debbie said, "Danny and Buffy, I want you to take Emily and Sherry upstairs and wash them off, and I want you to do it now." Hearing her tone, they ran over to the girls and rushed upstairs with them.

"You've seen this before with Buffy and perhaps Naruto to a lesser degree."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way for those that have not lived in this family. I'm going to talk fast, so keep up, and don't interrupt. Mike's family, our family, Stephanie, Cassandra, Joshua, and Angela's family, because they are his residents which Bruce sees as his kids, are his close family. If anything happens to either of you, it'll hurt him something horrible because each of you has a piece of his heart, and that piece will die with them. Everyone else is next to his heart, and he loves you. If something happens to you, it'll hurt him, but he'll be able to continue. Then Naruto, you and Buffy both took a piece of his heart and something happens to either of you same thing will happen."

Naruto slouched down in his seat in shock. He had no clue he gotten that close to Bruce like that.

"Now, he has two little girls and a baby that are demanding a piece of his heart." Debbie continued. "Bruce doesn't want to give it to them because he's scared. We are living in war here, and Bruce doesn't want to lose a piece of his heart. He feels if he does, he won't think straight, and he will lose someone else he loves until he's alone. That's Bruce's greatest fear: being alone," Debbie explained.

"He wants someone to argue with him so he can get mad and not let those three kids have a piece of his heart," Debbie said. Stephanie was fixing to say something, but Debbie held up her hand, reading her mind. "It's totally a guy thing, Stephanie, Mike does it, and so do the boys though not to this degree, but they do the same thing" Nancy agreed, saying Mike just pouted. Mike disagreed.

"I can name a few people like that too," Naruto said thinking about Neji and Kuroda when he first met the guy. _Heck, Lady Tsunade was like that when Pervy Sage and I found her, and she's not even a guy._

"How long will it last, and what can we don besides not argue with him?" Stephanie asked, wanting to help.

"It will be over by this evening. The ones that are going to stop it are upstairs washing syrup off of two little girls. Bruce will pop off at one or both of 'em, hurting their feelings. They'll do that Daddy's little girl thing, and he will feel like c- and give up. He will tell the girls he's sorry; then he will be the Bruce you know. We will get our apologies tomorrow," Debbie said as Mike just stared at her. She knew Bruce better than Bruce knew himself. Then, Mike saw the bigger picture. Bruce never got away with anything. Debbie just let him think he did. Mike looked at Nancy, and she was observing him with a smirk. He knew it was the same way for him.

"Paul—not the baby, Cheryl's husband—wanted to go over some upgrades today," Mike said.

"We really need a better way to identify Baby Paul from adult Paul," Naruto said.

"Tomorrow, Mike," Debbie said as Bruce walked back in arguing with Paul.

Bruce continued to argue with the kids and trying to pick fight with anyone. Then, it played out just like Debbie said it would. He yelled at Danny and Buffy, causing tears to come to their eyes as they sat on the couch. Feeling like a total piece of s-, Bruce went over to them, carrying Paul, and sat down with them. He told them he was sorry and called the twins over as they all hugged. Resting on the opposite couch in her shorts, Debbie smiled with her sore feet propped up. Bruce got up with baby Paul and walked over to Debbie, moving her pillow he sat down, putting her feet in his lap. Bruce put the baby on her chest, and Paul started to cry as Bruce snapped, "That's your Mama, so drop it, boy." Paul cried for a minute as Debbie talked to him; then he started playing with her face and hair.

Bruce started rubbing Debbie's feet, which hurt like h- at first, but the pain went away, and her feet felt so good when he was done. Sitting up, Debbie kissed Bruce then took Paul to the kitchen to feed him before movie night started.

Naruto was at his usual spot with a notepad in hand making notes on how he should train Konohamaru and his friends Monday (since the weekend was days off, Naruto decided to give them it for what they did to help the kids on the island), when he noticed Debbie leaving with two sets of eyes following her: Angela and Stephanie. It was obvious even to Naruto they were at awe with her, not that he could blame them. Debbie and Bruce seemed to have a kind of bond that Naruto doubt many could compare too. Not even Mike and Nancy, although they come second.

Naruto remembered what Debbie said about Bruce's fear is to be all alone. He remember Gaara and Haku sharing him their experience of being alone. Heck, Naruto has his own tale of it. It wasn't something Naruto want to force on his own enemies in fear of how they might react.

_Then let's just hope his fear never come true,_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to say I also started a new crossover with my Cannon Series 'The Tales of...' With Stephen King's The Stand (full/original uncut version) called 'The Tales of the Heroes of the Stand' only one chapter posted so far and it's actually more of a prologue with a sneak peak further into the story. The second chapter will actually start on the first actual chapter where Campion Crashes his car into pumps in a town of Arnette Texas.

Also if you haven't yet please vote on my poll now for next months story. Votes been low this month


	8. The True Strength of the Women in…

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**The True Strength of the Women in Bruce's Family**

Debbie resolved the baby/adult Paul issue after movie night by requesting to Bruce if they can call Baby Paul: Paul Jack Williams, after Debbie's dad who had died two years prior. Bruce agreed with the name and took Naruto's repeated suggestion as well and decided to call Paul Jack PJ for short. PJ didn't really care what they call him as long as they feed him.

Sunday came around and Naruto and his trio of students came into the kitchen for breakfast same time Bruce came in with PJ. Lynn turned to Bruce, hearing PJ babbling. "There's a bottle at your place on the table, Bruce, and I will get you some food for Paul," Lynn said smiling.

"It's PJ," Bruce reminded her as they headed to their sitting places.

"So you finally gave him a nickname we can use to identify him with, huh?" Naruto asked. "What does PJ stand for?"

"Paul Jack," Bruce said, "Jack after Debbie's father."

Naruto nodded, approving the name as PJ was leaning out of Bruce's arms, reaching for the bottle before Bruce even sat down. "Knock it off, PJ. I'll give you your bottle," Bruce said as he sat then put the bottle in PJ's mouth.

PJ grabbed the bottle like he had not eaten in weeks. Bruce made him take breaks so he could breathe, which of course PJ did not like at all. Lynn set a plate of food and a bowl of oatmeal down. Taking the bottle out of PJ's mouth, which made him mad, PJ started yelling at Bruce. Ignoring the outburst, Bruce started mashing up eggs to feed PJ. With the first spoon full, PJ shut up and started eating, forgiving Bruce for taking his bottle away.

"Dang that kid has a pair of lungs on him," Naruto said, rubbing his ears, as Debbie walked in.

Debbie walked over to Bruce, she kissed him on top of his shaved head then kissed PJ. PJ regarded her with a scowl on his face like, "You are interrupting my food, woman." Debbie grabbed a cup of coffee for her and Bruce. Taking PJ from Bruce Debbie continued the feeding. During the exchange, PJ voiced his displeasure about having his food interrupted again.

With relief of feeding PJ, Bruce joined Naruto in eating their breakfast as Debbie talked to PJ as she fed him. By 7:30 everyone was up in the house and the barn, sitting at tables, eating breakfast.

The twins pushed chairs to either side of him. Smiling at their effort, Bruce sat them in the chairs and brought both of them a plate of food.

They each had on outfits that were a little big for them with flip flops. Danny and Buffy had gone through the clothes that were gathered from the houses the clan had grabbed supplies from. He didn't even noticed that Mike was calling him until the third time.

"Bruce, can you hear me?" Mike asked.

"Yes I can, Mike," Bruce replied turning to look at him.

"I was saying Marcus called yesterday and said they found more survivors. Darrell brought over a map yesterday with the locations. Marcus didn't want to say over the CB. They found sixteen more, and they relocate to Marcus' farm. Those survivors told them where others were. Most want help, but a few want to stay put. Darrell told me they have over fifty people over there now and asked if we could take in the others. Also the log fence around the house and barn is almost finished."

"After breakfast, we will have a meeting in the game room. Debbie said that Paul had some ideas he wanted to run by us. We can make plans then. Let's just enjoy breakfast now," Bruce said, looking again at Debbie who was now playing with PJ. Mike nodded his agreement and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto you should attend. Darrell brought up something that might be of your interest."

"Sure thing," Naruto said as Mike went back to eating.

Danny looked at Bruce and said. "I don't know if I like PJ, Daddy."

"Why?" Bruce asked with a serious expression.

"He pulled my hair this morning at three o'clock, waking me, and wouldn't leave me alone until I fed him a bottle. That's really unfair. I mean, both you and mom were there. Why'd he wake me up?" Danny asked as Bruce started laughing.

"Sounds to me he knows his big sister," Naruto joked.

"But why me?" Danny complained.

"Well, sleep in Momma and Daddy bed, you have to take care of the baby. It's part of the job," Bruce told her.

"Sleep. Y'all killed me last night."

"Y'all?"

"Yeah, you and Mom could've got on the floor so I could've at least outrun everyone as they tried to lay on me," Danny replied between bites.

Bruce gave her a traumatize expression.

"I think that's a no go, Danny," Naruto laughed.

After breakfast everyone got ready for the meeting before heading to the game room. Naruto brought a notepad and pencil for questions to write down. Bruce was already there with each twin on his lap, and when everyone else arrived, Bruce called the meeting to order.

"Okay, everyone, unless you have the floor or have been told by the person that has the floor you can talk, don't. For those of you new to this clan, this is how we decide what's going to happen. It is a limited Democracy. You will get to speak your mind and add your input, but it will be done in an orderly fashion. Since I have the twins on my lap, I'll conduct this meeting sitting down. Nancy, how are the food stores coming with the added mouths and the chore schedules?" Bruce asked.

Nancy stood, looking at her notebook. "Well, Lynn has gone over our food list and is makin' a menu months in advance. She assured me the stores we have could feed the clan for one hundred days easily with replenishing from the garden. Lynn was having trouble puttin' it in the computer. Lynn is now just writing it down, and Debbie and I've been taking over putting it in the computer," Nancy reported.

Bruce looked dumbfounded at the news of the stock.

_I guess they had originally stocked for longer before all of us came along,_ Naruto thought.

Jake spoke up, looking at Lynn. "Why don't you just write it down in the computer?" Jake asked Lynn.

"Jake, I can't type worth a d-. I did try, but I can only use two fingers," Lynn replied.

"Well then, just write it down for the computer. Don't type it," Jake said.

"You can't do that with a computer," Lynn said. Everyone in the family groaned as Jake stood up and marched out of the game room like he had been insulted.

"Did Lynn say something wrong?" Moegi asked as Jake left the room.

"We don't ever tell Jake you can't do something with a computer," Bruce explained. "The last time that was said in this house. Jake hacked into the President's e-mail. Just because someone said it couldn't be done." Bruce turned to Mike.

"All I said was nobody could do it. How was I supposed to know it could be done?" Mike stated, turning away from Bruce.

"That's saying it can't be done. He handed you a printout of the President's e-mail in less than an hour," Bruce replied. Mike was not looking at him or listening to him.

"Is it always like this?" Konohamaru asked.

"This is nothing. When Stephanie gave her report on the virus and blues, we spend the first portion of it trying to convince Bruce that he wasn't a stupid idiot who should be playing with yarn just because he admitted he didn't understand Stephanie's line of work," Naruto told him.

"Ah man, I wish I was there to see that," Konohamaru complained.

Jake came back into the room carrying a touchpad notebook, but before he could hand it to Lynn, Bruce spoke up.

"You can show her how to use it later, Jake. Nancy, how about the chore lists. Any problem?" Bruce asked.

"Everyone is doing excellent. No missed shifts on chores or training."

"Everyone, that's great; let's keep that up. Now Debbie, how about guard duty?"

Debbie was trying to get her notebook away from PJ, fighting a losing battle. Rushing over, Danny and Buffy helped wrestled it away and took PJ from her. At first, PJ started crying, but he was soon being entertained by the girls.

"No missed guard shifts, but Jake and Matt have brought up a valid point about adding another person in Mission Control. With the warlord shooting any blues that get in the fields, it takes one person just to operate that. They've been teaching people how to operate the UAVs. If the UAVs are up, it's too much for one person. I've put Pam on dayshift only until I released her for other duties. I'm not giving those with night duties time off, but I am allowing for sleep time after their shift. There's also been a request that Naruto stop doing whatever experiment he been doing to cause all those explosions at night. If not for attracting blues then for their sanity as it sounds like there's an attack each time."

Naruto sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. But I'll stop since I now know not to mix lightning or fire chakra with gunpowder."

"Thank you Naruto," Bruce said. "Jake, you and Matt are to make a list of people who're trained for UAV operation. They'll pull four-hour shifts in the morning and afternoon, and we will add another for the warlord. We have thirty radios. I'm putting out a list today for fifteen people who'll always have a radio unless in the house or the loft. Now Mike, what's the news from the Snead farm?"

"They have over fifty people there now." This news brought smiles from others in the clan. Mike continued, "They've been sending out scavenger runs every day. Since we brought them weapons, they feel safer goin' out to gather supplies. I gave them another twenty thousand rounds yesterday when Darrell came over. Darrell gave me a map that they have marked out with places where survivors might still be. They got this information from others they've brought in. One of the locations is outside of Jonesboro. It's what's left of the Homeland camp after it got overrun. The survivors are in a huge, metal building on the outside of town that was used for supplying the camp with food and water. If the blues have not gotten inside then they're okay."

Mike turned to Naruto. "Naruto, Darrell said one of the survivors describe some of the people wearing headbands with the same metal plate like yours."

Naruto straighten up. "No description on them?"

"No, just rumors," Mike said.

"You think you can identify them?" Bruce asked.

"If they're from the Leaf Village, sure," Naruto said. "Maybe if their from the Sand village, but if they're from other villages maybe not."

"What about the other places?" Bruce asked Mike.

"The rest are people holdin' up in farms. Marcus said in his letter that they got this information from some survivors that escaped from the camp. All but one of the farms is too far away for them to get to easily. Marcus doesn't want to send out his patrols any further than fifteen miles out. The farm in question is twelve miles from him and has to families there. They have no fence, two guns, little food and water. They said that they would stay there. Marcus wrote…" Mike looked down at a piece of paper before continuing. "Bruce, will you see if these crazy, stupid white people will listen to you because they won't listen to an old black man," Mike read. "This farm is fifteen miles from here with the two families totaling nine. The estimated count at Jonesboro is around forty-one with the other two locations having at least eighteen between them. I don't think we will get those nine in Marcus' letter to join us if they won't join Marcus. We estimated fifty-nine at least, which I think is low. If they all come here with the forty-five we have, that's a hundred and four. It'll start getting crowded here, and this will put a huge strain on our supplies, like food. We go from a hundred days to less than fifty. I'm not sayin' not to get them, but I want everyone to realize that. We will have to bring in more supplies fast if we get 'em." Mike said, looking around the room.

The clan was speaking in little groups with each other whether they want to go get these people or not. Naruto then spoke up.

"Bruce, the first thing my sensei taught me back home was that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scums. If there are any hope that anyone from my world is at this Jonesboro site, then no matter what village they're from I will go get them personally if I have too, because whether they're enemies of my village back home or not, they're survivors here."

"He won't go alone, because I will go with him," Konohamaru said. "My grandpa was the third Hokage and he died protecting our village. I want to make sure his death doesn't go in vane by making sure if there are any leaf ninja at that site they get to safety."

Moegi and Udon nodded.

"Hold on guys. I want permission to speak," Cheryl said standing up. Bruce went ahead and gave her permission since Naruto and Konohamaru already spoken. "If these other people who aren't ninjas brought here to _your_ farm, would they work like the rest of us?"

"Cheryl, this is the clan's farm now. We're a big family here now. When each of you agreed to come here and stay, you became part of this family. The answer to your question is yes. They either work or they are sent on their way," Bruce said. "However, that lesson Naruto's sensei gave him makes a good rule, I motion that from now on if someone in this clan or any innocents are at any danger whether its from blues gangs or any other evil out there, and a clan member sees it they are allowed to skip work and disobey any order to help that person out as long as they report it once that person is safe dead—which I hope the reason being that the person turns out to be a threat to the clan."

"I second that," Debbie agreed. "We also should tell Marcus' farm about it, because they might benefit it from it."

"All in favor?" Bruce asked which came out unanimous for approval, thus the birth of the what Naruto later decide to call the Kakashi's rule after the sensei that taught it to him.

"I approve the new rule, but what if we send a person out and a gang picks them up and finds out where we are? Every night on the HAM radio in Mission Control, we hear people talkin' about the lawless groups out there. Just two nights ago, we heard someone get attacked while they were on the radio," Cheryl said.

Bruce was glad they were listening to the HAM radio and writing down everything, but it was also a source of fear for them. Not having an answer for that, he addressed Cheryl's question. "We will not keep people here against their will. If they want to leave, then they can. If they become a danger, they'll leave, but only their spirit, the body will stay behind. Only those who are threats will be exception of the new rule, that's why I mention it. I will kill anyone who threatens this clan. We have safety here, which is rare right now, and I will not let anyone endanger that."

Naruto kept silent. Although he agreed with Bruce's reason of threat being an exemption to the new rule, he can't help but think of Sasuke, a threat he came to realize he might have to rid of before coming to this world, but only after years of trying to prepare and searching to bring Sasuke back.

Mike then added. "We're not fools. Nobody will get a free ride here unless they're sick or injured unless they are helping someone that is sick or injured. Once they can work or they feel their friend is find without them, then they will help or leave, not taking any of our supplies with them. Now, when Bruce and his patrol came back, we gave them a day off to rest—"

"Yeah, but they picked and fight with every blue in central Louisiana then ran like a hundred miles through the day," Maria interrupted. "If they hadn't taken a day off, I for one would've thrown a fit." Everyone agreed with her.

"Thank you, Maria, and I might have you do that if the need arises. Now if I would've gone and told Bruce that I needed him to attack a large group headed toward us, what would he have done?" Mike asked.

Angela replied without hesitation, "He would've taken off to fight, sleep or no sleep."

"That's right, and that's what we expect from everyone. If you can, do what is needed," Mike said then continued. "Those that come here will be expected to do the same. We can use the extra help, especially if we're hit by a gang or a large mob." The clan talked quietly amongst themselves until Stephanie spoke up.

"If Naruto hadn't brought up the new rule, what do you and Bruce think about bringing more people here?" Stephanie asked Mike.

He replied. "Even with the rule, I think if we can get some of these people without endangering ourselves too much, then we should." Bruce nodded his agreement.

"That's good enough for me," Stephanie replied, writing in her notebook.

"We only have room for around fifty as we stand right now. We're gonna have to build a shelter for the rest. Or more accurately, they'll have to build it," Mike replied, and everyone agreed.

"We'll have to bring in even more supplies with that many more people and soon. Just remember, boys: We design this farm for just a small group. Don't think I don't want to help but don't bring in more than we can supply and feed," Nancy said as Mike sat down and Bruce spoke up again.

"Okay Paul, tell us what you have in mind," Bruce said, looking at him. Paul got up from the bedside Cheryl and walked in front of the fireplace.

"I have a list, which I will go through one at a time. We need to expand our storage area, bring in more animals, expand our garden, reinforce the fence, and add towers around the property. Now first, the storage area that I have in mind will be underground. We ill dig out five acres on the west side of the property. Dig the hole fifteen feet down then concrete the bottom and walls. Then, cover it with a concrete roof and cover it with dirt. We can still put a garden or green houses on top with the three feet of soil there. That will give us over two hundred thousand square feet of storage area with a ten foot roof," Paul said, and Bruce and Mike started in.

"H- yeah! Now we're talking. You're the man, Paul," Bruce yelled, high fiving Mike.

"Go big or go home, baby!" Mike shouted, high fiving Bruce. The twins held up their hands so Bruce and Mike could give them high fives too.

"Boys," Debbie shouted, which made Mike and Bruce shut up.

"Now things get fun," Naruto told Konohamaru.

"Don't you think that two hundred thousand square feet is a bit big, Paul?" Nancy asked, looking at him. Having experience with dealing with Bruce and Mike's adventures, the women prepared for the verbal battle to rein them in. Very rarely did they get mad or scream at the two; they used common sense.

"I told him it was," Cheryl replied.

"Well, we don't have to worry about cost, and with that much space, we should be okay for a long time to come for storage," Paul replied, avoiding looking at Nancy or Debbie by looking down at his notes. "Heck if Naruto knows some of those jutsus that moves earth, it probably be done quicker."

Hearing that, Debbie almost wanted to laugh. She could hear Mike and Bruce say the same thing. "Cost isn't what I'm talking about, and I'm sure Naruto knows a jutsu or two that can help, but it's finding that much concrete laying around to build it, not counting the metal beams, will be challenging. You're talking about thousands of yards of concrete for the floor and roof. We can't begin to move that much concrete out of the city out of the city with blues and gangs about," Debbie stated.

"Concrete won't be a problem; there's a warehouse outside of Castor that has several thousand pallets of eighty-pound bags of concrete. The oil and natural gass drilling rigs store it there for concreting wells. We have one back hoe, and on a farm we have to go for more animals, there's another one and a bulldozer. I can make those quiet too. Working straight, I believe it done under twelve weeks, less with Naruto, and even lesser if any of Naruto's friends know jutsus that can help," Paul said, reading from his list, not wanting to look up. He had already had this fight with his wife and lost. Cheryl was used to this as well: like most wives.

Bruce spoke up. "Come on, you two, it'll be huge—like our own super warehouse." Mike agreed with Bruce. Thinking about having a building that big on the property made him tingly inside.

"Turn down the testosterone, boys," Nancy said, looking at the duo then turning to Paul. "What the hell are we going to put in there? I'm not saying we don't need to make another storage area, but two hundred thousand square feet? Don't you think we could go with something smaller? We have a lot to do besides build a super boy toy storage area."

"It could act as a hidden bunker for those who can't fight like children and injured," Naruto said.

"We can do that with the storages we already have," Debbie pointed out sensing Naruto wasn't really on either side but rather having fun watching them debate and want to help keep it going.

"Well, Bruce and Mike said they wanted an area to store large amounts of ammo and weapons," Paul replied, finally looking up at the two women, trying to defend his idea since Mike and Bruce loved it.

A few minutes passed as Debbie scribbled in her notebook. "I have run a few numbers through my head," Debbie replied, and Bruce mumbled, "Oh s-." Debbie glared at him before she began. "The average ammo crate of 5.57 is 4'x5'x5 and contains a little over eighty thousand rounds, weighing a ton. I know it hold more and the dimensions are off, but lets round off for now. In a two-hundred square-foot building, you would have eighty rows with two hundred cases in each row. That's leaving big aisles between each row. We're not even talking about double stacking yet. I come up with sixteen thousand crates, that's over a billion rounds. There isn't that much ammo nearby first, but let me continue. If there was, you could still double stack the rows and still have over a hundred square feet of space to fill. I'm not even going to mention triple stacking. Now, is that not a bit much?" Debbie asked the three men with almost every woman agreeing with her. Only Danny, Mary and Buffy were with the Daddies. The twins just wanted more high fives, and PJ wanted his chew toy that Debbie was writing in.

"What is she saying?" Moegi asked.

"I think she's saying even with all the ammo and weapons we can get, there's still too much room left, and it be humanly impossible to fill in the rest in this world," Naruto said.

"Why didn't she just say that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Couldn't we add more?" Udon asked.

"I can with Sage mode alone, but can you lift a ton?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right."

"Debbie, we wouldn't have to worry about storage for a while," Mike told her with a grin on his face.

Nancy spoke up. "Okay, I've just run a couple of numbers here myself. If we assigned fifteen people a day to work on this testosterone storage area, I put it over ninety days before completion with nothing but good weather, and that's without Naruto's help. I don't know how much Naruto can do to his full extent but I'm guessing it can cut down the days by over half, but that's still with nothing but good weather."

"So then what's the problem? We can just leave Naruto here to help out!" Bruce said.

"Hey wait a second!" Naruto complained.

Debbie turned back to Paul. "What about clearing most of an acre and building an eighty-thousand-square foot area underground? Using my calculations, we still store over five hundred million rounds in one level and even without double stacking."

Before Paul could answer, Nancy spoke up. "That size we could do in four weeks with Naruto on Patrol."

"Well, I guess so," Paul replied.

"Okay, that's settled. Next item please, Paul," Debbie said, tired of that argument and getting ready for the next if the need arose. Just a never ending battle for her and Nancy in reigning in their two husbands.

"I want to get some 4x8 three quarter inch plywood and circle the fence on the inside with plywood their brace it with 2x4s. Next, build an earthen berm behind the plywood. My rough calculations figured about eight tons per foot across the fence. Not only would it stop a mob from knocking over our fence but also gun fire or someone trying to knock it down. The five-acre hole we were going to dig was going on the fence," Paul replied, trying for the big area again."

"See, he's thinking ahead. Let's do the big storage area," Mike said hopefully.

"No, we will get the dirt from elsewhere. This's a great idea, Paul. Debbie and I were just talking, and we want at least ten more forty foot cargo containers buried on the property," Nancy replied matter-of-factly.

"With a big storage container, we won't need those other containers," Mike said.

"If for some reason your man cave storage area blows up because of your boy toys that you men went to put in there, we want to make sure we have stuff left to survive on. Don't put all of your eggs in the same basket, remember? One is none, and two is one," Nancy said, looking at the duo.

Both Bruce and Mike looked as if they were hit by their own bats in the stomach.

"Okay, we won't build the coolest storage area ever. We will build the small, punk one, and we'll be happy with it. Next Paul." Bruce said, leaving the wives trying to figure out if they were insulted.

"The towers. I was just goin' to get some hunting towers and place them around the inside of the fence. Mike said we could use them for blues and lay behind the berm if we're attacked by a gang," Paul replied, putting his notebook down.

"What about the animals?" Debbie asked.

"They're all at the same farm where the back hoe and bulldozer are at—which I figure we can use when Naruto is on patrol. Since it seems there are more ninjas from his world out there, I think it's safe we bring the back hoe and bulldozer in with the animals incase our patrols need him for backup if some of those ninjas turn out to be a threat."

"That's fine. How many animals are you planning?"

"Ten more milk cows, a hundred more chickens, a few dozen pigs," Paul said. Debbie and Nancy clapped with joy as the rest of the family bowed their heads, groaning on the fact Mamas finally got their pigs. "Y'all have a hundred and ten acres fence in here, you have two twenty acre fields in the back to rotate livestock. Adding the garden, buildings, orchard, chicken house, quail, rabbits, pheasant, and the pond, you have over fifty acres that aren't being used. We need every square foot inside the fence producing."

"Fine, bring the d- pigs in," Bruce said as the wives clapped.

Mamas get their pigs, but daddies don't get the storage area they want.

Bruce turned to Jake, "What's the area like after our little hike?"

"South of us, the blues are dispersed over a large area. We have several thousand around us with the closest being less than a mile. Warlord has taken out blues that haven't come down the road; those are taken out by the guard in the fort. In the last forty-eight hours, the count is at one hundred and twenty-eight blues shot. This afternoon, we need to gather up the bodies. We have only shot four since change of shift this morning. In our twenty-mile circumference, I put the number at five thousand give or take," Jake reported.

"Matt, what intelligence reports do you have to add?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing much, just on the radio, the remnants of the government are in Colorado and telling survivors to go there. It's just a recording. No live broadcast in two weeks. There're a lot of gangs on the move. People are reporting the blues are getting smarter. They're ambushing now, and not trying to infect. No reports of using human intelligence but definite in animal instinct. They now wait around for a large group to take on a large concentration of humans," Matt stated.

"They probably discovered they can do more than just infect but actually feed off humans," Naruto said. "They're learning their place in the food chain."

"Naruto, how soon can you teach your new students some of your jutsus?" Bruce asked.

"I'm planning on starting them with shadow clones before teaching them the Rasengan. As for elemental jutsus, that depends on which of the five elements they can use: Fire, water, Earth, Lightning, and/or wind. I been told in the past its common for a ninja to have one element and to gain more than one takes time, so once I know their primary element, I'm going to teach them jutsus for that element before even considering teaching them other elemental jutsus." Naruto said. "But before I do any of that, I need to know where Moegi and Udon stand with their previous ninja training with their last sensei."

"Fair enough. Okay, order of action," Bruce said, standing up and moving the sleeping twins off him. "First, we're sending out four teams. One each direction of the compass to set up on the roof of a house, the team will make noise and kill whatever shows up. Each team will take ten thousand rounds of ammo and set up for three days unless we run out of targets. Conner, I want you to have all three Strykers ready to roll out in case the teams get in some serious s-. Have teams ready to roll in ten minutes of a call."

"The four teams will have four-to-five members. I will post teams later today. Matt and Jake, you will both be here manning Mission Control. After we return from our hunting trip, two teams are goin' shopping and another is going to secure the survivors."

"It's mid-October, and the first frost usually comes around Thanksgiving. I want the buildings and fence done before the end of the month. We have a lot to get done during the winter. Check the board in the morning to see where you're assigned for this mission. I have fort duty from six to midnight, so don't bug me. Don't think because I don't send you on a team I don't think you're ready. Someone has to guard the farm and be ready to pull our a- out if it goes bad. Everyone here will have to learn to be a warrior and do their part. Now, is there any other business that needs to be addressed?" Bruce asked. Frank raised his little hand, and Bruce pointed at him.

Frank lowered his hand. "Can we go swimming, Mr. Bruce?"

Bruce smiled at Frank, wanting to thank the little boy for reminding him kids were there. "Yes, Frank, after lunch we can go swimming, but no yelling. Everyone must be quiet, okay?"

After lunch, everyone that was not on duty was by the swimming pool, or in Konohamaru Moegi and Udon's case ontop of it. Naruto learned that their sensei Ebisu had started them on learning how to release Genjutsu, and he decided to continue it the way Jiriaya taught him. So there they were on top of the water in swimming trunks and in Moegi's case Bikini.

"I want you to release the chakra from your feet, then I want you to focus chakra back to your feet," Naruto said. "This will help you rechanneling chakra after a disruption of chakra flow, which is the first step in releasing chakra. I want you to do it until either you feel you use too much chakra or until it's second nature."

"Yes sir!" They responded and made the handsigns. As soon as they did that they dived into the water feet first.

_This will also help Moegi and Udon when they learn the Rasengan,_ Naruto thought as the trio started rising above the water using chakra.

"I thought you told our dads that everyone don't always have the same chakra element?" David asked.

"They don't. But water walking isn't a water style jutsu," Naruto said. "It's a chakra control technique just as walking up a tree."

"And this training is for what exactly then?" David asked.

"Learning how to release Genjutsu, or illusionary jutsu," Naruto said. "I'm not very good with genjutsu so this is the next best option. Plus part of the training also involves chakra control which help Moegi and Udon when they learn the Rasengan."

"If you say so," David said.

Meanwhile Bruce and Mike were sitting at the picnic table with an umbrella, both wearing full combat gear. All the wives were laid out in the sun. Bruce was looking at Debbie in her bikini. Bruce was mad that he had kids sleeping in his bed as he inspected Debbie's body and drooled.

Reluctantly, Bruce turned to watch Danny and Buffy. Danny was teaching Buffy hand-to-hand fighting on some mats that they had spread out. Right now they were working on punches on the punching bag. Danny and Buffy were in shorts, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. Letting out a low growl, Bruce watched Conor walked over to his girls. From the look in Conner's eyes, Bruce could tell he wasn't looking at Danny in admiration of her fighting style. Yep, he was going to have to something to that boy. Granted Conner was twenty, and Bruce did like him, but don't be drooling over his baby girl. Bruce just wanted to tell him he had better treat his girl with respect or he would break his legs. Not that it matter. Since the last paintball game before the fall, Bruce knew for certain who had Danny's heart. So Bruce just sat there, listening to the conversation.

Conner walked up to Danny and Buffy. "Want me to teach both of ya a few techniques?" he asked.

"No thank you. I know more hand-to-hand than you. I hold two black belts in different forms plus the extra stuff Daddy and Daddy Mike have taught me," Danny replied politely and honestly to Conner, never taking her eyes off of Buffy as she continued to hit the bag.

"I'm not saying you aren't good, Danny. I saw you with the gimp, but he's not much of an opponent. I will show you how to bring down a man," Conner stated.

This even got Naruto's attention as he turned to Conner and Danny.

"You think I can't take a man down?" Danny asked p-. She held up her hand for Buffy to stop then turned to Conner.

"You're a teenage girl," Conner pointed out.

"Bad move, Conner," Naruto said as he knew better than to look down on a teenage girl when it comes to fighting just because of their age and gender. Heck, his teammate Sakura could cause the earth to break around her with one punch and she was the same age as him (not to mention doesn't use sage mode or a tailed beast nor have one sealed in her).

"I weigh one hundred and fifty-six pounds at 5'6" with 12% body fat. I can bench press my body weight more than once. I may bne built like a girl, but I can kick your a- all over this farm," Danny stated as matter of fact.

"I doubt that. I've studied martial arts for ten years," Conner said with an air of confidence.

"Okay, let's have a full-contact match. The first one that taps out has to shine the other's boots for two months," Danny said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, Danny, and you would get hurt," Conner said folding his arms across his chest.

"So you are scared of me then," Danny said, smiling.

"I'm not scared of you. I just don't want to hurt you." Conner replied in a firm tone.

"Conner, I'll say no if I were you," Naruto said. "I seen how Bruce and Mike train six teenagers, and they can gang up on a Blue and beat them up just after a couple of days after learning. I wouldn't be surprise their kids had that same training for years."

"Naruto isn't wrong about that," Danny said. Conner lost some of his confidence hearing that.

Bruce got up and headed toward them before Danny beat the s- out of Conner.

"Danny, that's enough," Bruce told her.

"Listen to your dad, Danny. I don't want to hurt you," Conner replied, smiling.

Bruce turned to Conner, "I'm not worried about you hurting her. I'm worried that she will hurt you, son."

"She can't hurt me, sir," Conner replied.

"See, Daddy, let me show him this little girl can kick his a-. You can referee, and if one of us gets carried away, you can stop it," Danny replied, looking at Conner.

"If you get on that mat, Conner, I promise you: you'll lose," Bruce said.

"I doubt that, sir," Conner replied taking off his BDU top then his boots and socks.

"I'm not going to stand between a man and an a—whopping. Danny, don't break any of his bones or him out of action. We have a lot to do tomorrow." What little confidence Conner had washed away. Debbie having heard the conversation, walked over.

"Conner, don't do it. You're about to get hurt," she said as she stood beside Bruce.

"Don't worry, ma'am; I won't get hurt, and I won't hurt your little girl. I'm a man after all. I outweigh her by thirty pounds, and I'm four inches toller than her," Conner replied, stepping on the mat with pride. Debbie just stared at the cocky young man with her mouth open.

Debbie looked at Danny and said, "Kick his a-, Danny, just don't hurt him too bad."

"Hey guys, take a break and watch this," Naruto called Konohamaru Moegi and Udon. "This is a good opportunity for you three to learn why it's important not to underestimate your opponent."

The trio, who were in the water got out and watched what they expect was a lesson on humiliation.

Bruce looked down at Debbie standing at his side and wondered who this woman was and where was his wife. Looking back at the mat, Bruce saw the two get in opposite corners. "When I yell break, you'd better break or I'm coming in there; is that clear, Danny?" Bruce told both of them, but was looking at Danny. Conner and Danny replied they understood, and Bruce said, "Go!"

Conner charged Danny to try and grab her and use his weight against her. Danny sidestepped and kicked him in the stomach. Then, she kicked the back of his leg, bringing Conner to his knees, where he punched him in the face, knocking him down. Before Danny could get on top of him and commence the beat down, Bruce yelled, "Break." Danny stomped her foot, glaring at her dad, and went to her corner.

Conner pulled himself off the mat, shaking his head as he stood up. Now no one in the clan was swimming. Everyone had joined Konohamaru Moegi and Udon around the mat to watch the fight.

"Conner, do you yield?" Bruce asked him.

"No, she just got lucky," he replied, walking back to his corner. A look of anger washed over Danny's face.

"He shouldn't have said that," Moegi said.

"No he shouldn't," Naruto agreed.

"Young lady you watch your control," Bruce said in a firm voice then said, "Go."

Conner didn't make the same mistake twice. He advance slowly toward Danny, this time throwing a right punch then a snap kick. Danny blocked both with ease then snapped a kick into Conner's thigh that made him wince in pain. Conner's next punches and kicks were full-force, but Danny blocked and dodged them. When Conner threw his next kick, Danny dropped and kicked through the leg that Conner was standing on, sending him crashing into the mat. Danny continued her kick but brought back in an arc, driving her heel into Conner's solar plexus. Conner's lungs deflated.

Danny jumped beside Conner, grabbed his arm, and rolled him over onto his stomach. Danny put her foot in Conner's armpit, wrapped his arm around her leg, and then knelt on Conner's back. As his arm bent at an unnatural angle, the stars he had in his head left as the pain hit. Any way he tried to move sent waves of pain through him. Danny leaned forward, sending more pain shooting through him. Conner knew she could break his arm in two places and dislocate his shoulder if she leaned forward anymore. He was fighting through the pain when he heard.

"Tap out, or I'll break it before my daddy can stop me," Danny said. Conner tapped the mat as Bruce ran over to pull Danny off. Danny stood up, letting Conner go before Bruce made it to her. "I have three pairs of combat boots. The pair I wear for guard duty, I want you to make them shine. The others, just clean and polish them," Danny said as she walked away with Bruce watching her.

Bruce helped Conner up, making sure he was alright. Conner looked at him and said, "D-, I was state champion three years in a row. When she hit me, I swear my insides shook."

"Naruto did try to warn you, Conner. I trained Danny since she was five. Besides myself and Mike, the only other people here that can take her are her four brothers. Sometimes. I think she just doesn't want to hurt them. Debbie can take her, but won't for the same reason."

"Sir, if I ever do somethin' that stupid again, I want you to shoot me with that Taser gun," Conner replied, moving his arm around to make sure it still worked.

"Every man must have a lesson in humility, Conner," Bruce said.

"I just got a whole semester of it," Conner replied.

"I know that feeling," Naruto said, "First time I was humiliated like that, I was thrown into the ground hard enough that the ground cracked and I was unconscious."

"You're joking right?" Conner asked.

"Heck no! I still remember the pain from that day, and I was just four years old," Naruto said causing jaws to drop.

"That's not possible," Stephanie said. "No four year old should survive that kind of trauma."

"I don't think any creature could," Mike said. "I guess that just shows us how much we still have to learn about Naruto."

Not wanting to risk seeing if he can survive something like that in the future, and to keep to his end of the deal, Conner walked over to Danny. "I apologize for underestimating you. Where're your boots?" Conner asked.

"Don't worry about it. You've apologized, so forget the boots," Danny said, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink.

"A deal is a deal. Where're your boots?"

Danny pointed to her pile of clothes. "Those are the boots I wear on guard duty."

"Have your boots down every night after supper, and I will polish them. I don't think your dad would like me coming upstairs to your room to get them," Conner said., heading to grab her boots.

"Why? You can't hurt me," Danny replied, stating fact as far as she was concern.

"Danny, I'm now scared of you, but I'm terrified of your dad. If you can do that to a man, I don't even want to think what he could do to someone he thought might be sneakin' to his daughter's room," Conner said, picking up her boots. "You fight good, Danny, and I'll always be on your team," Conner said as he left to shine her boots. Danny smiled as he walked off.

"Aw man, I was hoping for more action," Konohamaru said.

"If you want to see more action, then you better get back to training!" Naruto said. "Those Blues can only be killed by trauma to the brains, and unless you are faster than a runner or can strike one in the head without getting too close, you'll be infected. But by learning how to release Genjutsu this way, you're perfecting your chakra control to help you with the jutsus I'm going to teach you."

"Yes sir!" the trio responded as they went back to training.

The training lasted until Dinner and after words those who had guard duty went out, including Bruce, with Debbie soon following so the two can have some alone time.

* * *

**A/N:** New Poll is made and hopefully be up soon if anyone is interested. Theme is Cannons.


	9. Bruce Gives a Three Day Speech About Men

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

If you haven't read it yet, read this first:

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

* * *

**Bruce Gives a Three Day Speech About Men**

Naruto and his team got up early for their usual training, but this one was quick as they were going on outing today. After the Genjutsu release training, Naruto got Moegi and Udon he got them started using that training to help them in mastering advance jutsus. They also been advancing at the gun range they begged to be let out on the field so they can start fighting Blues.

Finally, Naruto did talk to Bruce as he was making teams for Blue Hunting, since most hunts were on rooftops. Unless Blues started climbing on buildings, Naruto thought this would be the closest thing to C-rank field mission for them.

That day, the team was divided between Mike Nancy, Debbie and Bruce who were team leaders. Since Bruce's team was all women, Moegi was assigned to him with Buffy, Stephanie, Maria and Mindy—one of the girls they rescued from the gas station. Naruto was with Mike, Konohamaru was with Debbie and Udon was with Nancy. This way the trio can learn to work with others that can't use ninjutsu. Bruce even agree that as long as the team Naruto is on isn't being pressed hard by blues he can pop over to other teams to check on the trio and transport any needed items between teams if one team need something another team needs.

Everyone except for Paul was eating as Bruce was working on his notepad. Paul was standing beside the table looking at Bruce, who wasn't paying attention until Mike gave a fake coug.

"Something on your mind, Paul?" Bruce inquired.

"Why am I not on a team?" Paul asked, looking at Bruce.

"I have to leave someone here that can run the farm and protect it. The garden needs to be tilled for the fall crop. If something happens to us, you're in charge here. After the Strykers leave, we will have no other backup. You're to seal the gate and ride out the storm. You can turn over responsibilities to Jake and Matt when you feel they're old enough to take them," Bruce said in flat voice.

Shocked to the core, Paul just looked at Bruce with his mouth open for several seconds before speaking. "I really don't want that kind of responsibility. Why not let me take one of the wives' place?"

"You run this farm better than we do, and you have military training. You're our best bet if something happens to the teams. The clan needs you here just with your farming knowledge alone," Bruce replied, looking at Paul.

"At first, I thought I wasn't good enough to go out," Paul said, looking down.

"Paul, if that was true, from what I heard about how this mess started, you and your family would of been dead before we got to you guys," Naruto said.

"Naruto is right. You're good enough and then some. I would have to take two team leaders off, and we still wouldn't have the farming and architectural knowledge you have. So I really didn't have much of a choice. Everyone in the family has been trained as a sniper and to speed shoot."

"I'll do my best; you just make sure that everyone comes home," Paul said, heading to the dining room table."

Mike spoke up next. "Bruce, I think we need to take more ammo and each person needs to have one other assault rifle. If the mobs get pretty big, we're going to have to worry about the barrels overheating."

"Why? Naruto will be with us and he can transport more gear to each team if needed," Bruce said.

"Maybe so, but what if more than one team is attacked while Naruto is on his rounds or pressed hard by a large group? He can create shadow clones, but he can't duplicate guns and ammo we need if something happens."

"He has a good point, Bruce," Naruto said. "Isn't that why you had everyone carry their own gear on the way here?"

Bruce nodded as they had a point. "Okay, how do you suppose we carry the extra ammo cans?"

"We're staying in one place, and a truck will drop us off. We don't have to haul it in by hand. They will stay as we climb up the roof of the house we are assigned. If a team has to run, leave the s- behind. Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it," Mike replied with determination. "We are going out to draw in blues. They come out of the woodwork, and if you add the population of the little villages and small towns close to us in a twenty-mile radius, it comes to over sixty thousand. That means over forty thousand infected easy. The large group that is still to the south of us is that many alone."

"Harsh," Naruto said.

"How much more are you takin about?" Bruce asked Mike, afraid of his answer.

"Double at least. I really want thirty-six thousand rounds," Mike answered.

"Alright, we take thirty-six thousand rounds per team not counting the basic load. It's not like we're saving them for Christmas," Bruce said, and Mike let out a huge sigh.

Nancy looked at Bruce and said, "I'm not to critique your plan, but your team is the least experienced, yet you have taken the south. Care to explain why?"

"My team has six. I know I don't list Buffy, but she goes where I go. I really think if would leave her somewhere without me, she would go into convulsions. Stephanie is very good with a weapon—as is Maria. Danny says Mindy will be okay, and Naruto reassures me this be the closest thing to a C-Rank Mission, which will be fine with the trio." Bruce added the last part involving Konohamaru and Udon since all three received the same training before coming to this world. "To be honest, with what Naruto told me about how missions work back in his world, I have to agree. This is a sit and wait hunt, not a running gun battle. My only concern is one of us being hit by a gang as we we're laid out on a roof. I want my team out back so I can go through equipment and get the truck loaded. Remember, you're not to make noise until the drop off team has been gone for twenty minute." Bruce stood up and kiss Debbie and PJ then the twins then headed outside."

"Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, I want you to listen to your group leaders and do what they tell you," Naruto said.

"Right boss. Don't worry," Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine!" Moegi continued. "Not like the Blues can climb up walls, right?"

Naruto fought down a shiver as he had a feeling that saying might comeback and bite them in the future. Naruto came to know humans in this world couldn't walk on walls using chakra, but he also know you don't need chakra to climb without chakra.

Although, Stephanie's report says that Blues have the learning ability of chimps, Naruto can't help but think that's only because Blues are more like newborns and are learning what they're capable of doing just as humans are.

"Maybe so, but like Bruce said. we still have to worry about gang," Naruto said. "There's still weapons we don't know about in this world, and I'm sure there's gangs out there that knows how to use those weapons."

"Yes, sir," all three responded.

They finish eating and Naruto check over their supplies before heading out.

By time they got outside, Matt and Bruce just pulled up with Bruce's new truck Bruce got at the bridge before rescuing the kids, with Matt driving. By time they stop, Bruce rushed out, grabbed the keys from Matt and climbed in the truck, driving it around the property.

Naruto had learned long ago that vehicles in this world were loud, but Paul had put a shroud on the bottom of the engine and made the muffler quieter.

Finally Bruce pulled back up to the patio where everyone was watching him.

"I never got to drive my new truck," he told them, calling his team over as Connor drove the Beast over. Although it wasn't the first time Naruto saw the beast since they made it back to the land, Naruto was still amaze by the armored vehicle. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to go full size and step on the Beast just to see if the Beast can be crushed.

Connor got out of the Beast, "What on Earth possessed y'all to build this?"

"We wanted an armored car, and that's the best we could do," Bruce replied, stopping to look at him.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I feel safer in that than I do a Hummer. This thing has some serious power. I went over it, and f- a duck does it have some armor. Y'all even put a v bottom on it," Connor said, looking at the Beast?.

"Yeah, we like the Beast. It has almost a ton of half-inch steel on it. The engine has aftermarket twin turbo chargers, giving you almost eight hundred horses," Bruce answered proudly as the family came outside.

"What?" Udon asked.

"I think he's saying it's well protected, and built for speed," Naruto said.

"How much, money do you have tied up in this?" Conner asked, still looking at the Beast.

"Not much," Bruce answered quickly, seeing the wives taking an interest in the conversation.

Bruce started going over his team's packs and was amazed by how well Moegi's was set up. He can tell Moegi was taught to pack for days of travel as there were even room for more items to include later.

Bruce also approved Buffy having her hair in a ponytail and Moegi's pigtail standing up. He told the rest of the group to put their hair in ponytail like Buffy as he don't know how Moegi's hair is style like that as it keeps the hair out of Moegi's eyes.

Everyone in the group except for Bruce had two M-4s with suppressors and night vision. Even Moegi had an extra M-4, as Naruto made it clear Moegi doesn't know all the jutsus he knows and will need the rifles until she know some range jutsus. They twenty magazines on them and twenty more in each pack with two days' worth of food in each pack. Moegi also had her kunai knives, shurikens, paper bombs, wire, food pills, chakra pills and everything else a genin could need.

Bruce himself was carrying his SCAR with the sixteen-inch barrel and the grenade launcher plus his AR-10 with twenty-five hundred rounds. He also had his night vision and his thermal mount, along with an extra thermal for everyone.

On the back of his truck, Bruce even had thirty-six cans of ammo tied together with ten feet between each of them, and next to Bruce, two duffle bags full of food and water for three days. Only one who needed more added was Mindy, and she only needed a knife, which Bruce had Jake bring her a Marine K-Bar to attached to Mindy's vest.

After he got the K-bar for his dad, Jake headed over to Mary who was with Danny and Matt at the Patio saying good bye. He was hoping to slip in a good bye to Mary.

Bruce interrupted their good bye with a reminder that they had work to do. Jake hugged Mary and Danny hugged Matt, although they tried to do it in secret, although Bruce noticed it.

Bruce keyed his radio causing everyone to stop.

"This is Big Daddy One. Remember your training, don't do anything stupid, and listen to your team leaders. If you follow these rules, you'll be fine. I want a copy from everyone," Bruce said, and everyone replied. "Naruto, go get the ladder and put it in the back of the truck."

"Right." Naruto did as he told. He guess that's what everyone minus those who can use chakra to climb onto the roof.

Everyone came out to tell the first away team goodbye. Debbie had PJ, and the twins were walking toward Bruce then took off running and crying.

"I'm surprise those two haven't started calling him daddy yet," Naruto muttered.

"Don't go," they said in unison, hugging his legs. Bruce knelt by the twins.

"I have to go and kill monsters, you two. Mama Debbie will be leaving later today, and I'm counting on both of you to help Lynn take care of PJ while we're gone. If you go to the room with the radio, we will tell you good night every night, okay?" Bruce said, looking at the girls.

Emily looked at him. "The monsters are mean."

"I'm meaner than they are, Emily, and I have taught the family how to be just as mean," Bruce said, pointing to everyone around them before stopping at Naruto, "Except for Naruto. He thinks he can scare any monsters with his fox form."

Naruto was about to say something but Mike stopped him and quickly explained to him about Ranger Bantering which was a Army Ranger form of friendly teasing and that Bruce didn't mean anything hurtful.

Emily and Sherry wrapped their arms around Bruce's neck.

"Who will protect us at night? Ms. Lynn can't," Sherry asked, crying.

"Jake will protect both of you while we're gone. He is my son," Bruce told them as the twins pulled back looking at Bruce.

"Really?" they said together.

Bruce looked up at Jake. "Jake, the girls will sleep with you while we're gone," Bruce said in a tone that demanded compliance.

Jake looked at his dad in disbelief, mumbling, "Yes sir." The twins ran over to him and hug his legs. Jake looked down at the girls, and some of the agony left his face.

"You think those two realize they have new older siblings by now," Konohamaru said.

"I'm sure they're still adjusting," Naruto said. "Remember, they haven't been here for over a week. Besides, they been around Bruce and Debbie more than the rest of the family."

As he said that Debbie had brought PJ over for a good bye and Bruce teasing PJ.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Konohamaru said. "Back on the island they wouldn't leave Moegi Udon and me alone unless Frank helped us out. It was a relief when they started following Bruce."

Bruce walked over to the truck after saying goodbye as Buffy, Maria, Moegi, and Stephanie came back from goodbye hugs. Mindy was still beside the truck looking at the ground crying as she thought she didn't have anyone to tell her goodbye. Bruce noticed this and walked over to her and stood in front of her until she lifted her head, still crying.

"They're waiting on you to hug them bye, Mindy," Bruce said, and shock appeared on her face. Mindy looked behind Bruce, not knowing who he was talking about; there were over thirty people there. Bruce turned her face to his and said, "Mike, Nancy, and Debbie are waiting on your goodbye hug. They were going to come over here, but since you didn't hug them, they thought you did not want one."

Joy spread across Mindy's face with the thought that someone cared for and loved her. Mindy took off at a dead run and almost knocked Mike on his butt as she hugged him. A shocked Mike returned the hug from the teenage girl crying in his arms. Then, Mindy ran to Nancy, hugged her, and then moved to Debbie and PJ as Bruce walked over to them. Mike looked at Bruce with a questioning look. Bruce just dragged his index across his throat, signaling no questions.

Bruce was standing behind Mindy when she let Debbie go and kissed PJ. Mindy turned around to see Bruce standing there. Bruce looked at Mindy. "We're your family here, your clan. We will love you, fight for you, kill for you, and die for you if need be. This is your family now. Let me show you." Bruce was about to turn to Paul when he thought of someone better. "Naruto!"

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"Will you fight and die for Mindy?"

Naruto gave a big grin. "I doubt I can be killed, but I'll take as many bullets as possible for Mindy, just like I would for anyone here!"

Bruce nodded as he look at Mindy as she realized she was loved and not alone."

Everyone now understood why Mindy came over to hug them. Mike came over and picked her up, squeezing her tight followed by everyone else in the clan. Even Naruto joined in.

"I seen what loneliness can do to a person," Naruto told Mindy. "It's not something you want to wish on anyone. That's why it's important to find those who do care and keep them close."

Mindy nodded. "Thank you." Then she looked at Bruce and ran at him with open arms, hugging him.

Bruce heard what Naruto said and lifted Mindy's face up to look at him. "Now we have to go and protect those that love us. Danger is out there threatening them."

Mindy stepped back, wiping tears off of her face, and said, "Let's go and kick something's a-." Then she took off to the truck and jumped in the back with Moegi following.

Bruce motioned Debbie, Nancy, and Mike to him and whispered, "Make sure everyone knows they're part of this clan. I don't want anyone out there thinking if they die, nobody will care."

Nancy promised, "That's going to be taken care of right f- now."

"Wait until we leave please." Bruce said.

"I'll make sure," Naruto said walking up. "This clan is part of my family now, after all."

Bruce nodded and ran for the truck.

Bruce jumped in the back as Matt drove off. Conner was driving the Beast in the lead and had two others to help guard while the team got in position. Bruce told jake to get the UAV up as they pulled around the house. Before the trucks cleared the gate. Jake replied he had eyes on them and was moving forward.

When the team was halfway to the house where they were going to set up, Jake told them he counted an easy thousand within a mile. Bruce replied that was good because he was not in the mood to sit on a hot roof and wait too long.

When Matt reached the house, he pulled into the driveway and backed up to the front of the two story house. Conner and his crew got out to protect the team as they climbed to the roof. It took less than ten minutes to get all the gear up. Bruce was the last one up as Conner and his team jumped into the Beast after helping Matt lowered the ladder back down. The two vehicles slowly pulled away, leaving the first team out.

The roof was not steep and had no windows that opened to it. Bruce told everyone to move the gear up to the crest of the roof as Jake called over the radio. "Have a mob of several hundred moving down the road toward you. I think they heard the trucks," Jake reported.

"How far away and how long until contact?" Bruce asked.

"Two miles. I figure you have four to five minutes. They're not running," Jake replied, and Bruce told him to keep the UAV close for now then turned to his team.

"If that group gets past us, they'll hear the trucks when they take off with the next group and find the farm."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's kill us some blues." Moegi said.

Bruce shook his head at Moegi's determination. He took off his pack and laid it on the roof then took out a knife, driving it into the roof. He then put one of the straps of his pack around it so it could not slide off. Then, he took out his extra magazines.

The rest of the team copied him, Moegi helped Buffy with her knife. It was only eighty-nine degrees, but the roof made it a lot hotter.

Bruce turned to look down the road, hearing roars coming toward him. The house they were on sat a hundred yards off the road. With the exception of a few trees in the backyard, they could see at least four hundred yards in every direction. Lifting his rifle and looking through the scope, Bruce could see movement about three quarters of a mile away on the road heading toward them.

"Remember, they can't get us here unless a s- load come. Just don't fall off. Moegi, when it clears, I'm going to show you how to make some safety lines and you can do the rest. When they're four hundred yards away, I'm going to hit them with a grenade to get their attention," Bruce said.

"Bruce, if you want, we can just throw my paper bombs at the infected," Moegi said.

"We'll save that when we can," Bruce said.

Everyone nodded. Buffy was just looking down the road, waiting. Moegi sat beck so she wasn't in the way, but the rest were shaking badly.

When the group was four hundred yards away, Bruce brought up the grenade launcher and sighted on the leading edge. Bruce pulled the trigger and heard the _plump_ as the grenade left the tube. A few seconds later, he was rewarded with a small explosion, and a few on the front row went down. Then, they were run over by those behind as the group broke into a run.

"That's all that d- thing does?" Stephanie blurted.

"Yeah," Bruce replied with his feelings hurt. He liked his grenade launcher.

"In the movies, that d- thing blows up buildings. It's just a wimp," Stephanie said, looking at the grenade launcher with disappointment.

"I got to agree. My paper bombs can do a lot more than that," Moegi said.

"It can blow up buildings if it hits a box of dynamite inside," Bruce replied in a wounded tone.

"Bruce, I was just saying—"

Bruce held up his hand. "I'm not talking to you or Moegi right now, Stephanie. Both of you hurt SCAR's feelings. The mob is almost here. Engage when they hit two hundred yards. My wimpy weapon and I are moving to the end of the roof," Bruce said, walking off and loading another grenade.

Moegi remembered back in the academy when her classmates make a big deal out of someone making fun of their jutsus, and Bruce reminded her of them.

"Must be a boy thing," Moegi muttered.

Bruce fired another grenade at the mob at the two hundred mark. Bruce turned to his team. "Are y'all going to send them invitations or something? How about shoot 'em like my wimpy gun here," Bruce snapped.

All the girls except Moegi were sitting on the peak of the roof with their weapons on their knees as they open up with single shots. The mob quit running in front of the house. Stephanie even let Moegi use her rifle to practice with since the blues just stopped, looking around as the team continued dropping them. The mob could hear the suppressed shots and looked at the house but did not come toward it.

Bruce swore he saw several blues look right at him but then just kept looking around. He lined up his sights and dropped two dozen in thirty rounds. He changed magazines, and the mob just kept standing there, looking around. Moving his scope from head to head, Bruce continued to drop blues until his bolt locked back. Then several started taking off down the road. Bruce yelled as he replaced magazines, and ones leaving stopped. Then as one, the mob turned, moving to the house.

Lining up his sights, he started squeezing the trigger as his crosshairs settled on a head and continue firing quick single shots. As his bolt locked back, he dropped his magazine and loaded another one. There were only eight left in the mob, and they were just looking around the house, sniffing the air after stopping halfway down the driveway. Bruce yelled, "Cease fire." As soon as the words left his mouth, the remaining infected started running toward the house. Bruce raised his rifle and fired a grenade at the group. It hit right in front of them, showering their legs with shrapnel, causing six of the eight to fall. Bruce snapped off eight shots, smiling at his weapon. "You're not whimpy," Bruce said, patting his rifle.

"Buffy, ask Stephanie why they acted like that," Bruce said over his shoulder, and Buffy relayed the question.

"I'm right here, Bruce, and I'm not sure," Stephanie said as Bruce just sat there. Stephanie and Buffy looked at each other. Then, Buffy turned back to Bruce and replied, "She's not sure."

"Buffy, tell her I think that the heat off of this roof confused their vision. Since man is a predator and sight is our primary sense, next is hearing. They could not see us since they have a type of thermal vision. We made a noise that they understood and connected to prey, like voice, and locked on to us," Bruce stated, and Buffy relayed.

"Bruce, you are acting like a five-year-old, but I think you are right about your conclusions. But I think you are acting immature, taking offense with me disrespecting your weapon. It's an inanimate object," Stephanie yelled, and Buffy relayed every word.

Bruce called the farm over the radio. "Spook One, this is Big Daddy One. Come in."

"This is Big Daddy Two. We were about to send Naruto over when you called. What went on there? Over." Mike asked.

"I do believe that the blues couldn't see us on this roof because the heat up here masked us. I have relayed this to Stephanie, and she agrees. We dropped almost two hundred, and they never charged until they heard us talking. I fired several 40mm grenades, but they didn't even try to follow the sound down," Bruce reported. Then, he heard Mike yell for someone to go and get him some 40mm rounds. He was shooting some too.

"Wait, I thought Stephanie was with Bruce's group?" Bruce heard Naruto asked.

"This is Mama One. What do you mean 'relay with Stephanie.' She's right by you on the roof; I can see her," Debbie said.

"I'm not talking to her or Moegi right now," Bruce replied, sullen.

"Moegi, what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Stephanie and I just called his grenade launcher wimpy," Moegi replied.

"Why in the h- would you two do that?" Debbie yelled.

Stephanie and Moegi jerked back and Stephanie replied, "After he shot a grenade, it made a little bang, but on TV, they blow up a whole buildings, and I said that it was wimpy."

"I only agreed because compare to paper bombs, it was," Moegi said.

"She has a point there," they could hear Konohamaru said.

"It don't matter. Stephanie, baby, you don't do that. It would be just as bad if you p- on their car. When we get back here, you and I are goin' to have a talk about boys," Debbie said.

"They get mad if you pee on their car?" Stephanie asked, not understanding the opposite sex at all.

"Should I send someone to take Moegi's place?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto, Moegi will be fine. Stephanie, don't say anything else. Bruce, I love your grenade launcher on big SCAR. When we get back and you're on guard duty, just you and I will clean it together, okay?" Debbie said.

"Really?" Bruce inquired, perking up.

"Yeah, stud muffin. Now, you have more coming. Mike is fixin' to leave, so the UAV is moving off. Stephanie didn't mean it, baby. You and big SCAR forgive her for me. I will meetcha in the fort for guard duty."

With a grin on his face, Bruce was thinking about calling and asking someone to put him on guard duty Thursday when he got back in three days. Then he heard Mindy ask, "Who's big SCAR, Mr. Bruce?"

Bruce held up his rifle. "This is big SCAR. It has a sixteen inch barrel, and little SCAR is at home, and it has a fourteen-inch barrel," he replied.

"Do all of your weapons have a name?" Stephanie asked, and Bruce never even turned around. Stephanie walked over and sat down beside Bruce. She reached over, patting his assault rifle, saying, "I'm sorry, big SCAR."

"See, that's all you had to do. Now, come here," Bruce said, picking her up and sitting her between his legs and putting the rifle up to her shoulder.

Stephanie was caught off guard. As soon as Bruce pulled her close to him, he showed her how to aim he grenade launcher. It was Heaven to her, feeling his arms around her, holding her close. When Bruce put his chin on her shoulder, pulling her face next to his, showing her how to aim down the sight, Stephanie almost stopped breathing. It was over a hundred on the roof, but Stephanie felt chill bumps on her arms. Bruce told her one was coming down the road and to take it out. He wrapped his legs around her so she wouldn't slide down the roof.

When he did that, Stephanie's heart almost stopped. If she died now, she would be happy. She smiled to herself. Bruce moved with her, aiming down the road at a lone blue walker. When the blue was two hundred yards away, he told Stephanie to pull the trigger, and she did, having no idea what she was shooting at. The grenade arced toward the blue, hitting it in the chest, blowing him apart.

"You blew him apart!" Moegi yelled. "Bruce I take back what I said about Big SCAR if I can go next."

Bruce kissed Stephanie on the cheek.

"That was f- awesome," Stephanie said in a dreamy voice as Bruce helped her stand up. When she got to her feet, she wobbled, drunk with excitement.

"You okay, little red?" Bruce asked.

"Just got a little hot. I need some water," Stephanie said, walking to the supplies, trying to cover her emotions.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how hot it was. Lay down for a second. I'll set up the tarp." Stephanie wanted to tell him it could have been below freezing and she would still feel this way but kept her mouth shut.

Bruce set down his rifle and pulled a tarp out of one of the bags with several poles. He took out a hammer and nails and made a tent on the back side of the roof in front of the chimney. Bruce then nailed down a blanket and made Stephanie lay down. Then, Bruce took her boots off, loosened her vest, wet a towel, and placed it on her neck. She smiled at im as he went over to shoot several more blues coming down the road.

"Bruce, I think Stephanie has feelings for you," Moegi said causing Stephanie to turn red and Bruce to shake his head.

"Not you too," Bruce muttered to Moegi.

Moegi wasn't wrong. Stephanie had loved Bruce from the moment she first saw him. He treated her like a person, picking and joking with her, making her laugh. She was a little annoyed about the wedding ring, but then she met Debbie. Debbie was just a female version of Bruce. Stephanie liked her and grew to love her, knowing she would never hurt Debbie. That would kill her soul. Not that Bruce would ever cheat on Debbie. Stephanie had seen many women try, but none ever succeeded. Bruce belonged to Debbie and Debbie alone. Stephanie would watch Bruce stare at Debbie like a kid in school day in and day out. This only made Bruce better in Stephanie's eyes. Stephanie would just follow along. Being close to him was enough for her.

Another large group came down the road and was wiped out. This time however, Bruce let Moegi throw a paper bomb, and they quickly learned to go to the opposite side of the roof when Moegi does that. The explosion nearly knocked everyone down, and according to Moegi, that was low setting paper bomb. Soon they were attaching paper bombs to the grenades launched by the M-203 grenade launcher to get the explosive power Stephanie was hoping earlier. Bruce even taught the girls how to fire a grenade launcher, Moegi being second since Stephanie got to go first after apologizing.

Although Bruce brought hand grenades that could do as much damage as the paper bombs, Bruce admit he didn't want to test combining the two since hand grenades can only be thrown.

Naruto popped by between mobs only to see that Bruce's group had the whole area went through miniature versions of Pein's attack that crush the leaf as there were craters everywhere with only the house they were on standing.

_What the heck did I miss? _Naruto thought.

At 6 p.m. Bruce was showing Mindy, the last of the group, how to shoot the M-203. When Bruce put the weapon on her shoulder and pulled it back, Mindy turned around. "Mr. Bruce am I ugly and dirty now?" she asked. The question caught Bruce totally off guard, and he did not know what she meant.

"Mindy, you're not ugly, and you have sweated some up here, but we all have. If it will make you feel better, you can wash off. I'll stay on this side of the roof," Bruce replied, looking at her.

"That's not what I meant, Mr. Bruce. Those men you rescued me from did things to me, so am I ugly and dirty now?" Mindy asked. Bruce jumped back in shock at the question, but Mindy took it the wrong way. Seeing that, Bruce leaned forward and hugged her tight as she quietly sobbed. Bruce pulled her face to look at him.

"Mindy, your question caught me off guard, baby. You're not dirty or ugly. Now, I'm going to tell you some secrets about boys. You have to promise to never say anything I'm about to tell you to any man, okay? I will get in trouble." Bruce looked oat her as she nodded. Bruce turned around and saw the other four looking at him. "That goes for you too," Bruce told them, and they also nodded.

"First, those were not men who took you. They were subhuman, c- s- pieces of s-, and each time I drove a knife into one, I almost had an orgasm," Bruce said, and Buffy interrupted.

"Daddy, what's an orgasm?" Stephanie turned beet red and almost put her hand over Buffy's mouth, not wanting the information to stop. This was classified info Bruce was fixing to give.

"Ask you mother when you two are alone," Bruce answered, and she sighed. "Now before I start, why do ya think that you're ugly or dirty?" Bruce asked.

"In high school, all the boys would ask me out and hang out with me. But now at the farm, they act like I'm not even alive. They just play with guns, lift weights, and train to fight," Mindy said, looking at Bruce for an answer.

"Sounds like typical boy stuff to me," Moegi said.

"Hold that thought, girls. First, Mindy, when you asked me, how did I respond? I thought you were talk'n about here and now, not the past. This is how boys think. I jumped back because boys don't like talk'n about stuff that will make us sad or cry. We think it makes us weak. I know it's stupid, but this is boy stuff. I'm being honest; even if you think it's stupid, I don't," Bruce said. "Now, let me say you're beautiful, Mindy. I've seen several of the boys lookin' at you at the farm. You don't see it because they are doing it out of the corner of their eyes, reflections off a window, things like that. Because if we get caught looking directly at a girl, we get embarrassed, and boys don't like being embarrassed. Next, what happened to ya. Every boy at the farm would love to kill those people again. They care that those men hurt you but could care less what was done. By that, I mean boys don't think less of you. No one sees ya as dirty, Mindy."

"Now, when boys are together and have lots of toys, we do tend to be single-minded. I know guns 'n stuff aren't toys, but to boy, they are because we're very simple. We love our toys, and they're important to us. I'm not saying girls aren't important to boys, but girls are a mystery to boys because y'all are very complicated. Toys are very simple." Bruce continued through the night, stopping only when blues came around.

If Bruce had been paying attention, he would have noticed the girls were shooting the blues at incredible distances just to put them down so Bruce would keep talking about the male half of the population. He had talked all through the night and even during engagements. In the early morning, a huge mob showed up and could see the team fairly well since the roof had cooled down, and it took most of two hours to put them down.

Then just as Bruce was about to start up where he left off on his speech, Naruto showed up, only to have rubble empty bottles and everything else the girls could find and threw at him. When Naruto check on his remaining teams, he had to explain why he look like he was used as a target practice, which wasn't much of an explanation as even he had no idea why the girls did that.

Meanwhile, each girl would ask a question to make sure Bruce would keep information coming. Including Moegi, because although this was a different world, she's finding that males in this world weren't much different than back home. No one was tired the next day as Bruce kept answering questions about boys. It was late the next evening that Bruce told them he needed a nap. The girls let him take a nap as they gathered in a circle, going over what had been said then came up ith more questions. They would stop and shoot blues when they showed up, p- off that their conversation was interrupted.

They woke Bruce up at 1 a.m. when a large mob showed up. After it was put down, the girls took a short nap in shifts. At least one was up asking questions, usually Stephanie, and the days flew by. Oddly Naruto stopped checking on Moegi after being used as a target. Thursday morning, the last day, the house was surrounded by bodies for over two hundred yards. The smell beyond bad, but they had become accustomed to it now.

Looking around the house in a daze, Bruce did not remember killing so many. They used over twenty-four thousand rounds, all the 40mm rounds, paper bombs, and there was no more ammo for the AR-10 sniper rifle, and yet they still had plenty of hand grenades. The girls could clean a rifle in record time, and clearing a jam was now second even Moegi learned a lot about different types of guns and ammo (as well as about males). Bruce could only guess at the count, but he was sure it was around sixteen to eighteen thousand bodies around the house. Looking at the bodies, Bruce was very glad they brought more ammo. He told the girls to keep watch as he took down the tarp and for them to pick up what brass they could and give it to Moegi to put in the empty ammo cans.

The girls went to the other end of the roof picking up brass and decided to keep this information to themselves. It was too valuable to just tell everyone. Then, Stephanie pointed out if boys found out girls knew that much about them, they would probably change. Everyone agreed that they would only tell their daughters, or if Moegi ever becomes a Jonin instructor, the kunoichi of her students.

As the little group broke up to grab their equipment, Stephanie stood up. She did not believe she would ever have kids, so the information would stay with her. She smiled to herself, understanding Bruce now in a whole new light. She knew she would never disappoint him again. Stephanie would tell Debbie because she did love her, and Debbie needed to know this stuff. Stephanie figured Debbie knew most of it anyway, but she would make Bruce happier, and that would make Stephanie happy.

Bruce called over the radio, telling them to bring the RG and that even it might not make it through the bodies. Bruce turned to his team. "I'm very proud of each of you. Moegi, remind me to tell Naruto to let you and your team on hunts more. I can't wait to see how well Konohamaru and Udon will do compare to you. Now, remember, no talkin' about what we talked about on the first night, okay? Boys would really hate me for that."

"But Daddy—" Buffy started as Mindy yelled. "Is that a blue running?" This caused Bruce to turn around to look where Mindy was looking. Leaning over, Stephanie whispered in Buffy's ear not to say anything. Bruce never realized that he talked about boys the entire time. Buffy understood and shook her head as Bruce turned back around.

"Probably one we wounded. Now remember; ya promised," Bruce reminded them.

Maria answered. "We have sworn to each other never to tell anyone but our daughters."

"I might tell any kunoichis I train if I become a Jonin instructor," Moegi said.

Bruce liked both answers as long as the boys don't find out. He had really enjoyed the time up there with the team. When he heard the big diesel, he told everyone to grab their stuff. Then, Buffy looked up at Bruce, not noticing Stephanie was looking like she was about to cover Buffy's mouth.

"Daddy, does Mama know that stuff about boys?" Buffy asked him.

"BB, I'm a boy, and your mama knows more about boys than I do," Bruce said, watching the big truck head into the field, driving over piles of bodies. It pulled up to the house, and they just stepped onto the top of the RG an then climbed down the back, Stephanie positioning herself between Buffy and Bruce and enjoying the drive back to the farm.

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't the end of Bruce's speech. It will be brought up more than once until the 4th story. That's why I worked on this chapter.

And Bruce does have Attention Deficient Hyperactive Disorder. In fact his character is basically the definition of ADHD.

I was planning to do more crossovers with other stories made by Thomas A. Watson, but I found some of my usual anime used in crossovers would be overkill as one was CME/EMP event that knocks out most electronics known as Dark Titan series, and the other is a global Depression worse than the one in the 1940s that help led America into civil war-Forgotten Forbidden America series, although the series involving CME/EMP might as well be leading to a combination of civil war and non-nuclear WWIII.


End file.
